Desejo Proibido
by Kate09Oliver
Summary: Romances proibidos sempre eram os mais desejosos, principalmente para homens, eles despertavam todo lado animalesco e selvagem de seus antepassados; não era muito diferente para Edward Cullen, um homem que não era muito caprichoso, porém costumava ter tudo o que desejava... Mas o que ele estava desejando nesse momento era perigoso e impossível, mesmo (sinopse no capítulo)
1. Prólogo

Sinopse

Romances proibidos sempre eram os mais desejosos, principalmente para homens, eles despertavam todo lado animalesco e selvagem de seus antepassados; não era muito diferente para Edward Cullen, um homem que não era muito caprichoso, porém costumava ter tudo o que desejava... Mas o que ele estava desejando nesse momento era perigoso e impossível, mesmo que fosse irresistível, sabia que não podia ter Isabella Swan. Ela era sua prima e não podia imaginar o quanto toda sua família ficaria escandalizada se ao menos imaginassem os pensamentos pervertidos e sonhos quentes e eróticos que ele andava tendo com ela, o mesmo sentia-se enojado ao acordar suando e arfando após orgasmos que considerava intensos demais para somente um sonho. Era o proibido que o fascinava e isso estava quase o levando a loucura.

Prólogo

_Dezembro 2017_

Era o inicio do verão, o sol estava majestoso e brilhando centralizado ao céu, Edward empurrou os óculos escuros em seu rosto, segurando com força o livro em sua mão. Sua respiração era vagarosa e quem o olha-se diria que estava muito concentrado em seu livro... Mas, longe disso, Edward tinha seus olhos vivos e atentos nas duas meninas que brincavam dentro da água. Na piscina estava Isabella, sua prima do sul que ele não via há quase três anos, ao lado dela estava Alice, a irmã. Elas eram uma dupla muito eufórica e sabiam bem como se divertir em férias de fim de ano. E o que poderia esperar? Eram duas adolescentes... Isabella deveria estar beirando seus 15 anos e Alice um ou dois anos mais jovem que ela, o que não o surpreendeu. Além de serem irmãs, era nítido as quão amigas e confidentes elas eram, Edward estava as observando desde o primeiro dia de estadia na Ilha de sua mãe, no Brasil. Agora eles estavam no terceiro dia e não imaginava quanto tempo mais conseguiria aguentar o martírio que estava sentindo.

Fechou seus olhos com força, não conseguia entender como ele podia estar sendo tão irracional, isso chegava a lhe dar asco. Começou a imaginar o que sua mãe pensaria se soubesse os pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça enquanto ele olhava sua prima saltar dentro da piscina com um biquíni minúsculo e florescente. Virou o rosto, tentando esconder a própria vergonha. Ela tinha 15 anos! Gritou mentalmente numa tentativa de refrear-se, mas de nada adiantava, seu peito acelerava e ele não conseguia manter os olhos longe dela por muito tempo, então sempre irritado tentava se colocar o mais distante possível...

— Aonde vai, Edward? — A voz esganiçada soou em um grito infantil e inocente quando ele se levantou para se afastar.

A pergunta sucinta viera de Alice, virando-se para elas, percebeu que suas duas primas interromperam suas brincadeiras inocentes para fitá-lo com atenção.

— Beber um pouco de água. — Ele tentou dizer de forma natural, mas sua voz saiu como um rosnado de um animal enjaulado e ferido. Era assim que ele se sentia.

— Você devia dar um mergulho. — Voltou a dizer Alice. — Está muito calor.

— Talvez mais tarde. — Disse ele.

Estava prestes a se virar quando ouviu uma risadinha, alguns cochichos depois e mais barulho de água e passos... Seu coração acelerou de forma descompassada e ele cerrou os punhos com um sentimento já conhecido: raiva. Era assim que ele se sentia, elas pareciam presumir o quanto ele evitava a presença de uma – ou das suas, porque sempre se afastava quando elas chegavam, mas, lá estava seu maior martírio: elas o seguiam. Ele não sabia de quem era a atitude, mas não importa para onde ele fosse uma dava um jeito de vir atrás e trazer a outra.

— Eu também estou com muita sede. — Disse Alice novamente, agora estava andando ao lado dele. — Será que o almoço já está pronto?

Edward não precisou responder, enquanto eles andavam de volta para a casa, podia ver sua mãe parada em frente à porta acenando em direção a eles. Sim, o almoço estava pronto e ele se sentia aliviado em não ter que responder. Não sabia como sua voz sairia.

Ainda andando, ele viu quando Alice riu e puxou Isabella e elas seguiram correndo em direção a sua mãe, passando por ele. A raiva apareceu outra vez e subiu sob seu corpo quanto ele focalizou as duas garotas travessas correndo, tentando chamar sua atenção. Devia ter negado a idéia dessa viagem estúpida, pensou, mas a mãe havia pedido com tanto cuidado e carinho. Ele era filho único e nunca sabia como dizer não a sua mãe, já se sentia culpado suficiente por sempre estar ausente, era tão dedicado ao seu trabalho e mal tendo tempo para sua família... Principalmente agora que seu pai se fora... Sua mãe estava tão só e ele se sentia completamente fracassado por não poder seu mais presente para ela, foi por isso que concordou em vir nessa viagem quando sua mãe disse que havia convidado sua tia, com o novo marido e as duas primas da qual ele se lembrava de serem meninas travessas, que viviam correndo pelo jardim de sua casa e escondiam segredos enquanto cochicham encarando-o. Pelo visto, isso não mudou, ele percebeu.

— Você está bem, meu amor? — Docemente sua mãe perguntou quando ele chegou até ela.

A essa altura já não havia mais sinal de suas primas pela sala, provavelmente estariam nos jardim dos fundos, onde uma grande mesa era posta para as refeições em família.

— Está tudo bem, mãe. — Seu tom amenizou um pouco, fazendo Esme sorrir.

— Achei que você estivesse na piscina, mas está seco. Isabella e Alice que tem aproveitado bastante, né?

Edward assentiu para a mãe, ele a deixou embaraçar seu braço com o dele e andaram juntos para os fundos, enquanto sua mãe comentava o quanto estava feliz com a casa cheia novamente, lamentando-se por não ter tido mais filhos e lembrando-se de seu pai, fatalmente.

— Sabe, tenho conversado muito com Renée esses dias. — Esme disse em um tom mais baixo, parando no meio do caminho. — Queria que você tomasse conhecimento disso. Tenho estado sozinha desde que... Seu pai se foi e Renée está recém casada, você sabe que seu marido é um talentoso jogador de baseball?!

Sim, Edward sabia e sentia um pouco de vergonha de sua tia, em pensar que a irmã de sua mãe era tão diferente da mesma... Quando soube que sua tia casou com um homem quase 15 anos mais jovem que ela, ficou escandalizado. Pensou automaticamente em duas meninas vivendo com um homem estranho em casa e sentiu um desconforto... Isabella. Seu sangue fervia e ele não conseguia controlar a fúria súbita que sentia, nem controlar e tão pouco entender porque tudo referente a ela o deixava tão... Alucinado, fora de si, lunático.

— O que tem? — Ele perguntou um pouco impaciente.

— Estou convencendo Renée a deixá-las comigo. Estou pensando no futuro das duas e você se deu tão bem em The Northwest School, eu realmente acho que isso seria o mais prudente para o futuro das meninas. Renée já se mudou quatro vezes esse ano para acompanhar Phill...

— Mãe... — Edward censurou.

Ele estava tenso, seu coração martelava rapidamente com a hipótese de tê-la tão perto. Já estava surtando por ter que passar 10 dias no mesmo lugar que ela, imagine se ela estivesse lá toda vez que ele fosse ver sua mãe? Respirou pesadamente, ele quase não ia ver a mãe. A culpa sacolejou-o por dentro, ela se sentia tão só que queria terminar de criar suas sobrinhas e arcar com todos os seus estudos para que a desmiolada de sua irmã fosse viver como uma adolescente atrás de seu novo marido. Aliás, o quarto marido.

— Querido... Pense nas meninas, você não quer que amanhã ou depois aconteça algo ruim para Bella e Alice, não é? Eu temo por elas com essa inconstância com moradia e estudos.

Não, ele não queria que nada acontecesse com elas. Principalmente com ela... Não estava raciocinando muito bem quando suspirou, derrotado e assentiu para mãe ao dizer:

— Claro mamãe, você tem meu apoio.

O sorriso de sua mãe valeria a pena seu sacrifício, mesmo que isso custasse estar ainda mais distante dela. Tudo para poder evitar os sentimentos repulsivos que cresciam cada vez mais fortes dentro do seu peito.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Seattle, 13 de setembro de 2019._

O dia parecia arrastar por ele, Edward estava exausto e ainda era por volta das três da tarde. Já havia feito tanta coisa que não poderia calcular quantas horas em média seu dia parecia ter sido atingido, principalmente porque outro peso acompanha ou diminui. O frio na barriga, o gosto amargo na boca, o nível de ansiedade que bate no seu estômago toda vez que ele pensa sobre isso ...: hoje ela faz 17 anos. Era uma loucura! Parecia uma loucura que fazia dois anos e se sentia terrivelmente mal quando pensava nela e que tentava evitar todo o custo e até ter sucesso com isso durante seu dia, antes de adormecer era seu último pensamento e isso seria uma doença. Era uma doença, fato, ele poderia estar doente e obcecado por alguém que nunca poderia ter, independente da idade que ela teve, era quase sua irmã._precisa de um pouco mais de atenção para Bella e Alice, elas não têm um pai aqui ..._ ", ele não queria ser responsável por ela, isso sentia-se ainda mais sujo. Ainda pior.

Olhou seu relógio e poucos segundos antes, era como um defeito no tempo, quando ele queria o ano e conseguia fechar os olhos e dormir, rezando para sonhar com ela. Era o único lugar onde ele poderia pensar e pensar em vários lugares. Lugares que ele sentiu pior quando pensava em fazer algo, aquele que dorme fisicamente quando arrasta durante o dia e perde algum tempo no chuveiro despejando toda a sua frustração.

\- Sr. Cullen! - A voz ou surpreendera quando chegou ao seu andar. Sua secretária parece ansiosa para vê-lo. - O senhor tem uma visita. Eu disse que não sabia quando o senhor chegaria, mas ela disse que iria esperar e então ...

\- Quem está aí, Jane?

Sua paciência está curta hoje e ele se sentiu um pouco culpado por despejar isso em Jane, era uma maneira como uma garota fica nervosa quando usava algo que sabia o que seria irritante-lo e o mesmo que quantas vezes ela não pôde usar, ainda assim , ficava aborrecido com ela.

\- Sua prima ...

\- Alice está aqui? - Ele interrompeu. Seu coração acelerou e parou de andar, em frente à porta de sua sala.

Alice era a única que aparecia de repente, sem nenhum aviso prévio. Ela vinha e dizia que ele deveria aparecer, pois sua mãe estava sentindo sua falta. Fazia algumas perguntas, o convidava para almoçar e se interessava pelos assuntos do escritório, com a desculpa que queria ser arquiteta também. Edward quase sempre tinha paciência para ela, mas em dias como esse... Ele precisava respirar fundo. Alice não tinha mudado nada, diferente da menina de dois anos atrás, agora ela era uma adolescente que se sentia uma adulta. Vivia dando trabalho para Esme e nunca estava em casa no horário combinado, ao contrário dela... Isabella... Esme só tinha elogios, ela ajudava com as tarefas em casa, cuidava do jardim com Esme, sempre avisava previamente para onde ia e nunca chegava fora do horário combinado.

— Não... Não. É Isabella, senhor. — Jane parecia ainda mais nervosa.

Edward paralisou fulminando ela. Isabella raramente aparecia, viera uma vez junto com Alice comunicar que Esme estava doente, mas na maioria das vezes ela deixava sua irmã ser a menina de recados. Ela ligou uma vez, avisando que Esme estava com problemas em casa com a equipe de segurança, mas se recusava pedir ajuda. Ela era muito discreta, ele tinha que concordar. Pouco assunto, poucos sorrisos, mas parecia extremamente grata pelo cuidado que sua mãe tinha com elas.

Edward avisou a Jane há dois anos para impedir a entrada das duas primas em seu escritório, sua secretária trabalhava tempo suficiente com ele para não questionar uma ordem. Mas ele fora ainda mais explícito quando avisou que entre as duas, Isabella era aquela que nunca deveria entrar em sua sala, com ele lá ou não. Jane deveria dar uma desculpa e despachá-la, mas ele entendia que muitas vezes suas primas tinham um temperamento e força inacreditável para convencer alguém.

— Me desculpe senhor Cullen, ela simplesmente entrou e eu...

— Já chega. — Ele a interrompeu.

Não ia conseguir responder nada nesse momento. Um comichão de formigamento percorria pelas suas mãos e braços enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, pensando em porque diabos Isabella estava em sua sala, no dia de seu aniversário. Ela não deveria estar comemorando?

— Certo. Daqui a dois minutos entre em minha sala com água e café, só saia se eu mandar; entendeu?

Jane assentiu rapidamente.

Edward iniciou sua caminha para entrar em sua sala. O frio em seu estomago aumentou e ele queria matar Jane por não conseguir dar conta de uma menina com 17 anos agora... Não podia confiar em si mesmo a sós com ela, não com toda a perversidade que ele sentia, por isso a ordem para sua secretária.

Ele bateu na porta uma vez, anunciando sua entrada e assim o fez. O cheiro do perfume dela estava por toda sua sala. Ele ficava alucinado com o cheiro, lembrou-se de uma vez em que chegou à casa de sua mãe e ninguém estava lá, o demônio que morava dentro de si logo teve a idéia de invadir o quarto dela. Ele precisava... Não sabia o porquê, mas precisava entrar lá e cheirar o travesseiro dela, revirar as gavetas como um cão farejador, como um maníaco viciado... E ele quase fora pego por sua mãe, conseguiu disfarçar dando a desculpa de que procurava por alguém e Esme facilmente acreditou, avisando que suas sobrinhas tinham saído.

Isabella estava no fundo da sala, olhando a vista pela janela que tinha uma visão razoável da baía de Elliot. Ele tivera sorte de conseguir comprar alguns andares de um dos arranhásseis mais acessíveis de Seattle para abrir sua empresa e escritório de arquitetura.

Pigarreou chamando a atenção dela, Isabella parecia tão concentrada que estava alheia à sua presença ali.

— Isabella? — Ele chamou.

Ela sobressaltou-se um pouco e ele achou graciosa a forma como ela se assustava, virou-se para ele se afastando da janela e conseguiu visualizá-la melhor. A frustração que o seguiu saiu como um rosnado baixo. Ela parecia mais jovem do que é, estava com uma saia de pregas num vermelho escuro, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta creme. A típica garota má no colegial, com bota marrom. Olhando para o lado, ele viu a mochila dela no sofá no canto inferior de seu escritório.

— Oh, desculpe-me... Eu... Nunca tinha visto a vista daqui. — Ela enrubesceu e ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando focalizar em qualquer lugar que não fosse os lábios dela.

— É uma coisa, né? — Apesar de parecer, ele não estava sendo nem um pouco amistoso.

Desconfortável, irritado e excitado eram três palavras que poderiam descrevê-lo agora.

— Hoje é meu aniversário. — Ela disse como se não fosse nada demais.

Edward queria dizer que sabia, mas então, fingiu uma feição de surpresa e deixou que um sorriso torto e muito forçado estampasse em sua face. Ele não as tratava mal, nenhuma das duas. Com Alice ele costumava ser mais como um... Irmão mais velho, mantendo uma distancia confortável, chamando sua atenção quando necessário e respondendo algumas perguntas atrevidas... Mas já com Bella, não era bem assim. Eles se falavam pouco, mas sempre com muita educação e uma distância confortável, irritante para Edward, mas segura e confortável.

— Meus parabéns... São o que, 17 agora? — Ele disse, seguindo para ela.

Ele viu um nervosismo estampar no rosto de Bella, mas ao contrário do que ela possa ter imaginado, ele apenas passou por ela segurando com toda força sua respiração e com todo seu autocontrole para não avançar e fincar seus dentes em seu pescoço, como um vampiro assassino e ter tudo dela sob sua mesa. Mas, ao contrário disso, ele só passou por ela e se sentou na cadeira atrás de sua mesa, consciente de que não conseguia ficar de pé e disfarçar o volume que começava a se formar em sua calça.

Ele se odiava, sentia-se um monstro pervertido, o lobo mau querendo comer a doce chapeuzinho vermelho, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

— Sim, 17... — Ela sussurrou, virando-se para ele. — Não pretendo tomar muito seu tempo, você deve estar se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui...

Sim, mas essa não era a única pergunta que circulava em sua mente. Nesse instante, ele queria perguntar-lhe tantas coisas...:

_É permitida uma saia tão curta na sua escola?_

_Quantos garotos têm acesso a esse belo traseiro que esse curto tecido esconde?_

_Eu poderia vê-lo?_

_Eu poderia tocá-lo?_

_Alguém tem tocado em você?_

_Alguém tem beijado você?_

_Alguém tem transado com você?_

Edward socou a mesa de repente, o pensamento o enfureceu e Bella se assustou com o barulho, ele estava prestes a pedir desculpa, mas sua porta fora aberta.

_Jane... _

Lá estava sua secretária, um pouco atrasada, mas com uma bandeja com água e café. Ela serviu Isabella que só aceitou a água e Edward aguardou enquanto Jane lhe servia uma xícara com café.

— A senhorita gostaria de um suco? Chá? — Solicita, Jane perguntou.

— Oh, não, muito obrigada. Água está ótimo para mim. — Bella respondeu educadamente, sorrindo.

— Está tudo bom para mim também, Jane, você pode ir.

A secretária saiu sem entender muita coisa.

— Sente-se, Isabella. — Edward disse. — Sou todos os ouvidos para você.

Ele não queria que a frase tivesse soado tão maliciosa assim, mas soou e ela imediatamente corou. Ele se sentiu ainda mais tenso, querendo consertar o que havia sido dito, mas não encontrou palavras certas e ficou em silêncio.

— Não é nada demais, tia Esme tentou ligar para convidá-lo para... Enfim, não é nada. Terá um jantar lá em casa hoje e como a escola fica alguns quarteirões...

— Você andou até aqui para me convidar? — Edward perguntou.

Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa em seu tom, fazendo com que ela corasse novamente.

— Claro, Edward. Tia Esme ficaria triste...

— Veio me convidar por Esme, então? — Ele a interrompeu, sentindo as ondas de raiva retornar.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Ela estava nervosa e ele quase podia rir do seu embaraço. — Ambas queremos você lá, quase não aparece em casa e... Alice disse que é provável que você tenha uma namorada e esse seja o motivo da ausência...

— Alice disse que eu tenho uma namorada? — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando perguntou.

Isabella respirou profundamente bebendo o restante de água em seu copo e andando um pouco hesitante para colocá-lo de volta na bandeja.

— Você não tem? — Receosa, ela perguntou.

— O que isso tem a ver com a sua festa de aniversário?

— Não é uma festa! — Disse ela, ficando enfezada. — Que seja; o convite se estende para uma acompanhante. Agora, não tomarei mais o seu tempo.

Ele se divertiu com a reação dela, soltou um sorriso malicioso quando a viu pegar sua mochila e colocar pendurada sob um dos ombros. Havia passado o dia inteiro pensando se iria ou não até lá, se aparecia fingindo não saber de nada ou se levava um presente. Estava o dia inteiro se torturando sobre o que um "irmão" faria, e odiava-se quando tudo que pensava era que eles não eram irmãos. Primo distante se enquadrava bem.

— Eu estarei lá, Isabella. — Polido, ele se levantou abotoando um botão de seu paletó e rodeou sua mesa, chegando até ela.

Edward apoiou sua mão nas costas dela, sentindo seus dedos e a palma queimarem pelo contato. Sabia que ela estava de saída e a acompanhou até a porta.

— Não é preciso, Edward, eu...

— Shhh. — Ele a cortou.

Quando saiu, andou pequenos passos até a recepção onde Jane estaria.

— Jane, pode ligar para o Taylor e dizer que preciso dele no estacionamento?

— Sim, senhor Cullen. — Ela respondeu solicita.

Edward sorriu de lado e continuou conduzindo Bella rumo ao elevador. Ele estava perto demais, sentindo seu perfume e tentando controlar o seu animal enjaulado interior que queria possuí-la ali mesmo, no corredor com sua secretária como testemunha.

Respirou aliviado quando pararam em frente ao elevador e ele tirou sua mão dela, para apertar o botão para chamar o mesmo.

Um silêncio habitual e confortável reinou dentro dele. Edward aguardou dois segundos quando o elevador chegou, era usado somente para ele e Jane, então sabia que o caminho até o estacionamento seriam apenas os dois. Ele segurou a porta e Bella passou por ela, imitando seus movimentos Edward entrou e apertou o botão referente ao estacionamento. Respirou fundo, cerrando seus punhos, fechando seus olhos e pensando que esses seriam os piores segundos de sua vida. Enquanto o elevador fazia sua descida e ele tentava não mover nenhum músculo.

De repente, o elevador parou em uma sacolejada forte. Ele desequilibrou, apoiando sua mão na parede lateral e agilmente segurou a pequena _mulher_ ao seu lado, não sabendo se era reflexo ou somente instinto predador, Edward a puxou ferozmente contra seu corpo, apertando-a com força pelo seu estomago. Sentia as perfeitas nádegas de Bella encaixar quase perfeitamente nele, se ela fosse um pouquinho maior. Mordeu seu lábio com força quando o elevador se moveu outra vez e as luzes se apagaram. Ele continuou segurando-a com força contra si e tudo que tinha entre eles era escuro, silêncio, respirações ofegantes e a crescente ereção de Edward toda vez que o elevador se movia e a bunda de Bella fazia uma fricção torturante contra ele.

Segundos que lhe pareceram quase que eternos se passaram quando as luzes amareladas claras se acederam, seguindo pelas luzes normais.

— Senhor Cullen, está tudo bem aí? — Ele não se moveu, respondeu, ou pensou em algo.

Podia ouvir Isabella suspirar e com todo seu autocontrole conseguiu afrouxar suas mãos da barriga dela, liberando-a calmamente. Ela quase caiu quando ele a soltou, se não fossem suas mãos para segurá-la novamente, estaria no chão.

— Você. Está. Bem? — Pausadamente ele perguntou.

Estava desesperado, sentia-se sufocado e com tanto tesão que achava que iria explodir. Bella não se virou para ele, apenas murmurou algo como "uhum" e ele se odiou. Ela o sentiu, ele sabia que ela havia sentido que ele estava duro atrás dela.

Não continuou pensando nisso, afastou-se um pouco e apertou o portão de emergência do painel, respondendo.

— Estamos bem. O que malditamente aconteceu? — Ele tinha recobrado um pouco do seu autocontrole quando rosnou com Taylor.

Não queria pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse ficado trancado com ela no escuro por mais alguns segundos.

— Foi uma queda de energia, senhor. Estamos prontos para reativar o elevador e liberar no estacionamento. — Edward suspirou.

Eles ainda estavam no terceiro andar.

— Certo. Tem uma menina assustada aqui, ande logo com isso. — Ele rosnou a ordem.

Bella a essa altura tinha seus braços cruzados sob o peito e o encarou. Ele não queria, mas foi impossível não olhá-la.

— Eu não sou mais uma menina. — Ela disse seriamente.

Ele não conseguiu responder por que a porta fora aberta na frente deles, mas aquilo havia pegado ele de surpresa. Ela foi a primeira a sair e respirar aliviada. Edward encontrou Taylor e a equipe de emergência e manutenção esperando por eles ali.

— Eles vão verificar se há algum dano, senhor. — Taylor disse. — O senhor está pronto para ir para casa?

Não. Ele não estava pronto para dividir mais nenhum espaço com Isabella. Havia sido demais para ele por hoje.

— Quero que leve Bella para casa. — Ele disse, encarando-a.

— Não precisa, eu posso perfeitamente tomar um táxi...

— Não. — Ele a cortou. — Taylor irá levá-la, venha.

Ele puxou o braço com delicadeza, ela não reclamou ou debate. Andar juntos por alguns metros até parar ao lado do luxuoso Audi A4. Ele abriu uma das portas traseiras para ela, que o encarou profundamente antes de entrar. Ela segurou a porta quando ele empurrou a tentativa de fechá-la.

\- Você virá hoje à noite? - Houve certa insegurança no seu tom de voz e Edward percebeu isso.

Ele consentiu em dizer nenhuma palavra e permitiu que ele fechasse uma porta.

\- Leve-a em segurança, Taylor.

O homem concordou e ficou todo, parado, observando.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_13 de setembro, às 20h37_

Não tinha sido proposital chegar tão em cima do horário. Havia conseguido falar com sua mãe por volta das 18h da tarde e era claro que ela estava apavorada, Bella havia lhe contado sobre o incidente no elevador e Edward paralisou e temeu que ela tivesse dito a outra parte também, mas a reação preocupada e amorosa de sua mãe o fez perceber que não.

Lutou contra os seus demônios para estar ali, seu cérebro já havia lhe alertado que eram muitas emoções para um dia só e que já tinha sido o suficiente, mas seu demônio interior zombava de seu autocontrole e sensatez, questionava porque ele não podia ir e simplesmente olhá-la como animal predador que ele era, enquanto pensava se alguém mais conseguia perceber o quanto ele era fissurado nela. Foi o tempo entre ir a uma das joalherias da _Tiffany&Co_ e tomar um banho algum tempo depois que ele conseguiu decidir: não era surpresa, seu demônio havia vencido. Outra vez.

Algumas pessoas estavam ali, rostos que ele não estava familiarizado. A maioria deles era jovem, algumas meninas que estavam em um assunto que parecia interminável com Alice, outras que Esme fizera questão de fazer sala. Não havia sinal de Renée, a própria mãe, tão pouco sinal do padrasto no ambiente. Mas não surpreendia Edward. Mas não era nada disso que ele estava preocupado, bem no canto inferior da sala de estar da casa de sua mãe, estava ela: _Bella_. Ela sorria animada ouvindo o que um garoto que Edward não fazia noção de quem era, dizia. Ele cerrou seus punhos, segurando o pequeno pacote em sua mão.

— Edward! — Esse grito viera de Alice e não fora nenhuma surpresa para ele. Ela foi a primeira a vê-lo, atraindo a atenção do restante de pessoas da sala.

— Ah, você chegou, finalmente! — Foi sua mãe que dissera em seguida.

Tão menos esperava Alice o surpreendeu com um abraço. Ele deu uma risada quando ela se afastou.

— Quanto tempo; achei que não viesse mais. — Constatou sua prima mais nova. — Oh, você trouxe um presente. Bella, Edward trouxe um presente!

Ele detestava o jeito espalhafatoso e animado de sua prima mais nova, mas ela o divertia. Ele havia se acostumado com o jeito intrometido e fuxiqueiro de Alice e ele sabia que ela estava doida para saber sobre o que se tratava o presente que ele trouxera.

— Alice, menos. — Sua mãe riu quando o abraçou. — Você está bem, querido? Está tão vermelho...

_Ah mamãe... É o ódio..._ Ele pensou; seus olhos ainda vidrados na garota que se despedia do rapaz moreno. Edward sentiu inveja do pirralho e lamentou por isso, sendo ele um homem de 28 anos, como podia estar sentindo inveja de um garoto só porque ele estava tendo um pouco da atenção dela? Mas ele sabia que não era só por isso... Aquele garoto tinha idade para beijá-la e nenhum parentesco para atrapalhá-los.

— Você veio... — Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela, surpreendendo ele.

Não podia evitar, avançou para abraçá-la. Era o aniversário dela, ninguém levantaria questões se ele a abraçasse, certo? Certo.

— Feliz aniversário, _menina_. — Provocou ele, fazendo-a corar.

Automaticamente se lembrou da voz sombria que havia o alertado de que ela não era mais uma menina.

Ele se afastou quando o abraço se tornou embaraçoso e apontou o pequeno pacote para ela.

— Ah! — Resfolegou Bella. — Edward... Não precisava...

Até a modéstia dela era encantadora. De repente, um novo sentimento se apossou de Edward... Não era lascívia, era algo humano... Era agonia e quase tristeza. Ela era como um anjo e ele era o próprio lúcifer, não poderia jamais tocá-la... Ele iria sujá-la, torná-la impura e ela certamente merece algo melhor.

Edward analisou atentamente enquanto ela desfazia o laço do embrulho e se dava conta da caixa de veludo retangular dentro dele. Há alguns meses enquanto caminhava para almoçar, encontrou em uma vitrine um colar cravejado de diamantes em um círculo, com uma pedra azul escura bem no meio. Ele não sabia o nome da pedra até hoje, quando entrou na loja e o escolheu. Naquele dia que o viu, automaticamente seus olhos se fecharam e ele imaginou o pescoço alvo de Bella coberto por essa jóia e ele se lembrava de arfar, exatamente como ela faz agora enquanto admira a peça: um lindo colar cravejado de diamantes com uma safira azul no centro.

Ela arregalou os olhos com a surpresa e dedilhou a peça. Edward viu quando os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas e ela curvou-se em direção a ele. Não foi rápido, como ele pensou que o agradecimento seria, os lábios macios e quentes de Bella encostaram sua bochecha causando um reviramento estranho em seu estômago, enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo.

— É muito bonito, Edward. Obrigada. — Disse ela, nitidamente afetada e emocionada.

Edward não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas visualizou sua mãe, bem a sua frente que parecia emocionada também.

— É realmente muito bonito. Combina com você, querida. — Esme disse, tocando em seu ombro.

— Você quer colocá-lo? — Ele não conseguiu segurar a pergunta dentro de si.

Era como se o corpo inteiro dele pedisse para tocá-la, seu cérebro comandava todos os órgãos num puro desejo profundo e urgente por ela.

— Sim, eu gostaria muito. — Ela disse.

Edward estendeu o braço sob ela, pegando a caixa de sua mão, ela agia como se o colar fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Retirando-o, ele entregou a caixa para sua mãe que estava parado bem ao seu lado. Ela estava observando toda a cena. Edward afastou os cabelos de Bella enquanto passava o colar pelo seu pescoço. Ele demorou-se de propósito, não que quisesse, mas não conseguia evitar que seus dedos roçassem calmamente a pele desnuda e alva de Bella. E como era macia e quente... Ele quis automaticamente se inclinar e depositar um beijo ali, mas se conteve... Abotoou o colar e distanciou-se, sentindo uma dor física pela separação.

Numa analise superficial, ela era perfeita. Estava com um vestido rose bem justo ao seu corpo e ia até o seu joelho, um pequeno cinto preto e bem fino estava um pouco acima da cintura. Um pequeno brinco e discreto, do jeito que ele costumava vê-la usar, as sandálias era de salto fino e preto, o que o surpreendeu. Ela realmente não parecia com a menina que ele ficava dizendo todos os dias que ela era.

— Eu não vejo à hora de chegar meu aniversário. Eu gosto de esmeraldas, irmãozinho! — Alice ralhou, acabando com o silêncio entre eles e arrancando risadas de Esme.

— Você não tem jeito, menina. Vá distrair seus amigos, agora que Edward me chegou vou pedir para servirem o jantar.

Alice obedeceu Esme, se afastando e dando risadas e Bella ainda estava absurdamente corada, tocando em seu colar.

— Você realmente gostou. — Edward constatou.

Ele estava incrivelmente envaidecido por isso e ela nem se quer podia imaginar. Tantas vezes em que ele quis mimá-la, mas não tinha a oportunidade. No aniversário do ano passado a presenteou com passagens e hospedagem para a Disney, numa tentativa de convencer a si mesmo que ela era uma criança ainda. Com seus 16 anos, ele não podia e nem devia vê-la como nada, além disso. Agora não havia tanta mudança assim, apenas... Apenas o fato do pequeno incidente entre eles dentro daquele elevador e a forma como ela disse que não era mais uma menina... Também tinha todos os sonhos eróticos que ele tinha com ela, que o atormentavam... Ele não podia simplesmente fazer como no Natal, que dera um vestido com estampa infantil, que Esme lhe dissera depois que além de ter ficado pequeno, ela precisou trocar por algo mais adulto, ou não poderia sair com ele na rua. Ele lembrava-se da voz de sua mãe ao dizer: "_Edward, Bella não é mais uma garotinha_" e isso o perturbava.

— Eu o amei. — Bella disse o distraindo. — Você não precisava, no entanto.

Dando uma risada, ele negou. É claro que precisava... Ela ainda não fazia ideia, mas a mulher que ela estava se tornando deveria ser muito mimada e bem tratada pelo cara que a quisesse. Ele não se importaria de gastar alguns milhares de dólares com ela, se a recompensa fosse o sorriso largo que ela está lhe dando agora.

— Você merece muito mais, Isabella. — A voz profundamente séria a fez parar de rir, mas ele continuou sorrindo. — Você está linda. Deveria voltar para o seu namorado... Ele não para de olhar para nós, diga que não precisa ter ciúmes do seu _irmão_.

O irmão havia sido pronunciado com cinismo, Bella não recebeu isso muito bem e parecia desconcertada. Ela olhou para trás, em direção ao rapaz moreno e alto que a observava com atenção e encarou Edward novamente. Ele colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça, contemplando seus sapatos de caros de couro italiano e subindo para a camisa preto chumbo que ele usava.

— Jacob é um amigo da escola. — Ela disse e parecia ressentida.

— Tenho certeza que para ele isso é um pouco mais que amizade. Conheço aquele olhar. — Encarando novamente o garoto, Edward disse.

Bella deu de ombros para Edward.

— Acho que o importante é o que isso significa para mim.

Ela tinha razão e por isso ele assentiu, não iria poder discutir com ela. O demônio dentro de si aquietou-se um pouco, sua possessividade sobre ela estava voltando para o estágio normal.

— Bella... Sobre o elevador... Eu... Espero que você não tenha... Eu sei que você...

— O que foi Edward? — Ela deu uma risada, se aproximando e tocando no ombro dele. — Tudo que aconteceu no elevador foi você impedindo que eu caísse e quebrasse minha cara no chão, e eu nem ao menos te agradeci por isso.

Sua respiração estava acelerada enquanto Bella movia-se seus lábios de forma doce e alisava seu ombro. Dentro de si, seu lobo feroz rugia querendo atacar a pobre chapeuzinho, que não fazia ideia do quando estava alimentando o lobo com o seu gesto.

Ela estava se fazendo de boba, era isso. Ela queria dar aquele assunto por encerrado e ele deveria ficar feliz com isso, imagine que horrível seria se ela tivesse dito a sua mãe a verdade? Mas... Para o seu lobo isso era uma ofensa. Ela estava negando que o sentiu? Toda a sua virilidade ali, apertando-se sobre ela...

Ele estava prestes a dizer que talvez devesse tê-la segurado mais forte quando sua mãe chamou atenção batendo com um talher em uma taça.

— O jantar está servido, vamos.

Horas depois Edward estava no canto da sala, tinha sua taça na mão e ouvia uma história engraçada de Emmett, seu amigo de infância. Ele apareceu pouco tempo depois do jantar com sua namorada Rosalie, que estava mimando a aniversariante. Emmett era o mais perto de confidente que ele tinha, mais perto de uma pessoa que ele poderia confiar seus segredos mais obscuros, mas ainda assim... Não havia contado a ele. Nunca poderia contar a ninguém sobre isso.

— Sua mãe parece outra pessoa desde que as minhas vieram para cá. — Constatou seu amigo.

Edward bebeu um pouco de vinho após assentir. Às vezes tudo que ele queria era ser mais presente, mas ficava aliviado porque tinha duas meninas que não deixavam sua mãe sozinha. Ele não conseguia comparecer aqui e fingir que era normal igual à Emmett. Seu amigo tinha uma namorada da mesma idade, que era totalmente aceitável e bonita. E Edward simplesmente odiava o fato de não conseguir se comportar como um homem normal.

— Alice há tornou alguns anos mais velhos, porém. A menina não dá um tempo bom para minha pobre mãe. — Esse fato o fizera rir, encarando a mais nova Swan.

— Sim... Mas fique tranqüilo, estou de olho nela, cara.

Edward encarou Emmett e suspirou, seu amigo morava há duas casas da sua e eles se conheciam a vida toda. Emmett estivera sempre em sua casa e ele na casa dele, desde sempre, eram como irmãos e ambos sabiam como era serem filhos únicos. Seus pais também se tornaram amigos através deles e aos domingos eles gostavam de acampar ou fazer piqueniques em Lah Push, Forks.

— E Isabella? — A ansiedade na pergunta trouxe medo e instabilidade para ele.

Queria saber se Emmett lhe contaria algo que não soubesse, como um namorado, quem sabe...

— Bella é muito tranquila. Rose e ela têm saído juntas ultimamente.

— É mesmo? Rosalie não se importa com a diferença de idade entre elas? — Aquilo era uma baita surpresa para ele.

— Quê? Não cara. Bella é bem madura, apesar de só ter 17. Elas são boas amigas. Rose disse que Bella até dá uns conselhos a ela, às vezes.

Aquilo era meio inacreditável para Edward e ao observá-las juntas, ele via afinidade entre elas. Bella ria livremente com Rosalie o tempo inteiro e Rosalie com ela, e às vezes elas olhavam em direção a ele e a Emmett e davam risadas.

— Elas com certeza estão falando alguma coisa da gente. — Emm murmurou com curiosidade.

— Você acha? — Edward achava difícil.

— Com certeza. Olha como elas estão comentando e Bella não consegue disfarçar e então olha para nós... Aiai, essas meninas...

Edward riu da frustração de seu amigo e foi pegar mais vinho para os dois.

Depois de partir o bolo, as pessoas começaram a se despedir e ir. Não passou despercebido que Jacob fora um dos últimos, Edward prestou atenção enquanto Bella o levava em direção a porta até perdê-los de vista. Ele continuou observando o momento que ela voltaria, mas isso parecia durar uma eternidade. Agora ele já estava sentado no sofá com Rosalie e Emmett, Alice estava jogada em uma poltrona mexendo em seu celular.

Sem se controlar, ele bufou quando percebeu que Bella estava do lado de fora tempo demais. Seu cérebro traidor já anunciava logo o que estava acontecendo: os dois aos beijos, como todos os adolescentes nessa idade. Estava prestes a se levantar quando sentiu uma mão fria puxá-lo em seu braço.

— Ela já deve estar voltando. — Era Rosalie, ela soltou uma risada e Edward se apavorou um pouco quando viu que ela estava prestando atenção.

— Ela quem? — Disparou Emmett, distraído, que também mexia em seu celular.

— Você vai perder! — Alice gritou dando uma risada.

— Não vou nada, garotinha! — Ele gritou de volta.

Edward e Rosalie reviraram os olhos.

— Às vezes acho que eles têm a mesma idade. — Rosalie desabafou.

Edward percebeu que eles estavam jogando algum jogo juntos e agradeceu mentalmente pelo seu amigo também não ter percebido sua inquietação sobre Bella e Jacob sozinhos do lado de fora da propriedade.

Rosalie soltou mais uma risada, encarando-o.

— Ela não gosta dele. — Disse ela. — Vocês são tão ciumentos...

— Se ela não gosta, então agora mesmo que eu deveria ir conferir o que está acontecendo. — Ralhou ele. — E não é ciúme, ela é uma criança.

— Criança? — Gargalhou Rosalie. — Vocês homens não conseguem realmente ver um palmo à sua frente de tão grande que são o ego de vocês. Certo, vá lá conferir se a pequena Bella está em apuros.

Confuso, ele não debateu com Rosalie. Não sabia se deveria continuar sentado questionando-a sobre o que ela queria dizer ou levantar-se e ir ver Bella. Lógico que a segunda opção venceu, ele encarou a namorada de seu amigo antes de se levantar e distanciar. Ainda podia ouvir a risada dele enquanto andava apresado na direção da saída.

Seguiu para o hall de entrada e viu que a porta estava encostada, via uma pequena fresta de luz amarelada do jardim e quando iria tocar na porta ouviu o farfalhar de vozes.

"_Achei que estivéssemos na mesma sintonia_" era o garoto que dizia, Edward apontou os punhos, mas não se moveu aguardando a resposta de Bella.

"_Sinto muito, Jake. Mas para mim, nós dois somos apenas grandes amigos_". Ela parecia chateada.

"_Amigos_!" Ele bufou.

Edward não sabia o que fazer agora, mas continuou ali.

"_Você nem se quer tentou_" Declarou Jacob, resistente ao fora que estava levando "_Um beijo e garanto que muda de ideia_".

"_Jake_..." Ela disse em um claro sinal de alerta.

Isso foi o suficiente para Edward abrir a porta. Bela quase caiu para trás com o susto, mas ele a amparou, segurando-a pela cintura. Novamente seus corpos estavam colados e ela não se moveu.

Duas vezes no mesmo dia...

Como ele aguentaria?

— Já está na hora de ir, Jacob. — Ele disse seriamente encarando o menino.

Viu Jacob arquear a sobrancelha de surpresa, um pouco envergonhado e enraivecido.

— Entre, Isabella. — Ela obedeceu automaticamente, sem contestar.

Edward encarou Jacob que agora parecia recuperado de seu susto. Ele queria segurar o menino pela gola de sua blusa e colocá-lo para fora, mas simplesmente se controlou. É só um garoto, ele pensou.

— Quer que eu ligue para sua mãe? — Edward perguntou num tom claro de desdém.

Ele viu Jacob tirar uma chave de seu bolso, mostrando-lhe que estava de carro. Revirou seus olhos, soltando uma risada sarcástica.

— Certo. Então deve ir. — Jacob assentiu pronto para se virar. — Antes_, Jake_, eu quero saber se ficou claro para você como Isabella se sente.

— Como água. — Jacob respondeu seriamente.

Ele parecia furioso e Edward não podia julgá-lo. Estava perdendo uma menina linda, Isabella não era só bonita, atraente e tinha todas as suas curvas em lugares certos, ela era mais. Era inteligente, muito educada, meiga. O tipo de mulher encantadora que você quer foder e cuidar. E ele sabia que Jacob também tinha percebido isso.

— Ótimo. — Era uma briga de animais selvagens por um alimento. Mas Jacob ainda era um pobre filhote e não sobreviveria numa luta com um leão selvagem.

Edward não disse mais nada quando fechou a porta na cara do garoto. Se ele fosse alguns anos mais velhos, teria socado a cara dele sem dó. Mas... Era só um pirralho na puberdade, não seria justo.

Quando retornou para sala, Isabella estava sentada ao lado de Rosalie e elas conversavam em voz baixa e ele percebeu que elas pararam assim que o viram. Alice não estava mais na sala e Emmett estava deitado em outro sofá, ainda mexendo em seu celular.

— Jacob ainda está vivo? — Foi Rosalie que perguntou num tom sarcástico.

Bella não o encarava e ele pensou se ela estava aborrecida, provável que sim, mas ele não se arrependia. Se aquele garoto tivesse beijado-a, ele não sabe o que teria feito.

— Claro que está. Estava só garantindo que ele chegasse bem casa. — Inocentemente Edward declarou.

— Ah, claro. É sempre uma preocupação sua garantir que os pretendentes das suas irmãs cheguem em casa com segurança?

— Isabella não é minha irmã.

Ele não queria que essa frase soasse rude demais, mas soou. Isso fez com que ela o olhasse meio que em choque, poderia ver a quão desconcertada ela ficou quando ouviu. Até Emmett que estava jogando, parou e encarou-o, bloqueando seu celular.

— Digo... É minha prima, mas... É como se fosse. — Ele declarou, tentando consertar.

Era tarde demais e viu isso. Se ela simplesmente soubesse o porquê ele lutava contra todas as forças em chamá-la de irmã... Seria impossível sentir-se tão mal sobre ela, pensar tão mal sobre ela e ainda tê-la como sua irmã. Era difícil suficiente tendo ela como sua prima. Sendo ela onze anos mais nova que ele... Se fosse sua irmã, seria o pior pecado de sua vida. Queria tanto que ela fosse como Alice, que ele se sentisse igual. Teria o maior prazer do mundo em dizer que ela era sua irmã... Mas isso era diferente.

— Eu tenho que ir para casa. Podem dizer para a minha mãe que eu tive que ir?

Ele não esperou ninguém responder, apenas se virou e rumou o mais rápido possível para a saída.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_4 de outubro de 2019_

O dia tinha sido muito produtivo e cansativo, estava no elevador às 17h em ponto. Jane ao seu lado mexia em seu tablet, confirmando as reuniões de segunda-feira. Ora ou outra ela perguntava algo para tirar algumas dúvidas e marcavam em seu tablet.

O elevador se abriu no estacionamento e Edward não conseguiu não lembrar quando Jane passou pela porta, trazendo a lembrança de Bella, há semanas atrás. Ele tinha ficado tão excitado com o contato entre eles, que nem pensou que algo sério poderia ter acontecido até ela ir embora e ele despedir o chefe de manutenção. Garantiu que o elevador estava seguro antes de qualquer pessoa entrar dentro dele novamente.

— Até segunda, senhor Cullen. — Jane se despediu entrando em seu carro, Edward acenou.

Taylor, seu segurança, estava esperando por ele em frente ao Audi, ele abriu a porta e Edward entrou.

— Para onde, senhor Cullen? — Questionou ele.

— Para o apartamento.

Fazia uma semana que ao sair do trabalho, ele pedia para Taylor dirigir pelas ruas próximas a escola de Bella, na esperança de vê-la. Todas foi uma sucessão de fracassos. Ele sabia que podia simplesmente ir visitar sua mãe, mas não sabia se estava pronto para ver Bella pessoalmente novamente, não depois de simplesmente renegá-la. Queria saber o que passava pela mente dela, mas desconfiou que jamais soubesse e que ela nunca diria também.

No caminho, agiu como todo viciado faz, foi atrás do seu objeto de desejo para saciar sua vontade de tê-la. Olhou as últimas fotos que ela postou em seu Instagram, era ela com óculos de sol clássico, em algum carro e seu colar estava presente em todas as fotos. Algo como satisfação preencheu o peito de Edward e ele riu.

Seu celular vibrou em sua mão e o nome de Emmett brilhou no visor.

— Fala.

— Ei, cara, tudo certo para hoje à noite? — Edward revirou os olhos.

Fazia uma semana que Emmett estava praticamente implorando para que ele o socorresse, tinha uma amiga de Rosalie que pediu para que ela a apresentasse a um amigo de Emmett para um encontro duplo. Edward avisou Emm que estava fechado para esse tipo de coisa, mas seu amigo sabia ser persuasivo.

Ele riu ao se recordar.

"_Eu juro que faço o que quiser se você vier nessa porcaria de encontro_" Emmett barganhou e Edward pareceu pensar sobre isso.

"_O que eu quiser é muito abrangente, Emm_"

"_Qualquer porcaria que você quiser Edward. Basta pedir_!" Edward riu quando concordou.

— Eu te disse que iria, não disse? — Disse ele.

— Isso foi segunda, hoje é sexta e você ainda não disse uma palavra sobre o horário. — Edward riu.

Ele estava simplesmente evitando Emmett para saber se seu amigo desistiria, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Respirou fundo, lembrando-se da foto que o amigo lhe amostrara na segunda, quando eles conversaram. Era uma mulher bonita, não podia negar. E fazia muito tempo que ele não ficava a sós com uma mulher bonita... Pelo menos uma que estivesse disponível para ele.

Talvez não fosse um sacrifício muito grande, pensou.

— Você parece uma garota desesperada. — Acusou ele.

— Que seja. 19h no Wa'z Seattle. Esteja lá ou eu vou matar você. — Ameaçou Edward antes de desligar.

Ele riu do nervosismo de Emmett, se perguntou se um dia ele seria assim quando encontrasse uma mulher e superasse a doença que ele sentia pela Bella... Não, achava que não. Talvez ela fosse a única capaz de fazê-lo de sacos de pancadas.

Às 19h em ponto ele estava em frente ao restaurante, aguardando mensagem de Emmett. Seu amigo acenou de longe e ele visualizou o casal que andava apressado. Emmett estava torno elegante em um terno azul marinho e Rosalie não ficava para trás em um vestido acetinado vermelho. Atrás deles estava o encontro desta noite de Edward. Ela era mais loira pessoalmente e ele não gostou disso. Apertou os punhos quando se lembrou dos cabelos cor de chocolate de Isabella. Automaticamente se lembrou das bochechas rosada, do sorriso infantil, do olhar tímido... Era ela que ele queria aqui essa noite, mas então...

— Edward! — Emmett o cumprimentou com um abraço rápido.

Rosalie lhe deu dois beijos no rosto antes de se afastar e dar espaço para a mulher atrás dela. Não era feia, não podia dizer isso. Estava bem arrumada e bem maquiada; o vestido preto não estava feio e ele não poderia encontrar nenhum defeito aparente.

— Essa é Tânia, nós trabalhamos juntas. — Explicou Rosalie — Ela é nova na cidade, então ainda não sabe da sua fama de garanhão.

— Agora sabe. — Edward brincou quando se aproximou se Tânia, trocando dois beijos no rosto com ela também. — Prazer em conhecê-la.

— O prazer é todo meu, Edward.

Ela não enrubescia, não sorria tímida, não ficava resfolegava... Ela só era uma mulher quase na casa dos trinta, sem muito tempo para rodeios e conquista. E não era isso que ele queria... Não era ela que ele queria. Mas tinha que bastar, por ao menos essa noite.

Tânia aceitou rapidamente o braço que ele ofereceu quando entraram no restaurante. Emmett confirmou a reserva e um dos funcionários os acompanhou até a mesa, ele os deixou a vontade com a carta de vinhos e o cardápio principal.

— Aqui é muito bonito... — Tânia comentou, olhando a estrutura do local.

— E caro. — Emmett ressaltou meio contragosto, recebendo um cutucão de sua esposa.

Edward riu da cena, ele conhecia Emmett suficiente para saber que seu amigo não era "pão duro", mas ele certamente não curtia esse tipo de lugares. Nem Rosalie, o que era uma surpresa para Edward o restaurante escolhido ter sido esse. Emmett era um dos caras mais simples que ele já conheceu e casou justamente com uma mulher mais simples que ele. Rosalie se preocupava com muitas coisas, ela se preocupava se seu cabelo estava bem arrumado, se a sua roupa estava apropriada para os locais que estava, mas ela não se preocupava com dinheiro, nem com lugares caros.

Tânia não pareceu ofendida com o comentário de Emmett, porém, ela riu e encarou Edward. Ela não parecia ser o tipo de mulher que dependia de um homem, mas se sentia confortável ao lado de homens poderosos. Não que ele fosse um desses homens. Edward havia herdado uma quantia de dinheiro significativa de seu pai, o suficiente para ele conseguir abrir seu negócio e ter uma boa visibilidade no primeiro ano de sua empresa. Mas ele precisou de muito trabalho duro para ter a credibilidade que tem hoje e essas coisas não caem do céu. Ele conseguiu seu próprio punhado de dinheiro, sua própria carreira e depois de algumas ameaças de alguns concorrentes, resolveu que pelo menos no caminho de casa para o trabalho podia contar com Taylor e uma equipe de segurança.

— Não fique intimidada por isso, peça o que quiser. — Edward pensou bem nas palavras que diria para ela na tentativa de testar um ponto. E o brilho iluminado no rosto de Tânia após ouvir as palavras, era bem nítido: ela gostava do poder.

Não podia julgá-la, ele também gostava.

Eles fizeram o pedido e algumas conversas sobre Tânia surgiram, sobre de onde ela viera – Virginia. Onde ela morava, quanto tempo pretendia ficar, e outras sucessões de perguntas que a fizeram ficar ocupada por um tempo respondendo tudo.

— E você Edward, não fala?

— Não tenho muito para falar. Nasci em Forks, uma cidadezinha a 4 horas de Seattle. Meus pais se mudaram para cá eu ainda era um bebê, então... Sou daqui.

— Rosalie me falou sobre sua empresa e aonde você chegou sozinho... É Admirável... — Elogiou Tânia.

— Não foi sozinho, trabalho com uma equipe muito competente.

— Certo... Humilde. — Tânia riu. — E o que um homem bonito e inteligente como você ainda faz solteiro? Convenhamos que isso seja raro hoje em dia.

— É verdade, eu simplesmente amarrei o último bom partido de Seattle assim que eu o vi, só sobraram esses aí que não valem muito à pena... — Brincou Rosalie, fazendo Edward rir.

Ela provavelmente sabia o quanto ele tinha ficado desconfortável com a pergunta. Ele sempre a ouvia por aonde fosse, vira e mexe sua própria mãe a fazia por mais de uma vez durante a semana, por isso também evitava vê-la com certa freqüência. A cobrança por casamento e filhos às vezes se tornava insuportável.

— Simplesmente não encontrei alguém que me fizesse repensar. — Mentiu.

Ele tinha encontrado, era sua prima e na época que descobriu isso ela tinha 15 anos. E sim, ele era um doente depravado que iria para o inferno.

— Eu quase me casei uma vez. — Tânia confidenciou. — Ainda bem que eu descobri rápido o cafajeste que ele era.

O clima ficou um pouco pesado e Edward bebeu um pouco de seu vinho branco enquanto encarava Emmett... Ele havia lhe trazido uma doida mal resolvida com o passado e o preço disso seria caro.

— Ainda bem que você descobriu então. — Emmett disse, tentando quebrar o clima.

— É verdade. — Ela pensou. — E o que você gosta de fazer nos seu tempo livre, Edward?

Ele odiava falar sobre si mesmo, odiava essa conversa inútil pré-coito que para ele não servia para nada. No máximo, ele iria transar com Tânia e após o ato iria decidir se valeria à pena repetir ou não, e raramente isso teria a ver com a conversa boa ou não que ela tinha. Teria mais a ver se ele suportaria a ladainha inútil ou não.

— Edward tem um iate. Ele ama velejar! — Rosalie interveio.

— Sério? — Os olhos de Tânia brilharam novamente. — Eu amava fazer isso quando era criança, adoraria conhecer seu barco, Edward.

Ele assentiu rindo maliciosamente, encarando Rosalie e bebendo um pouco mais de vinho.

— Se o tempo tiver bom amanhã, poderíamos ir. — Ele iria matar Emmett.

Rosalie olhara de cara feia para seu marido quase que automaticamente e Edward riu, dessa vez, como um psicopata planejando um assassinato.

— Por que não? — Perguntou ironicamente.

— Posso ver a previsão agora mesmo! — Respondeu Tânia animada.

Ele viu a loira mexer em seu celular e conferir se o tempo estaria bom ou não.

— Eu não sei se amanhã é uma boa ideia... Eu combinei com a Bella de irmos ao shopping... — Rosalie anunciou, tornando Edward alerta.

— Ah, Bella pode vir junto! — Emmett realmente não estava entendendo as coisas.

— Ah, Bella pode ir junto? — Rosalie repetiu para o namorado, numa pergunta furiosa.

Ele se encolheu na mesa e Edward cerrou seus punhos.

— É, Emmett, Bella pode vir junto? — Questionou Edward também.

Tânia que estava presa em seu celular levantou a cabeça encarando todos na mesa.

— Quem é Bella? — Perguntou calmamente.

— A irmã de Edward. — Emmett respondeu.

Sim, Edward iria matá-lo. Já decidiu isso em sua mente. Iria cortar os pedaços e despejar no oceano, amanhã mesmo enquanto navega tranquilamente no mesmo ambiente que Tânia e Bella. Que ideia estúpida! Edward pensou, Emmett havia implorado para ele vir e não parava de foder sua vida querendo empurrá-lo para uma mulher que claramente tinha mais problemas que ele.

— Ela não é minha irmã e esse assunto está começando a me cansar. — Disse rudemente. — A única Bella que irá será o próprio barco, ponto final.

— O nome do seu barco é Bella? — Perguntou Tânia.

— Isabella. — Respondeu Rosalie.

— Hm... Ok.

Talvez Tânia percebesse tudo se Bella fosse, Edward pensou. Se ela que nem os conhecia, crispou seus lábios quando soube que o nome de seu iate é Isabella, imagina se ficasse dois minutos com eles?

É óbvio que a escolha do nome ocorrera de forma sutil e bem humorada. Quando comprou o iate, um ano atrás, levou sua mãe e as meninas para velejarem. Alice ficou por um par de horas perguntando qual nome Edward daria a ele, enquanto ele tentava desconversar e ela ficava repetindo como uma gazela:

"_Coloque Alice, é um lindo nome. Coloque Alice_".

Por um par de horas Edward riu enquanto ela dizia que seu nome ficaria perfeito, ele via Bella revirar os olhos sem dar muita atenção à sua irmã, enquanto simplesmente apreciava a vista.

Quando eles desembarcaram no fim da tarde, Alice continua com a ideia fixa de que seu nome deveria ser o nome do barco de Edward.

"_Ok, já que você quer tanto que eu coloque um nome e ficou o dia inteiro me dando sugestões, então eu vou ouvir você. Obrigada pela sugestão, o nome do barco será Isabella_." Edward se lembrava de como o rosto das duas irmãs ficaram vermelhos por razões diferentes. Alice ficou furiosa, questionando a escolha e dizendo que ela deu o palpite do próprio nome, enquanto Isabella parecia envergonhada. Esme apenas rindo apreciando o ataque de Alice.

"_Não é justo! Bella sempre ganha tudo_" reclamou ela.

"_Bella não ficou o dia inteiro me perturbando com isso. Fique como lição para as próximas vezes, eu pretendo comprar um helicóptero_". O rosto de Alice tinha se iluminado com essa informação e ela soltou uma risada, encarando Bella como se disse: "meu nome estará em um helicóptero".

— Certo. Podemos simplesmente velejar em outro dia. — Emmett disse. — Rose não poderá, pois tem um compromisso.

— Ah, tudo bem. Oportunidades não faltarão.

_Se dependesse de Edward... Faltariam todas._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**5 de outubro 2019**

Raios de sol atravessavam as cortinas e iluminavam o rosto ao seu lado, ele sorriu completamente fascinado com a beleza da mulher que dormia tranquilamente. Ela era mais que linda, parecia um anjo com seus olhos fechados, uma mão em baixo da bochecha e os lábios fazendo um biquinho em formato de coração. Seu membro se contorceu, ela era tão pura, tinha a imagem da pureza estampada em seu rosto e ele amava como seu corpo reagia a tudo isso. Era inevitável não olhá-la e não querer possuí-la por inteiro.

Ela era sua.

Nenhuma constatação era mais poderosa que essa: ela era sua.

Sem se conter, estendeu a mão primeiramente tocando a face de anjo da beldade deitada ao seu lado. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto refletia a imagem de toda inocência, quando ele descia os olhos pelo corpo dela, coberto por um lençol fino da cintura para baixo, ele podia perceber o amor de deus por ele ali. Ela era mais que perfeita. Os seios redondos pressionados por seu braço esquerdo e a mão pequenina espalmada na cama, ali ele podia ver a grossa aliança de ouro que ele colocara no dedo dela. Era sua!

Descendo ainda mais podia ver sua silhueta, a cintura fina e feminina, sua pele branca e macia que ele passou horas na noite anterior apertando, beijando, amando...

A bunda perfeita a seguir, a vontade de colocá-la de quatro e fincar suas mãos nela lhe abateu fortemente. Mordeu seus lábios descendo a mão do rosto, para o ombro. Ele apenas escorria seus dedos pela pele macia como um creme, Edward chegou até o lençol e o puxou com delicadeza, observando a nudez de sua mulher. Ele nunca se cansaria de observá-la, apreciá-la, endeusá-la, ela merecia isso.

Não podendo mais se controlar, como um animal faminto ele avançou para ela. A princípio, ela se assustou quando sentiu os lábios grossos dele impactando o céu, mas logo ele sentiu que ela correspondeu. As mãos dela rodearam seu pescoço e ele soube que ela gostou da surpresa. Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, pôde ver um sorriso fluir pelos lábios dela, um sorriso de aprovação.

Edward arrastou uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço dela, aproveitando cada parte. Beijou seu busto, ouvindo seus primeiros gemidos. Ela a puxou para o meio da cama, deitando sobre ela, para poder sugar seus peitos. Os biquinhos rosinhas eram o que ele mais amava, ela sorriu tímida quando ele parou para encará-la.

— Eu te amo... — Soprou para ela antes de chupá-la.

Ela gritou, contorceu-se, virou de um lado para outro e pediu para ele não parar e ele não parou. Trocou o seio, lambendo o outro enquanto fazia um carinho obsceno no mamilo livre dela. Mais gritos, ela se contorcia e ele sabia que já estava molhada para ele.

Descendo a mão pela cintura dela, Edward soltou seu seio e procurou sua boca, beijando-a de leve, ele sussurrou:

— Você está pronta para mim?

— Sempre... Por favor... — Ela murmurou, entregue.

— Por favor, o que? Diga para mim, princesa.

Enquanto ele perguntava, introduziu um dedo dentro dela, sem nenhuma surpresa: ela estava ensopada. Ele conhecia bem seu corpo, já havia experimentado seu corpo inteiro e se deliciado com cada parte e repetido uma vez e outra vez e todas as vezes.

— Eu quero você... — Ela sussurrou entre um gemido.

— Aonde você me quer, hein?

Ele tirou o dedo de dentro dela, beijando seu pescoço e massageando seu clitóris, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse em seus dedos.

— Não goze! — Ele ordenou.

Ainda assim, não parava com seus beijos e tão pouco de massageá-la.

— Por favor, dentro de mim, não posso mais aguentar Edward! — Ela gritou ansiosa.

Ele sorriu vaidoso, ele amava vê-la implorando. Desejou a por tanto tempo, que amava quando ela gritava seu nome com tanto prazer e luxúria.

— Não. — Ele disse. — Na minha boca, espera para gozar na minha boca, amor.

Ela gemia cada vez mais alto e ele sabia que ela estava segurando-se forte para não vir. Parou de beijá-la e tirou sua mão da boceta molhada, trazendo-a para sua boca e lambendo todos os seus dedos. Ela gemeu ainda mais com a cena, enquanto Edward se afastada do corpo dela, ficando de joelho na cama.

— Você não vai fazer amor comigo? — Ela perguntou meio desesperada, meio desolada.

Ele sorriu, sem responder, somente atirou sua língua na gruta molhada fazendo com que ela arfasse algo e gritasse.

— Oh! Edward! Não pare!

Quanto mais ela gritava, mais excitado ele ficava e com mais ímpeto ele a chupava. Rodeava seu clitóris, lambia, sugava e introduzia levemente dois dedos dentro dela. Os gritos aumentaram ainda mais e ele soube que ela estava perto.

— Oh! Edward! Edward! Edward!

Ele soube que ela estava vindo, o jeito como seus espasmos eram forte e apertavam seus dedos com força. Edward os retirou e lambeu, sugou e limpou com vontade todos os sulcos que ela dera a ele. Como ele a desejou! Tê-la era o paraíso.

Se afastando um pouco, ele empurrou sua cueca para fora do corpo e se posicionou entre ela, que ainda gemia baixinho e suas pernas tremiam forte. Quando a penetrou com delicadeza, jamais imaginou que um dia fosse fazer amor com alguém. Mas era isso, ele a amava. Não era só luxuria, não era só desejo proibido, não era só lascívia, era a porra de um amor que o arrebatava inteiro.

Moveu-se dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer mais alto. Inclinou-se para ela, beijou sua boca com força, sugou seu mamilo enquanto ela agarrava seus cabelos e o puxava para mais perto, para beijá-los. Eles dançavam no mesmo ritmo, sentia o mesmo prazer, eram forjados do mesmo metal, tinham a mesma doença, se pertenciam!

— Olhe para mim! — Ele mandou desesperado, entrando e saindo de dentro dela como se sua vida dependesse disso. — Isso... Você sabe o quanto eu te amo?

Ela o olhava com admiração, devoção, com um amor que ele jamais pensou que fosse sentir.

— Eu te amo! — Ela gritou para ele.

— Eu te amo pra caralho, Isabella. Eu te amo.

Enquanto juravam um ao outro enquanto se amavam, Edward entrava e saia de dentro dela com mais rapidez, gemendo de prazer, satisfeito por estar finalmente tendo-a para si. Fazer amor com ela era melhor do que qualquer sonho que ele pudesse ter.

— Eu sou sua, goze comigo, eu te amo! — Ela implorou, gemendo ainda mais para ele.

_Não precisou pedir novamente, ele liberou o animal enjaulado dentro dele, com um urro despejou-se dentro dela, beijando sua boca selvagem. _

**Caralho!** Pensou.

Edward abriu seus olhos quando rolou na cama, procurando a bonita mulher ao seu lado, mas só encontrou o vazio. Olhou para baixo, vendo seu membro em sua mão e confusão de porra pelos lençóis e sua perna. Que porra de sonho tinha sido aquele? Ele pensou. Tinha sido a coisa mais intensa que já vivenciara. Todas às vezes que sonhava com Bella era perversidade. Havia muito sexo, penetração, mas nada de amor. Nada de declarações, apesar de ele saber que ela merecia todo o cuidado do mundo. Ele só era um animal abusando de uma menina... Mas esse sonho.

Ele estava abalado. Seu peito apertou e ele sabia que estava muito abalado. Vê-la deitada em sua cama, usando uma aliança, jurando amor... Aquilo havia sido mais que sonho. Eram sentimentos que ele nunca pretendia trazer para a superfície e deixar-se levar com ninguém. Não podia tê-la, não adiantava. Mas ele queria, ele queria muito. Estava cansado de acordar gozado sem ninguém ao seu lado, cansado de gritar o nome dela enquanto dormia.

Exausto.

Levantou-se e rumou para o banheiro, ainda sentindo toda a sensação de estar dentro dela. Sua imaginação iria matá-lo, pensou. Tomou um banho rápido e ela não saia de sua cabeça. Fez um café bem forte, conferiu suas mensagens e frisou em uma de Emmett lhe pedindo desculpas pela burrada da noite.

A noite anterior...

Tinha sido um fiasco, sem dúvidas. Ele não conseguiu suportar seus pensamentos que estavam cada vez mais focados nela... Na menina que estava deixando ele cada vez mais alucinado por ela. Deu uma carona para Tânia no final da noite por pura gentileza, ela tentou de todas as formas estenderem a noite, mas Edward apenas disse que estava cansado e que precisava dormir. Ela fez um muxoxo quando se rendeu e ele não pediu o telefone dela quando ela desceu do carro.

"_Você me deve uma_." Edward respondeu.

Tomou seu café pensando no que faria, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente por causa da sua respiração acelerada, enquanto ele pensava que precisava vê-la. Fazia 23 dias que ele nem se quer ouvia sua voz, ele precisava vê-la nem que fosse por cinco minutos.

"_Qualquer coisa, cara_." recebeu uma mensagem de Emmett e ao ler, respirou fundo.

Edward conferiu à hora antes de pegar sua carteira, chaves que precisaria e sair de casa. Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu, quando percebeu estava do outro lado da cidade, estacionado no portão da casa de sua mãe.

Quando desceu do carro, teve uma doce surpresa. Ao abrir os grandes portões de ferro, um grunhido rugiu atraindo atenção das suas duas mulheres preferidas no mundo: Esme e Isabella. Ele só focou nela, estava especialmente bonita essa manhã. Vestia um macaquinho curto jeans, com uma blusa de manga rosa por baixo e botas apropriadas para jardinagem. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e alguns fios de cabelo caídos no rosto. Além disso, Bella estava diferente, tinha uma franja meiga em sua testa... O que fez com que ele gemesse, ela parecia mais inocente que nunca.

— Olha se não é o meu menino favorito neste mundo. — Esme dissera rapidamente assim que o viu.

Sua mãe estava parecida com Bella. Ambas tinham uma colher de pedreiro e estavam mexendo na areia e replantando algumas flores.

— Olha se não são as minhas duas mulheres favoritas neste mundo. — Edward imitou sua mãe, fazendo com que Bella arfasse e Esme sorrisse encantada.

— Alice ficaria com ciúme se ouvisse isso. — Brincou Esme quando Edward estava perto suficiente para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

— Você sabe que eu não minto, mamãe.

Esme revirou seus olhos e riu em seguida, sabendo realmente que Edward poderia ser muitas coisas, mentiroso não era uma delas. Ela voltou para sua planta quando ele se virou para Bella.

— Como está, Isabella? — Não tivera beijos de cumprimento com ela.

Eles nunca se tocavam, raras eram as exceções em datas comemorativas ou incidentes em elevadores, ele riu ao se recordar.

— Estou bem. Em que demos o prazer da sua visita, depois de sei lá, um mês? — Era ressentimento? Ele se perguntou ao ouvi-la.

Bella parecia um pouco arredia, até Esme pigarreou um pouco ao ouvir. Edward viu sua mãe abaixada, mexendo em sua planta, mas não ouviu nada dela.

Ele se sentiu mal. Ela tinha razão, sua obsessão por ela acaba o afastando dela, de sua mãe e de Alice.

— Eu mereço isso... — Ele disse. — É o trabalho e...

— Não esteve tão ocupado com o trabalho ontem quando foi a um encontro. — Bella atirou novamente.

Ela estava com raiva dele? Edward ficou confuso por um minuto. Como ela soube? Rosalie? Emmett? Ambos?

Esme pigarreou novamente, se colocando de pé.

— Encontro? — Perguntou curiosa.

Bella sustentava sua feição séria, porém, ela foi ocupar a posição antes ocupada por Esme. Voltou para as plantas como se não tivesse feito perguntas sérias com leve tom de acusação. Edward não soube dizer como se sentiu com isso. Era uma surpresa, óbvio. Não sabia por que ela estava tão aborrecida, isso o desagradava um pouco, mas... Ao mesmo tempo, era novo. Isabella era sempre tão... Bella. Ela não brigava se zangava ou reclamava de algo. Era sempre gentil, amorosa, educada.

— Não foi um encontro. Emmett me pediu um favor e eu fiz, uma amiga de Rosalie está há pouco tempo na cidade e não conhece ninguém, Emmett não queria jantar só com as duas e insistiu que eu fosse.

Enquanto ele falava, olhava para ela. Esme trocou um olhar com Edward e depois olhou para Bella, que não teve nenhuma reação ao ouvir.

— Ela parece zangada. — Esme cochichou para ele.

— Mas você tem razão. Se eu tenho tempo para jantar com uma estranha, porque não para ficar com minha família? — Ele disse, tentando chamar a atenção dela outra vez.

Ele estava se explicando para uma menina de 17 anos. Isso era totalmente novo e um pouco constrangedor para ele.

— Está tudo bem. — Bella respondeu, o surpreendendo.

Em um segundo, ela parecia ter voltado a ser a Bella de sempre.

— Não está tudo bem... — Esme cochichou de novo e Edward assentiu. Ela franziu o nariz, como quem diz "você está encrencado".

— Eu sei... — Ele respondeu para a mãe. — Então... Eu vim aqui para convidá-las para velejar. O tempo está bom e nós podemos tirar o final de semana de folga e voltar na segunda.

Ele faltou alto suficiente para que Bella ouvisse. Ela ficou imóvel por um segundo e depois se colocou de pé, encarando Esme e em seguida Edward.

— Alice está doente. — Esme que respondeu. — Não é nada grave, não se preocupe. É uma virose, ainda assim, recomendações médica são bastante liquido e repouso.

— Ah... — Edward resfolegou. — Devo ir vê-la.

Ele iria começar a andar quando Esme o segurou.

— Alice não pode ir e eu fatalmente ficarei com ela, mas Bella pode. Ela fica aqui trancada todos os dias; e o tempo está tão bonito... Sem nenhum sinal de chuva... E ela ama aquele iate, aliás, você devia usá-lo mais vezes.

Edward ficou em um silêncio absoluto. Seu peito apertou de forma involuntária e o medo sucedeu. Um final de semana sozinho com ela? Era perigoso demais... Não podia, não depois do sonho intenso que tivera essa noite. Só vê-la era o suficiente... Ficar perto... Mas tão perto assim? Não foi isso que ele tinha imaginado quando teve a ideia de convidá-las para velejar. Ele queria passar um tempo com ela, mesmo com a interferência de Alice e o olhar preocupado de sua mãe para os três.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, viu um sorriso em expectativa no rosto de Bella. Ela parecia tão chateada há alguns minutos atrás, ela realmente estava zangada com ele e pensar em chateá-la doía mais nele, que nela, com certeza.

— Alice ficará uma fera por não poder ir. — Ela sorriu.

Era nítido que queria ir, ele não poderia desmanchar o prazer estampado no rosto dela.

— Ela entenderá, basta Edward prometer que vai levá-la da próxima vez. — Pediu Esme.

— Com certeza, mamãe. Eu vou prometer a ela. — Ele disse.

Sua mãe sorriu parecendo tranquila e caminhou para dentro, deixando Bella e Edward a sós.

— Tem certeza que quer que eu vá? Tia Esme teve a ideia, mas...

— Claro que tenho Bella. Vá arrumas suas coisas...

Ela sorriu e saiu andando animada. Edward segurou sua cabeça no minuto seguinte que ela saiu, sabendo que nesse final de semana ele estaria perdido.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_5 de outubro de 2019_

Alice deveria estar realmente mal, pois não fizera drama com a questão de Bella ir e ela ficar em casa. Ela aceitou de bom grado a promessa de Edward de levá-la da próxima vez e sorriu quando sua irmã beijou sua teste. Pediu para que ambos se divertissem por ela.

Esme fez dezenas de recomendação sobre o sol, sobre a alimentação, sobre os lugares para nadar e Bella ouviu tudo atentamente, mas Edward revirava os olhos e ria da preocupação exagerada de sua mãe.

— Edward, cuide bem de Bella. — Ela pediu seriamente quando levou os dois para porta.

— Cuidarei.

Ele cuidaria, obvio. Esme sorriu quando beijou os dois na testa e Bella acenou. Edward colocou a bagagem dela no porta-malas e duas horas depois de ter chegado à casa de sua mãe, eles saíram.

— Coloque o cinto. — Soprou calmamente para ela quando entraram no carro.

Isabella não respondeu, mas colocou o cinto.

Edward respirou fundo, tentando não inalar o perfume dela. Enlouqueceria se ela dormisse perto demais. Não sabia o que poderia ser capaz... Decidiu que não faria nada, prometeu a si mesmo que nem se quer a olharia quando ela colocasse seu biquíni. _Ela é uma criança_, repetiu mentalmente durante o caminho, enquanto dirigia para um supermercado. _Uma criança, uma criança, uma criança,_ cantarolou em sua mente.

— Quem é uma criança? — Bella sussurrou ao lado dele.

Edward sobressaltou-se com a pergunta.

— O quê?

— Estou ouvindo você repetir isso sem parar. — Ela disse, sem entender.

Seria o fim dele, pensou. Não conseguia se quer guardar seus pensamentos para si, quem dirá dela... Era um tolo por ter concordado em trazê-la consigo sem mais pessoas. Pensou em chamar Emmett e Rosalie, mas... O demônio dentro de si rapidamente gritou: **NÃO** e ele deixou-se vencer tão facilmente pelo seu lado obscuro... Ele se quer lutou contra isso.

_Lascívia_... Era seu lado animal no comando.

Ele não respondeu Bella, achou melhor não falar nada enquanto não tivesse autocontrole suficiente. Continuou dirigindo até entrar no estacionamento do primeiro supermercado que encontrou. Respirou fundo quando tirou o cinto e saiu do carro, ela fez o mesmo.

— Vamos comprar algumas coisas para comermos durante a madrugada... Nós podemos almoçar antes de ir, você gostaria? — Edward perguntou quando encontrou um carrinho disponível e entraram no supermercado.

— Se você quiser, posso cozinhar no iate... — Bella ofereceu de bom grado.

Edward suspirou, sentindo o frio em seu estomago.

— Está indo para descansar, nada de cozinha. — Ela sorriu para ele. — Pode pegar o que você quiser. — Se interrompeu por um segundo, puxando-a para si. — O que você quiser, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Ela assentiu obediente. Ele gostava disso nela. Na maioria das vezes ela seguia comandos sem questionar. Ele achava preocupante, mas ela era uma boa menina. Sempre fora... Alice que era o verdadeiro problema. E ele agradecia por sua luxuria ser toda em Isabella... Se fosse com Alice, não imaginava o que poderia acontecer, a menina não tinha juízo.

Separaram-se brevemente enquanto Edward seguia pegando alguns itens essenciais de higiene nas prateleiras. Bella apareceu alguns minutos depois com alguns biscoitos recheados, que ele reconheceu alguns de sua marca e sabor favorito e ela riu para ele quando viu que ele reconheceu. Ela trouxe alguns salgados, que ele também gostava. Como ela sabia seu gosto assim? Ele sabia que se abrisse a dispensa de sua mãe, encontraria as coisas de seu gosto, mas Bella se atentava a isso? Em saber o que ele gostava?

Ele continuou nos corredores, pegando alguns engradados de cerveja, hambúrgueres e pizzas de microondas e lasanhas.

Isabella voltou algum tempo depois com latinhas de refrigerante e garrafas de água. Seguiram juntos em direção ao caixa, quando numa prateleira próxima, viu que Isabella ficou estatelada na cessão de vinhos. Ele sabia que ela bebeu vinho rose em seu aniversário, duas taças somente e reparou como o rosto dela ficou corado com o efeito do álcool.

— Pegue. — Ele disse, quando soube que ela estava hesitante em frente a um vinho rose.

Isabella sorriu e pegou a garrafa, colocando-a no carrinho e ele seguiu pelo caminho dela, pegando outra garrafa de vinho. Ajudou Edward embalar as compras e colocá-las no carrinho e esperou do lado de fora enquanto ele pagava.

— Onde você quer almoçar? — Perguntou enquanto arrastava o carrinho até seu carro.

Estava pronto para ouvi-la dizer "não sei" quando ela inclinou sua cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltou para ele, pronta para responder:

— Altura.

Edward paralisou um pouco. O restaurante ficava no caminho do porto, então era bom... Mas era uma surpresa que ela escolhesse e ainda escolhesse um restaurante como aquele. Era culinária italiana, conhecido por ser um restaurante romântico e perfeito para pedidos especiais.

Ele engoliu a saliva quando a lembrança de seu sonho o abateu, Bella com uma aliança e casada com ele, deitada em sua cama, fazendo amor.

— Altura então. — Ele disse, sabendo que não poderia dizer não a ela.

Analisou-a enquanto o ajudava guardar as compras. Diferente da manhã: ela estava com uma bermuda jeans clara, camiseta de manga com alguma coisa da Disney e tênis. Ela era uma menina, voltou a dizer em sua mente. Uma _criança_! Como ele conseguia ter pensamentos tão pervertidos com ela?

Eles almoçaram em silêncio com alguns olhares curiosos sob eles, Edward pensou no que as pessoas estariam imaginando... Se ele era seu pai, seu amante, seu amigo... Um _pedófilo_.

— Você acha que alguém pensa que sou sua namorada? — Isabella perguntou um tempo depois, enquanto comia sua sobremesa e parecia ler seus pensamentos.

Parecia um anjo, mas no fundo devia ser uma bruxa, ele pensou.

A pergunta era feita num tom inocente e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ela não parecia incomodada com isso, Edward percebeu. Mas para ele, foi uma surpresa ouvir algo assim dela. Mas entendia, em dois anos com elas morando aqui, nunca havia saído a sós com uma delas. Ou eram as duas, ou sua mãe estava e na maioria das vezes Esme realmente os acompanhava.

— O que você acha? — Ele riu, entrando na brincadeira.

— Que sim. — Ela respondeu como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

Isso causou sensações que Edward não precisava. Seu animal interior rangeu dentro da jaula e ele respirou, tentando mantê-lo preso.

— Tenho certeza que estão pensando no quanto eu sou velho para você. — Ele riu, mas ela riu ainda mais.

— Velho? Como você é exagerado.

— Então você não me acha velho? — _Para você_, completou mentalmente.

Os olhos de Bella eram pura diversão, ela comia seu mousse de chocolate e negava sorrindo. Enquanto Bella era toda inocência, Edward tinha ideias nada inocentes na cabeça sobre o que sua prima estava dizendo.

— Foi em um restaurante assim que você levou o seu encontro ontem à noite? — Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Edward a encarou profundamente, deixando de lado a própria sobremesa. Bella era a incógnita que ele estava otimista em tentar desvendar pelo menos um pouco esse final de semana. A curiosidade dela sobre seu encontro na noite passada o deixava confuso, mas pelo menos ela não estava tão arisca quanto de manhã.

Ele bebeu um pouco de vinho branco que ainda restara em sua taça e em seguida um gole de água e encarou novamente.

— Foi. — Disse.

— E como foi? — Ela quis saber.

— Nosso almoço ganha de 10 a 0. — Ele não pensou quando respondeu.

O sorriso que Isabella abriu foi tímido e ele gostou disso. Seu animal enjaulado também, pois reagiu direto em seu membro e ele respirou profundamente.

— E como a noite terminou?

Ele não tinha certeza do que porque ela estava tão curiosa em saber sobre isso, mas alguns pensamentos começaram a rondar em sua cabeça. Ele era doente e claro que o pervertido em sua mente ia interpretar qualquer coisa que ela dissesse como um incentivo.

— Eu a deixando na porta de seu prédio, após dizer que estava muito cansado e precisava dormir. — Sinceramente ele disse.

— Beijo de despedida?

— No rosto.

— Hm.

Ele gostou da resposta dela, o arquear de sobrancelha e a desconfiança em seu tom. Riu despretensiosamente... Se Bella estava pensando que ontem a noite ele beijou outra mulher, qual era seu interesse nisso? Ou sua preocupação?

— Eu gostei daqui. — Ela mudou de assunto.

— Podemos voltar outro dia... À noite. — Ele dissera.

Encararam-se por segundos a fio sem se quer piscar, Edward lambeu os lábios inferiores e quebrou o magnetismo entre os dois, soltando uma risada.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Ela perguntou.

— Quando voltarmos aqui à noite, propriamente vestidos e ambientados ao local, não terão duvidas de que somos um casal.

O rubor no rosto dela fora suficientemente recompensador. Ele bebeu toda sua água e ela nem se quer pôde responder, o garçom que os atenderam chegou trazendo a conta que Edward havia solicitado um pouco antes.

Ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira para Bella, saíram em silêncio após ele pagar. Sua mão gentilmente depositada nas costas de Bella, conduzindo-a para saída enquanto agradeciam gentilmente garçom que os atenderam. Edward abriu a porta para que ela pudesse entrar e fechou em seguida, respirando fundo e dirigindo em direção ao porto.

Taylor estava lá quando ele chegou, lhe entregando as chaves. O ajudou a carregar as bolsas e Edward avisou que não precisaria dele no barco e que poderia levar o carro para casa.

Quando ele entrou no barco, Bella estava guardando tudo na geladeira. Ele sorriu em como ela era prestativa e solicita, era uma das coisas que mais gostava nela. Ela seria uma mulher incrível quando ficasse mais velha, sentia profunda inveja do homem que tivesse a sorte de casar-se com ela. Ele morreria de ciúmes pelo resto da vida.

Ajudou-a rapidamente. Conferiu se as coisas estavam em ordem e Taylor fez um grande trabalho trazendo uma pessoa para limpar e mudar as roupas de cama.

Era um iate de grande porte. Uma mini cozinha bem equipada com fogão, geladeira, microondas e uma pequena mesa. Dois quartos, um deles com uma grande cama de casal e o outro com duas de solteiro. Tinha um banheiro razoável. O decker era grande o bastante para umas 15 pessoas irem confortável, mas hoje... Era somente dos dois.

Ele subiu para dar partida, com seu coração acelerado à medida que se distanciava do porto. Não demorou muito para que sua sereia aparecesse o hipnotizando. Fazia algum tempo que ele não a via de biquíni, seu corpo tremeu quando viu que ela havia mudado. Os seios um pouco maiores e firmes e a bunda perfeita... Ele prometeu não olhar, mas estava secando-a e ela certamente havia percebido, porque retribuía seu olhar e corava.

Nenhum dois disse absolutamente nada por um bom tempo. Ele conduzia o barco tranquilamente, mas seus olhos estavam grudados na bunda dela. Bella estava deitada tranquilamente de barriga para baixo. Quando chegou a um ponto tranqüilo e seguro, Edward ancorou o iate, deixando em automático.

Ele desceu e voltou para o deck com um frasco na mão.

— Odiaria que você estivesse arruinasse uma pele tão bonita. — Ele ronronou para ela, ficando bem à sua frente.

Bella levantou a cabeça e o encarou e ele percebeu que ela corou novamente. Não sabia ao certo se foi pelo o que ele disse ou porque ele estava sem camisa. Se ela o viu sem camisa duas ou três vezes, foi muito. Ele apontou o protetor solar para ela, que se levantou e sorriu ao pegar, Edward puxou a mão para trás e riu quando ela ficou frustrada por não conseguir pegar.

— Vire-se, eu vou te ajudar...

Era um jogo perigoso... E ele sabia bem. Como esperado, Bella obedeceu sem relutar. Estava na hora dele testar seus demônios... O animal em sua jaula rosnava para ser libertado e seu coração batia tão forte que ele tinha medo que Bella pudesse ouvi-lo.

Abriu o frasco, colocando uma quantidade considerável de protetor e entregou o vidro para ela. Esfregou a mão uma na outra e quando tocou a pele quente dela, não conseguiu disfarçar um gemido baixo. Bella tremeu um pouco quando sentiu o toque dele e ele a ouviu resfolegar. O clima de sensualidade enquanto ele esfregava o protetor pelos seus ombros e descia até sua cintura estava deixando-o doido. Seu pau doía dentro de seu short, implorava para ser libertado, implorava para explorar a zona mais erógena do corpo dela.

Edward desceu a mão pela cintura de Bella e seguiu pela barriga, se aproximando um pouco mais do corpo dela. Bella inclinou um pouquinho à cabeça para trás, na qual tocou o peito dele. Edward não queria encostá-la, ele sabia que o tecido do seu short era fino e Bella não usava nada além de biquíni, diferente do dia do elevador, hoje ela simplesmente sentiria tudo.

Com muito autocontrole ele conseguiu se afastar de uma vez. Ouviu um muxoxo vindo dela quando ele tirou suas mãos de seu corpo. Era como uma reclamação esganiçada. Ela não se virou para ele e ele continuou parado fitando o corpo da menina que estava deixando ele maluco.

— Acho que você consegue passar na frente. — A voz dele saiu tão rouca, tão excitada, que ele sabia que era seu animal enjaulado falando.

Bella fez um "_uhum_", mas não disse absolutamente mais nada. Sou mais forte do que eu pensava, ele disse a si mesmo, se afastando dela.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_5 de outubro 2019_

Era noite, Bella estava deitada no deck com uma taça de vinho, usava uma saída de praia fina e a brisa da noite era gelada. Seu corpo todo estava arrepiado e os mamilos intumescidos sobressaltavam-se, ficando evidentes. Edward não tirava os olhos dele, parecia um louco predatório secando-a o dia inteiro, sem nenhum pudor. Ele estava na quarta latinha de cerveja, ela na terceira taça de vinho e ele simplesmente não deveria estar dando bebida alcoólica para uma menor de idade no meio do oceano.

Uma música suave tocava em som baixo, era a única coisa que não fazia com que o ambiente ficasse em um silêncio completo.

Afastando-se das barras de proteção do barco, ele virou-se para ela, encarando-a.

— Está com frio? — Ele finalmente perguntou, olhando para seus seios.

— Um pouco. — Ela disse.

— Quer entrar? Baixei alguns filmes e podemos assistir na tela plana do quarto principal.

Só depois que ele deu a ideia que pensou no que estava sugerindo. Os dois... Em um quarto... Numa cama de casal, sozinhos num barco.

Bella soltou uma risada dele, porque provavelmente pensou o mesmo que ele. Ela tentou se levantar, mas desequilibrou-se e ele estava perto o suficiente para segurá-la.

— Acho que eu já bebi o suficiente. — Disse ela, com uma risada.

— Se minha mãe souber que eu deixei você beber três taças de vinho seguidas...

— Sua mãe não precisa saber. — Ela o cortou.

Ele estava sendo irresponsável, soltou-a e Bella calçou seus chinelos para ir em direção aos quartos.

— Acho que eu deveria tomar um banho antes. — Ela disse para ele que vinha atrás dela.

Edward fechou a porta para o deck atrás de si e desceu. O silêncio imperou ali, não havia se quer a música ambiente.

— Irei depois que você. Vou colocar uma pizza no forno.

— Boa ideia. — Ela disse entrando no banheiro.

Edward abriu a torneira da cozinha e lavou o rosto com água gelada, precisava se acalmar para não fazer algo que pudesse se arrepender. _Ela é só uma criança,_ disse novamente. Só uma criança.

Colocou a pizza no forno, subiu mais três latinhas de cerveja para o freezer e uma de refrigerante. Ele foi ver se a TV estava funcionando e procurou seu pen-drive em sua própria mala, inserindo na entrada. Separou uma roupa para vestir após o banho e buscou sua escova de dente na mochila. Quando voltou para cozinha, Bella abriu a porta do banheiro. O cheiro delicioso de morangos despertou algo em seu instinto primitivo. E lá estava ela... Cabelos molhados, sua pele cheirando tão bem que ele queria lambe-la... E o perfume que ele amava. E claro, não podia deixar de reparar no pedaço indecente de pano que ela usava: uma blusinha de alça, nitidamente sem sutiã com estampas de cachorrinhos e um shortinho combinando. Era a imagem do próprio pecado que a igreja católica abominava. Céus, ele ia morrer! Estava certo de que morreria essa noite, deitado aos pés dessa mulher, depois de tanto venerá-la.

— Posso cuidar da pizza agora, vá tomar banho. — Ela disse virando-se de costas para ele.

Aquela coisinha pequena que ela vestia e chamava de short, marcava perfeitamente a bunda perfeita que ela tinha. Ele a viu entrar no outro quarto, onde estava suas coisas e deixar sua toalha lá. Voltar em seguida com uma escova de cabelos e um sorriso no rosto. Edward pegou suas coisas e foi para o banho.

O pensamento de se tocar com ela do outro lado da fina parede lhe deixava cego de tanto excitação... Mas não o fez, tomou banho e usou sua loção de barba e pós barba quando se barbeou. Usou seu perfume e desodorante e escovou os dentes. Saiu de lá com um short e uma camisa de malha branca. Pelo menos era grande suficiente para disfarçar sua ereção.

A pizza estava na bancada e Bella cortava. Ela estava cantarolando uma música bem baixinha e dançando, Edward deu uma risada e ela se assustou, parando.

— Eu estava adorando seu show. — Instigou ele, a fazendo corar.

— Eu canto mal e danço mal, nada para apreciar...

_Ah... Bella... Se você soubesse.._. Ele pensou, mas não respondeu nada.

— Pizza cortada, dois garfos e guardanapos; acho que estamos prontos para o filme. — Ela disse animada.

— Sim, coloquei refrigerante para gelar para você. — Edward avisou.

— Ah, acho que ainda vou ficar no vinho, mas obrigada.

Ele a olhou, mas não disse nada. Pegou uma latinha de cerveja na geladeira e observou enquanto ela levava a pizza para o quarto. Suspirou profundamente, morrendo de medo do que ele seria capaz de fazer com ela se não se controlasse.

Sabendo que ela estava com as mãos ocupadas, pegou uma taça limpa no armário e tirou o vinho da geladeira para encher a taça dela, guardou a garrafa e caminhou para o quarto e ela sorriu quando viu que ele se lembrou.

— Se você ficar bêbada espero que não ronque. — Brincou ele.

— Engraçadinho.

Edward deixou que ela escolhesse e a escolha foi um filme de romance... Ele não se surpreendeu; adolescentes são mesmo românticas incorrigíveis. Bella ficou sentada perto do pé da cama e ele se recostou na cabeceira, comeram e beberam e a viu ir e voltar da cozinha duas vezes com mais vinho.

— Você sabe que eu não mordo, não é? — Perguntou encarando as costas dela.

— Por que diz isso? — Ela estava corando, não era novidade.

— Você está há uns cinco metros de distância de mim, com a cara quase enfiada na TV.

Bella soltou uma risada, relaxando seu ombro.

Edward a viu se levantar e sorrir para ele, com as bochechas mais coradas que o habitual e supôs ser pelo vinho.

— Chega de vinho para você, senhorita. — Avisou enquanto ela bebia o que ainda tinha em sua taça.

— Eu não estou controlando o quarto de cerveja você está bebendo... — Ela acusou, fazendo um muxoxo.

— Eu não tenho 17 anos.

— Qual seu problema com idade? — Ela murmurou quando se sentou ao lado dele.

Essa pergunta o pegou de surpresa, obviamente. Edward a encarou por dois segundos até voltar seus olhos para TV.

— Não tenho problemas com idade. A não ser quando se trata da minha prima. — Ele disse calmamente.

— Então se fosse outra garota de 17 anos aqui, você a deixaria beber?

— Não sei. — Ele realmente não sabia.

— Certo...

A resposta não a satisfez, ele ficou em silêncio e percebeu como ela estava arrepiada ao seu lado.

— Está com frio? Quer uma coberta? — Ofereceu.

— Eu não estou com frio. Estou com calor.

Ele estava prestes a perguntar por que ela estava arrepiada e então quando encarou seu rosto, Isabella estava vermelha. Ele se levantou ligando o ar-condicionado. Levou o que sobrou da pizza para a cozinha e fechou a porta quando voltou. Abriu o pequeno armário do quarto, tirando um edredom de lá.

— Vai esfriar jájá. — Avisou, colocando a coberta no pé da cama.

Bella virou o restante da taça de uma vez só e fechou os olhos com força, encarando-a.

— Não devia ter feito isso. — Avisou.

— Tem alguma coisa que eu estou autorizada a fazer, senhor Cullen? — Ela perguntou se inclinando para ele.

Edward cerrou seus punhos com força e fechou os olhos, quando voltou a abrir, Bella já estava em sua posição. Ela havia deixado sua taça no chão no quarto e puxado a coberta para se deitar melhor.

— E se eu dormir aqui? — Ela sussurrou quando ele não disse nada.

— Você pode dormir, se quiser... — Ele disse.

— Não vai ser estranho? — Perguntou ela.

— Foi estranho ser minha namorada no almoço? — Ele perguntou e ela soltou uma risada.

— Edward Cullen, o senhor certinho, perguntando para uma menina de _17 anos_ se era estranho ser a namorada dele no almoço... — Ela debochou.

— Eu não sou certinho. — Frisou ele.

— Ah! Não! "_Não bebe mais vinho Bella_", "_Use o protetor solar Bella!_" "_Não fique muito tempo no sol, Bella_". — Ela fez uma imitação da voz dele, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

— Você não está acostumada a beber. Gosta de estar fora de si?

Ela não respondeu nada e ele ficou quieto também. Bella virou-se de costas para ele, profundamente irritada, o que não ajudou, já que sua bunda ficou toda de fora. Edward puxou a coberta com toda a resistência que tinha e tampou a bunda dela. Ela bufou em seguida.

Ela ficou assim por algum tempo e depois se voltou para ele, para surpreender-se por ele estar encarando-a o tempo todo. Edward estava com a face atormentada.

— Edward... — Ela sussurrou, chamando-o.

— Sim?

— Obrigada por me trazer. — Ele sorriu para ela, suavizando sua feição. — Qualquer menina de 17 anos teria sorte se você desse bola para ela.

— Você não sabe o que diz, linda... — Ele disse com toda delicadeza possível, não queria que ela ficasse chateada com ele.

Estava errado. Ele era onze anos mais velhos que ela, não podia se permitir a isso, ela se quer era maior de idade. E ainda era sua prima; Edward conseguiu ver em sua mente o rosto de decepção de sua mãe se imaginasse que algo do tipo poderia ter acontecido entre eles.

— Do que você tem medo? — Ela de repente perguntou, sentando-se na cama e o encarando.

Edward fechou os olhos com força. Desviou-se dela quando os créditos do filme começaram a subir, se ela lhe perguntasse a história, ele não saberia dizer, passou o tempo todo secando sua prima.

— Do que está falando, Bella? — Ele sussurrou, preocupado com a resposta.

— _Nada_... Boa noite, Edward. — Ela parecia cansada, ele constatou.

— Boa noite, doce menina.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_6 de outubro de 2019_

Não seria novidade para ninguém se ele dissesse que não conseguiu dormir por mais de cinco minutos na noite passada. Cada vez que Bella se mexia ao seu lado, seu corpo ficava cada vez mais autoconsciente da presença dela ali. Em pensar no sonho que tivera com ela dias atrás... Ninguém acreditaria, e lá estava ele, se comportando como um cavalheiro no máximo que ele podia. O animal enjaulado rangia e urrava dentro dele, ainda assim, Edward o mantinha preso com toda força.

Levantou-se antes do dia amanhecer, estava muito consternado com tudo aquilo. Encarou-a antes de sair, vendo como ela era a coisa mais linda desse mundo dormindo. Em algum momento durante a noite ele precisou esforçar-se muito para não estender a mão e tocá-la em todas as partes que sua roupa lhe cobria.

Tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Durante algumas horas sentiu a brisa suave da manhã e sentiu os primeiros raios de sol tocar sua pele. Fechou seus olhos fortemente, pensando se alguém no céu teria compaixão para ele suportar com força e resiliência o dia de hoje.

Por volta das oito preparou café da manhã, imaginou que um pouco de café forte, torradas, ovos e bacon pudessem lhe ajudar a suportar o dia. Sentou no deck, observando como o mar estava calmo e ouvindo alguns passarinhos cantarem distante. Não se tornou alheio ao som que vinha da direção das escadas algum tempo depois, estava consciente também do cheiro delicioso que acompanhava os passos que vinham detrás dele. Não olhou, segurou-se sentado na parte acolchoada que servia para o banho de sol. Bella logo surgiu a sua frente, ele abriu e fechou a boca enquanto a olhava. Os cabelos cor de chocolate estavam soltos, caindo ondulados em contraste com a blusa branca que ela vestia – sua blusa branca – a blusa que ele usou para dormir. Os pés descalços de Bella tocaram o chão frio do deck, um pouco distante dele, enquanto a observava segurar uma xícara em suas mãos e escorar no parapeito.

— Bom dia... — Ela disse.

O rosto corado misturava-se com sua timidez de sempre, mas também com o leve bronzeado do dia anterior. Edward não conseguiu responder nada, estava vidrado encarando a pele nua da coxa dela, onde sua camisa não conseguia cobrir. Ele tinha certeza que por baixo da blusa estava um conjunto de biquínis que o deixaria louco.

— O café está ótimo. — Ela disse sorrindo gentilmente, ao perceber o infinito silêncio dele.

— Dormiu bem?

O que pareceu um século depois, ele engoliu a saliva e tentou desviar seus olhos quando perguntou para ela. O animal enjaulado reclamou por não ter a visão mais perfeita da pele de Bella refletindo ao sol.

— Muito bem! Minha nossa, sua cama é ótima. — Ela parecia realmente entusiasmada ao dizer aquilo.

Ele apertou seus olhos ao vê-la lamber seu lábio inferior e beber um pouco mais de café.

— Que bom que gostou... Ela é sua para dormir todas as vezes que estiver aqui.

Bella sorriu assentindo.

— Obrigada... Também devo reconhecer seu mérito nisso, quase não se moveu esta noite e não ouvi quando se levantou. Você é sempre tão discreto assim?

Uma risada rouca escapou pelos lábios dele ao ouvir a pergunta e soou um pouco como uma provocação.

— Geralmente não são esses os comentários que eu ouço quando durmo com uma mulher bonita... Na verdade elas não costumam dormir.

Ele viu a menina corar a sua frente, enquanto esfregava um pé no outro, friccionando suas coxas. Edward soltou um riso abafado, deitando-se sob seus cotovelos de costas para o acolchoado. Admirá-la era tudo que ele podia fazer e nos últimos dias não estava conseguindo esconder seus olhares. Bella não estava facilitando sua vida, consciente ou não, será que ela não sabia que ele era um homem e um homem tem suas fantasias?

Respirou fundo...

_Fantasias..._

Edward tinha muitas fantasias, nesse momento ele fantasiava em colocá-la inclinada sob o chão, enquanto saboreava todo o corpo sem negligenciar nenhuma parte.

— Isso significa que eu não sou tão bonita assim? — A pergunta dela lhe pegara de surpresa.

Voltando-se a sentar, ele estava um pouco em choque. O rosto de Bella não corou quando ela perguntou e ele se questionou o porquê disso. Dificilmente ela não se envergonhava com algo, mesmo que fosse de duplo sentido... Mas agora... Não, ele era louco. Sua mente estava tentando-o enganá-lo e ele não podia deixar-se vencer. Seu demônio daria qualquer justificativa para que ele desse um passo a mais para ela, um passo que iria destruir sua família.

— Isso significa que você é minha prima... E tem 17 anos. — Frisou, relembrando-a.

Bella sorriu dando de ombros, pareceu não se importar com essa resposta, porém.

— O que você gostaria de fazer hoje? — Ele logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

Colocando-se de pé trazendo consigo o prato que ele tinha colocado algumas torradas e um pouco de ovos com bacon e sua xícara de café. Ele viu quando ela o seguiu em direção a cozinha, Edward deixou a louça na pia e ouviu o barulho da xícara de Bella batendo no mármore da pia, bem ao lado dele.

Respirou fundo quando o braço dela roçou levemente ao seu, mas ela logo se afastou.

— Eu gostaria de nadar... — Disse ela, calmamente.

— Certo.

Se afastando, entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes, quando voltou ela ainda estava na cozinha. Ele subiu sem olhar para trás, respirando fundo quando estava livre do feitiço que ela causava nele. Até quando ele ficaria alucinado toda vez que sentisse seu cheiro ou olhasse qualquer parte do seu corpo? Sentia que sua sanidade não iria durar muito tempo.

Edward suspendeu a âncora e tomou o volante, pronto para dirigir. Bella voltou um tempo depois, se segurando no para peito e seguindo para o inicio. Ele observava como o vento batia, balançando o cabelo dela bagunçando-a toda. Ele levantava um pouco a blusa dele no corpo dela... A blusa dele. Ela se quer havia mencionado o motivo de estar usando-a, já ele fingiu que não percebeu isso. Mas não podia controlar seu animal interior feliz e satisfeito por ver a menina bonita que ela era vestida com a roupa dele. Essa era uma das fantasias que ele tinha constantemente... Bella com sua camisa social, andando por seu apartamento, completamente nua por baixo dela... Bella o beijando e abrindo os botões, Bella deixando que ele beijasse seu corpo e a tomasse em qualquer cômodo...

Pervertido. Ele era um pervertido e iria para o inferno.

Estava com seu pau duro, outra vez e gemeu de frustração.

Quando diminuiu a velocidade, quase parando em uma ilha um pouco distante, seu animal acordou dentro de si, lembrando-o que estava muito longe de casa. Bella se virou assim que ele ancorou o iate, ela sorriu caminhando na direção dele e quando estava perto o bastante, puxou a camisa pela barra e passou pela cabeça, retirando-a.

Edward gemeu baixo.

Ela era perfeita e a sua tortura do dia era um par de biquínis preto, a parte de baixo era amarrada nas duas laterais de seu quadril e ele só pensava que era só puxar uma das pontas para vê-la como veio ao mundo... E como ele queria ver. Ele só imaginava, o tempo inteiro ele imaginava, mas não fazia ideia se fazia jus a sua imaginação.

Bella continuou andando até ele, segurando sua camisa e a pulsação de Edward acelerou.

— O tecido é tão macio e ela estava cheirando tão bem que eu não consegui me conter e coloquei. — Ela disse, estendendo a camisa para ele.

Edward engoliu a saliva, encarando-a.

— Se você gostou tanto assim, é sua.

— Toda vez que eu gostar de uma coisa você vai me dar? — Perguntou ela, dando um sorriso nada inocente. — Primeiro sua cama, depois sua camisa...

Edward fechou seus olhos com força... Seu animal logo gemeu dentro dele, pensando que Bella poderia simplesmente querê-lo e ele daria a si mesmo a ela, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

_Ah, Bella, se você soubesse..._ Pensou.

— Sim. — Respondeu sinceramente. Considerava-se incapaz de negar algo a ela.

Ela enrubesceu com a resposta, mas não disse nada. Inclinou-se sob Edward e ele paralisou, mas então relaxou quando viu que ela só queria pegar o protetor que estava próximo do painel do iate.

— Você me ajuda? — A voz inocente de Bella ao estender o protetor para ele lhe provocou arrepios.

Esse era um jogo perigoso, um momento onde uma decisão errada e tudo estaria terminado de forma irreversível, mas mesmo assim ele pegou o vidro que ela estendeu. Bella sorriu um pouco tímida, se virando de costas para ele e Edward abriu e espirrou uma quantia generosa de protetor solar.

Ele observou enquanto ela fazia um coque bem alto e ficou ereta logo depois, aguardando por ele... Que deus o ajudasse, pensou. Mas ao mesmo tempo chegou à conclusão que deus não estava ali por ele. Por que deus deixaria que uma menina inocente ficasse a sós com um pervertido que só queria deflorar sua inocência e arranca-lhe todos os orgasmos possíveis?

Quando Edward tocou a pele alva de Bella, espalhando protetor solar por seu ombro, ambos suspiraram. Estar em contato com a pele dela, mesmo que simples, provocava sensações que ele nunca imaginou sentir. Às vezes se sentia um adolescente idiota e precoce ao lado dela. Seu animal interior urrava, querendo sair de sua jaula, mas ele prendia enquanto respirava fundo e descia sua mão pelas costas de Bella. Dessa vez, ele resolveu que não seria tão rápido assim. Retornando para os ombros, Edward os massageou. Bella soltou um grunhido baixo e ele sentiu o corpo dela amolecer enquanto ele apertava seus ombros.

Dentro de seu short, seu membro pulsava e ele sabia que estava molhado com a excitação que a sensação de sua mão no corpo macio e quente dela provocava. Edward descia suas mãos, apertando as costas de Bella, descendo por sua coluna, enquanto ela respirava fundo e fazia uns barulhinhos que ele considerava fofo demais. _Fofo! Puft_! Como diabos aquela mulher podia ser ao mesmo tempo delicada e feminina, voraz e sedutora?

Continuou descendo suas mãos até chegar a sua cintura, quando ele estava no ápice de sua luxuria, agiu sem pensar deixando que seu animal selvagem tomasse o controle. Puxando Bella fortemente contra si, ele a sentiu arfar, principalmente quando a fez consciente da forma que ela o deixava. O tecido fino de sua cueca e short não eram uma barreira confiável para afastá-lo dela, enquanto Edward pressionou a bunda de Bella contra ele, e desceu em direção ao seu ouvido.

— Isso é bom? — Ele perguntou em um sussurro rouco, aumentando a intensidade do toque na cintura dela.

Isabella estava amolecendo ainda mais em suas mãos, ele sentiu-a desequilibrar um pouco e segurou-a próximo a si com ainda mais firmeza. Ouviu um muxoxo como "_uhum_", ele não fazia ideia do que queria, mas seu animal fazia... E sabia exatamente o que fazer quando desceu seu lábio para o pescoço dela, dando um beijo sensual e demorado.

Ela arrepiou-se, ele percebeu isso quando se afastou dela e os pelos de seu braço estavam eriçados. Ele estava prestes a abrir sua boca e lamber a carne de seu pescoço, quando algo brilhante em seu cérebro zuniu: _afaste-se!_

Ele sabia o que era... Consciência.

Edward empurrou-a abruptamente, dando três passos para trás, só então percebeu como sua respiração estava acelerada e ele praticamente rosnava... Estava ensandecido, agindo como um predador, querendo devorar sua presa.

Ele encarou as costas dela, compreendendo o horror da forma como tinha acabado de agir. Era um idiota e estúpido, estava certo de que ela sairia correndo e chorando, mas... Ao contrário disso, Bella virou-se para ele... Edward não conseguiu decifrar o que estava se passando através dos olhos cor de chocolate. Mas, surpreendentemente, sentiu seu corpo ferver quando ela sorriu. Era um sorriso que ele jamais havia visto dar, um sorriso que claramente fora reconhecido pelo seu animal enjaulado, era como se eles se conhecessem.

Sem pensar, ele avançou para ela e ainda sorrindo, ela virou-se em direção as escadas, para o mar. Uma caçada iria se iniciar se não fosse por um barulho estridente soando.

Seu celular!

Edward pareceu recobrar a consciência quando viu o aparelho tocar e o nome de sua mãe brilhar no visor. A culpa bateu rapidamente, junto com o medo, o nojo e o desprezo por si mesmo. Se sua mãe ao menos imaginasse o que acabara de acontecer... A forma lasciva que ele tratou Bella, o jeito perverso que ela sorriu para ele...

Estava mais que envergonhado.

Quando atendeu seu celular, não tinha certeza se conseguiria disfarçar.

— Oi mãe... — A voz ainda era um pouco rouca e afetada, apesar do seu membro ter ficado consideravelmente menor após ele se dar conta de seu erro.

— Oi querido. Você está bem?

Esme, porém, parecia não perceber isso. Edward respirou profundamente, pronto para encenar.

— Sim e você? Como está Alice?

Um pouco mais recuperado, ele puxou papo. Andou em direção do parapeito, olhando para baixo. Lá estava Isabella que agora tinha seu sorriso habitual no rosto, um sorriso inocente, enquanto dava um mergulho.

— Bem melhor. E você e Bella? Vocês não ligaram e não vi Bella postar nenhuma foto... Fiquei preocupada.

Edward respirou fundo, ouvindo a voz de sua mãe.

— Bella está ótima. Está no mar. — Ele se interrompeu, acenando para ela "_é Esme_" gritou. Bella sorriu, gritando de volta "_Oi tia Esme_" — Ouviu? Está nadando como um peixinho nesse momento.

Peixinho, pensou, dando uma risada. Aquela era uma sereia, uma sereia bem consciente de seu poder, prestes a deixá-lo louco.

— Que ótimo querido. Realmente imaginei que estivessem se divertindo.

Edward conversou um pouco mais com sua mãe, contando-lhe sobre o dia anterior e os planos para hoje. Ouviu Esme lhe contar sobre seu dia também, mas seu olhar estava penetrado na menina que mergulhava no mar.

Ela seria seu fim, e ele, como um condenado, aceitou isso.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_6 de outubro de 2019 _

— Primeiro beijo? — Ela perguntou após algumas risadas.

Edward soltou uma risada, pois imaginava que algum momento alguma pergunta do tipo iria surgir. Eles estavam sentados no acolchoado, na parte da frente do deck, comendo hambúrgueres. Edward sentia a brisa fria de a noite passar por eles, enquanto bebia um pouco mais de sua cerveja e observava Bella beber seu vinho, mesmo contra seu gosto. Ela havia terminado a primeira garrafa e abriu outra, ele já havia censurado-a, mas seu argumento fora bom.

"_Não é melhor que eu beba aqui, sob sua supervisão, que longe e com outro_?" O animal dentro dele rugiu, possessivo e ciumento e Edward teve que assentir.

Depois do episodio de mais cedo, ele estava evitando-a, principalmente quando deu sua palavra para sua mãe que estava cuidando bem dela. Eles almoçaram em um restaurante simples em uma cidadezinha perto da ilha onde pararam para nadar e depois andaram por lá. Edward comprou mais cerveja antes de voltarem. Ele dormiu um pouco no deck, estava exausto e Bella ficou na água. No final da tarde, voltaram para o ponto onde estavam ancorados antes... Bem no meio do oceano, onde havia a menor possibilidade de aparecer alguém.

Rendeu-se a ideia dela de comerem olhando as estrelas e beberem um pouco antes de dormir. Já passava das dez, quando ela começou a fazer um monte de perguntas e isso acabou se tornando um jogo de perguntas e respostas. Eles nunca haviam conversado como hoje, principalmente agora à noite, e Edward sabia que parte da desenvoltura de Bella era o excessivo de vinho que ela já tinha ingerido.

— Jéssica Stanley... 12 anos, na garagem da casa dela. Foi estranho e tinha muita saliva, ela ficou me perseguindo o restante daquele ano todo. — Ele disse, fazendo Bella rir.

— Olha ele... Já era um menino irresistível aos 12 anos.

Revirando os olhos, ele bebeu mais um pouco antes de perguntar de volta: — E você?

— Hm... Mike Newton, 14 anos. Foi atrás das arquibancadas, na escola. Foi uma experiência parecida com a sua.

— Coitadinha. — Edward comentou. — Espero que alguém tenha lhe compensado depois disso.

Bella deixou-se rir, negando para ele. Ela bebeu mais de seu vinho e deu de ombros.

— Primeira vez? — Ela perguntou.

Edward viu quando ela corou um pouco mais, Bella estava linda, ele percebeu. Vestia sua camisa, estava bronzeada de sol, seu rosto vermelho provocado pelo álcool, mas ainda assim ela conseguia ficar tímida.

— Ângela Webber, faculdade, 17 anos... — Ele comentou. — Não sou tão precoce assim.

Bella riu, olhando para o horizonte e se virando para ele em seguida. Edward percebeu que ela sabia que ele perguntaria de volta. Mas ele hesitava, estava com medo da resposta. Cerrou seus punhos quando se sentou na direção dela.

— Dessa vez eu não posso participar. — Ela riu, fazendo um gesto com a mão que dizia mais ou menos "próxima", ele congelou.

— Você é...

— Virgem. — A voz dela soou mais baixo, mas não corou dessa vez. — Sim, eu sou. Não me olha com essa cara como se isso não tivesse passado pela sua cabeça.

É lógico que passou. Ele gostava de pensar o tempo todo que ela era virgem, intocada, uma santa quase... Ele gostava de olhar para ela com luxuria, mas sabia que ela era pureza. Uma deusa que ele adorava como um herege, disposto a fazer sacrifícios e trazer oferendas, montar um altar onde ele pudesse se prostrar e beijar seus pés...

— Está aguardando o casamento? — Perguntou e não havia nenhum tom de ironia.

— A pessoa certa. — Ela respondeu.

— A pessoa certa esperaria o casamento...

Ele esperaria, quis dizer. Ele aceitaria qualquer coisa... Mas, malditamente, ele não podia. Como diabo estava pensando em se casar com uma menina de 17 anos? Sua prima!

— Você esperaria? — Baixinho ela perguntou.

Bella colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e parecia muito mais tímida agora enquanto esperava Edward respondê-la.

— Sim, claro... — Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

Um silêncio profundo surgiu entre eles quando Edward resolveu que era à hora deles entrarem. Levantou-se, pegando os pratos e vidros de ketchup para guardar na cozinha e Bella o ajudou.

— Você pode tomar banho, eu arrumo as coisas aqui. — Ela disse para ele, colocando a louça na pia.

Edward sorriu agradecido, assentindo. Foi o tempo de buscar um short limpo no quarto e voltar para o banheiro com sua toalha. Quando entrou, se sentou no vaso, respirando fundo e pensando em tudo que acontecera durante o dia. Estava sobrecarregado com tantas emoções e com o seu animal interior impaciente, precisando de um alívio urgente. Ele tomou seu banho com calma, pensando no que faria para evitá-la... Não se sentia forte suficiente como na noite anterior, na verdade, sentia-se fisicamente derrotado. Bella estava consumindo toda sua energia e força de vontade.

Quando saiu do banheiro, já limpo, vestido e de dente escovados, não a encontrou à cozinha, quase suspirou de alívio pensando que ela poderia ter caído no sono no segundo quarto, já que a porta estava fechada.

Entrou em seu quarto, ligando a TV e colocando sua toalha no cabideiro. Encarregou-se de ligar o ar-condicionado e sentou-se na beirada da porta quando ouviu a porta do banheiro bater, ela estava acordada. Essa constatação fez o sangue em sua veia correr de forma elétrica.

Ele colocou o primeiro filme que achou, era um de comédia que Emmett havia lhe recomendado. Tudo que ele queria era algum barulho e não o silêncio ensurdecedor que o separava de Bella, que acabara de abrir o chuveiro.

Ele continuou sentado, com o rosto em suas mãos, controlando a respiração por um tempo longo que ele não calculou. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, mas não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça. Alguns passos do lado de fora, mas ele já podia sentir o cheiro irresistível dela. Era o perfume que ele amava, misturado com outra fragrância, uma diferente que ele ainda não tinha sentido ela usar, mas apreciou.

Mais alguns segundos e ouviu os passos dela, seguidos de uma pergunta decepcionada:

— Começou a assistir sem mim? — O tom fez com que seu coração apertasse em seu peito.

Edward levantou sua cabeça para encará-la, pronto para inventar qualquer desculpa, quando sentiu sua voz sumir. Ali na sua frente estava Isabella, sua prima, vestida com uma camisa azul marinho, sua camisa azul marinho que cobria bem menos que a outra branca. Cobria uma pequena parte das coxas dela. Pequena parte essa que ele encarava, sentindo sua boca salivar. Fechou os olhos com força, encarando-a, sem entender...

A camisa estava em sua mala... ela...?

— Espero que não se importe, eu gostei tanto da branca que resolvi pegar outra para dormir. Elas são muito confortáveis... — Disse de forma completamente inocente.

Edward inalou todo o ar, sentindo o perfume dela. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada quando ela se sentou ao seu lado na cama, inclinando sua cabeça para fitar a TV.

— Talvez devesse explorar meu guarda-roupa, lá em casa... — Ele disse a ela, virando a cabeça para explorá-la.

— Isso é um convite? — Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

— Se gosta tanto de minhas blusas, sim... — Ele murmurou.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo. Edward perderia sua cabeça, ele sentia. Bella não tinha noção que estava brincando com o fogo? Perguntou-se. Era óbvio que como qualquer homem vaidoso, perto de seu objeto de desejo, sentia-se completamente satisfeito em vê-la usando sua camisa para dormir. Ele não era diferente e já teria arrancado a peça do corpo dela se essa não se tratasse de sua prima... Mas se trata.

— Você não vai deitar? — Ela perguntou.

No segundo após sua pergunta, Edward viu Bella colocar um joelho na cama, seguido de outro, e engatinhar para o seu travesseiro. Isso teria passado despercebido se a camisa não tivesse subido e ele não tivesse tido a surpresa mais deliciosa de sua vida. Ele sabia que o sangue de seu rosto provavelmente deveria ter evaporado quando ele viu que por baixo de sua camisa, ela não usava nada além de uma linda e pequena calcinha de renda rosa bebê. Um gemido baixo escapou por seus lábios, quando ele se forçou a continuar no mesmo lugar, quando seu animal gritava para que ele tocasse na bunda dela.

Bella se deitou encarando-o e sorriu.

— Por mim, pode apagar a luz e fechar a porta. — A voz tranquila dela o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Ela era mesmo inocente ou isso era só um jogo? De qualquer forma, as duas opções o deixavam louco. Se ela fosse inocente, seduzi-la e tirar-lhe sua virtude seria um prazer inenarrável... Se isso fosse um jogo, significaria que Bella era mais parecida com ele do que ele pudesse imaginar... De quantas coisas poderiam brincar?

Ele levantou hesitante, ainda assim o medo e o temor corriam pelas suas veias quando ele apagou a luz e fechou a porta. Quando se voltou para ela, apenas a luz da TV e a lua lá fora iluminavam o quarto, mas era suficiente para que ele tivesse uma vista dela.

Abrindo o armário, ele pegou a coberta na esperança que ela se cobrisse.

Calmamente ele se deitou ao lado dela, mantendo uma distância segura.

— Está com sono? — Ela perguntou.

— Muito... — Ele não reconheceu o próprio tom quando pronunciou a mentira. Era selvagem e sabia que era seu animal rosnando.

Virou para ela, que estava de lado, na direção dele. Desceu seus olhos sob o corpo de Bella, parando em sua cintura. A camisa estava enrugada naquela direção e ele podia ver um pedaço da renda indecente que nela usava e a lateral de sua bunda. Fechou os olhos e depois abriu rapidamente, voltando para o rosto dela.

— Se você chegar um pouquinho pra cá, eu posso fazer cafuné para você dormir.

Com uma menina que usava a blusa de um homem onze anos mais velho que ela, com uma calcinha tão provocante quanto, oferecia tão inocentemente fazer cafuné, como se isso não significasse absolutamente nada?

Seria bom se ele ficasse distante, pensou. Mas sua cabeça de baixo não pensava assim e seu pau mais que duro tomou a decisão de se aproximar um pouco mãos. Edward ficou paralisado quando a viu estender a mão em sua direção, levantando um pouco mais de sua camisa e enfiar os dedos em seus cabelos. Ele não segurou o gemido baixo quando Bella puxou delicadamente um punhado de fios e depois soltou. Ele a viu escovar seus cabelos com os dedos e suavemente puxar, de forma sensual e soltar depois e isso estava reagindo fortemente em seu amigo lá em baixo.

De repente, Bella soltou seus cabelos, descendo sua mão pelo seu pescoço e apertando suavemente sua nuca. Ele soltou outro gemido, suspirando. Ela fez algum barulho que ele não entendeu. Edward fechou os olhos enquanto ela dedilhava seus dedos pelo ombro dele, apertando levemente. Bella escorreu sua pequena mão pelo peito de Edward, alisando levemente. Aquilo estava delicioso, mas perigoso... Ele sentia como seu corpo reagia ao toque dela, enquanto Bella suavemente descia um pouco mais sua mão, alisando a barriga dele. Edward abriu seus olhos, alarmando-se, quando Bella desceu um pouco mais, segurando o cós de seu short. Ele rapidamente segurou-a pelo pulso, encarando-a em choque.

O rosto de Bella era uma confusão de vermelho. O peito dela subia e descia e ele conseguia perceber mesmo com a blusa de manga tampando, tudo isso pela respiração acelerada que ela soltava.

— O quê... — _Diabos você pensa que está fazendo_, ele completou mentalmente.

Bella puxou seu punho com delicadeza e Edward a soltou sem protestar. Um sorriso infantil e inocente cruzou os lábios dela, quando ele a viu levantar-se um pouco e inclinar-se para ele. Edward ficou sem ação quando ela chegou perto suficiente, passando quase raspando em sua boca e lhe depositou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha; voltando para seu lugar, Bella ainda continuava sorrindo.

— Obrigada por ter me trazido, Edward — Ela disse gentilmente. — Eu amei o final de semana. Boa noite.

E, sem nenhum aviso prévio, ela virou-se para o outro lado, deixando toda a sua bunda visivelmente amostra para ele. Edward inclinou sua mão para tocá-la, mas automaticamente seu corpo cambaleou para trás e ele se colocou de pé. Deu dois passos rápidos, ainda de costas, ainda observando a bunda maravilhosa que aquela menina tinha. Prendeu sua respiração quando praticamente saiu correndo do quarto, fechando a porta com força.

Ele entrou no banheiro, trancando-se nele. Era uma necessidade que ele nunca havia sentido. Edward tirou o short, jogando para longe e se encaminhou para o Box, abrindo o chuveiro. Sua mão automaticamente agarrou seu membro, enquanto a outra se amparada no azulejo da parede. Enquanto a água morna batia em suas costas, ele estimulava-se rapidamente, grunhindo alto. Hoje não precisaria inventar histórias sobre eles na cabeça, tinha em sua memória a imagem quente da bunda perfeita daquela menina preenchida por uma calcinha indecente que ele quis arrancar com a boca. E com aquela imagem, urrou alto, seu animal enjaulado estava rugindo e consciente que ela estava ouvindo tudo do quarto e insanamente isso o excitou ainda mais, ele gozou.

— Porra, Bella... — Murmurou ainda em voz alta.

Ele era um homem morto, aquela mulher o mataria, ele sabia.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_7 de outubro 2019 _

Ele não voltou para o quarto na noite anterior e nem poderia. Trancou-se no quarto ao lado, como um rato covarde, e se rendeu ao sono. Duas noites sem dormir e depois de uma gozada que só teria sido melhor se tivesse sido com ela, ele sentiu todo o peso da viagem bater em seu ombro e deixou-se mergulhar na escuridão.

Ainda assim, acordou cedo, não passava das sete quando Edward abriu os olhos e se levantou em silêncio, tentando ouvir qualquer sinal dela. Quando ele saiu do quarto, se trancou no banheiro encarando no espelho o emaranhado de cabelos castanho acaju e bufou. Escovou seus dentes e tentou dar um jeito em seu cabelo. Saiu do banheiro e abriu a pequena geladeira tirando uma caixa de suco de laranja de lá. Não queria fazer nenhum barulho para não acordá-la. Bastou beber um pouco e então saiu para o deck.

Não poderia ficar nem mais um minuto a sós com Isabella. Mais uma noite com ela e perderia sua cabeça. Não tinha coragem de encará-la depois do tanto que ele gemeu e gritou o nome dela no banheiro. Céus... Iria para o inferno e o pior de tudo seria não ter a companhia dela lá.

Recolhendo a âncora, Edward deu partida, rumo a Seattle. A agitação deve ter acordá-la, porque algum tempo depois ele ouviu barulho de passos.

— Está frio. — Ela disse.

Quando ele virou para encará-la, ela estava estendendo a camisa azul que ela vestiu ontem para ele. Edward apertou suas mãos no volante, antes de soltar e pegar a camisa. Ela queria matá-lo? Estava no caminho certo, pensou.

Segurou o volante com a cintura enquanto vestia a camisa, totalmente embriagado pelo torpor que lhe causou. Todo o cheiro dela estava ali, o perfume que o deixava completamente enlouquecido. Teria sido proposital?

Ele a encarou mais uma vez, ela estava vestida com um vestido florido e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. A franjinha caída em sua testa lhe dava o ar infantil que ele sempre via quando a encarava... Uma menina de 17 anos que era capaz de provocar-lhe sensações que ela nem imaginava... Ou imaginava muito bem, depois de tê-lo ouvido gritar ontem.

Eles não disseram nada enquanto ele os conduzia para casa. Queria dizer tantas coisas... Se desculpar, questioná-la por seu comportamento de ontem... Agarrá-la e dar-lhe um beijo forte. Mas, não fez nada disso. Não tinha forças para nada, sentia-se um pouco angustiado... Estava levando ela para casa, para longe dele...

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois estava no porto. Ancorou e prendeu o iate com a ajuda de Taylor. Ele viu Isabella reaparecer puxando sua mala e a dele e foi ajudá-la.

— Você pode me esperar no carro. — Ele disse para ela, quando Taylor lhe deu a chave.

Edward empurrou as chaves nas mãos de Bella que obedeceu, enquanto Taylor o ajudava a carregar as malas. Edward lhe deu instruções sobre a limpeza do iate enquanto guardava tudo no porta-malas. Despediu-se de Taylor em seguida, entrando no carro e pegando a chave que Bella lhe estendeu.

— Tudo que é bom, dura pouco... — Ele a ouviu comentar quando ele ligou o carro e colocou o cinto.

Não podia concordar mais, porém não respondeu. Tratou de ligar o rádio para não ser preciso conversar. Não sabia se podia controlar suas perguntas que martelavam em sua mente ou se seria capaz de não responder a verdade, caso ela lhe perguntasse algo comprometedor.

O trânsito estava tranquilo e o caminho para casa de Esme livre. Ela morava distante dele, do outro lado da cidade, numa região mais afastada. Sua mãe nunca gostou muito do grande centro, muitas pessoas e barulho. Ela gostava de ficar em sua casa, cuidar de suas plantas, tocar seu piano e partilhar uma refeição em família.

— Quando você me levará para jantar em Altura?

Era clara a confiança de Isabella, para uma menina que mal falava com ele, ela havia evoluído muito após o final de semana que compartilharam. Ela fazia piadas e dava opiniões sinceras, depois fazia perguntas que o deixava um pouco constrangido. Edward até tentava evitá-la, mas não conseguia fugir de seus olhares inocentes e suas perguntas ansiosas.

Ele pensou que ela tivesse esquecido isso, mas aqui estava ela, questionando-o enquanto ele entrava na rua da casa de sua mãe. Da casa dela, onde sua prima vivia.

Ele bufou contrariado. Odiava o fato de ela ser sua prima, se ela fosse uma menina qualquer de 17 anos seria mais fácil para ele aceitar o que sentia por ela, essa paixão voluptuosa que o tirava de seu centro e fazia cometer sandices.

— Eu... — Ele se quer conseguiu responder.

Quando estacionou em frente sua casa, Bella rapidamente abriu a porta. Esme estava no jardim e ouvindo o barulho do motor, correu para abrir o portão para eles.

— Ah, vocês chegaram! — Ela murmurou encantada. — Bella, meu amor, você está tão bronzeada. Se divertiu? — Esme perguntou antes de abraçá-la.

Isabella tinha um sorriso amplo em seu rosto e Edward observava sua reação enquanto tirava a mala dela do carro.

— Sim, tia. Foi ótimo! O mar estava uma delícia e eu me lambuzei de protetor solar, mas ainda assim fiquei vermelha como um camarão. — Ela riu enquanto contava.

Edward sabia muito bem que ela havia se lambuzado de protetor. Ah, como ele sabia...

— Oi filho. Você também está tão bronzeado! — Ela murmurou quando Edward abraçou-a, beijando seu rosto. — Pelo visto esse final de semana fez muito bem a vocês.

— Muito, tia; não vejo à hora de voltar. — Respondeu Isabella. — Espero que da próxima vez você e Alice consigam ir.

Como ela conseguia reagir assim? Ele se questionou. Ela parecia ser outra depois que desceu do carro. Contava animada para Esme sobre o lugar onde almoçaram; os filmes que assistiram e o tanto de guloseimas que Edward comprou para ela. E claro, o enalteceu por ser sempre protetor e cuidar dela muito bem. Ela não estava mentindo, apenas... Omitindo partes muito importantes. Esse final de semana havia significado o que para ela? Ele se perguntou novamente, principalmente enquanto afirmava o quanto que queria que sua tia e irmã fossem. Se elas tivessem ido... Eles não teriam compartilhado uma cama, Edward não teria se descontrolado enquanto se masturbava gritando por ela. Não haveria vinhos à noite, nem protetor solar... Ela só podia estar... Mentindo. A constatação disso fez seu animal interior querer se libertar para alcançá-la.

— Parece que foi tudo incrível mesmo. Se Alice e eu tivéssemos lá, iríamos estragar toda essa atenção que Edward lhe deu. — Esme disse de modo inocente.

Isabella soltou uma risada, precisando assentir, enquanto ele observava cada reação dela.

— Inclusive, Edward ficou de me levar para jantar no sábado. — Bella disse, encarando-o.

— Oh, é mesmo?

Até Esme estava surpresa. Edward arqueou a sobrancelha para Bella, tentando entender que diabos ela estava fazendo. Sim, ela queria matá-lo. Queria jogá-lo na cadeia ou algo do tipo, não era possível.

— Jantar? Aonde? — Uma voz fina sobressaiu. Era Alice.

Ela parecia muito melhor que sábado pela manhã. Recebeu Bella com um abraço apertado, enquanto parecia analisar a irmã.

Edward sentiu medo... Era como se Alice procurasse algum traço que comprovasse que sua irmã ainda era uma menina inocente e não a devassa em que ele pensava todos os dias em transformá-la.

— Sim, Altura. Quer vir junto? — Isabella a chamou.

Edward cerrou os punhos e Bella o encarou com um sorriso. Ele não disse absolutamente nada desde que chegou e parecia invisível para as três mulheres da sala. Alice estava dando de ombros para Bella, enquanto negava sutilmente.

— Nah, sábado eu irei ao cinema. Lembra-se que eu te pedi isso, né tia Esme? — Ela perguntou alarmada e Esme riu.

— Claro, meu bem. Lembre-se de seu horário para retornar para casa.

Alice fez um bico revirando os olhos e encarou Edward.

— Bella pode sair para jantar e provavelmente chegar tarde. — Alice reclamou.

— Bella irá com Edward. E Bella tem 17 anos, você só tem 15.

Alice murmurou algo inaudível para todos, era alguma resposta atravessada, Edward pensou.

— Se ficar muito tarde posso ficar no apartamento de Edward. Assim nós duas estaríamos em casa no horário certo. — Murmurou Bella para Alice, tentando consolá-la.

É lógico que o animal selvagem dentro dele comemorou, mas o rosto em choque dele se alarmou e ele a encarou, mas ela não virou o rosto na direção dele. Dormir novamente no mesmo teto que ela, em terra firme agora? Ele não imaginava se isso seria possível. Não imaginava se iria conseguir estar no mesmo ambiente que ela sem... Sem agir como um predador que estava querendo ser desde que há vira depois de anos quando ela só tinha 15 anos.

Ele estava quase abrindo a boca para dizer que pretendia trazê-la dentro do horário para casa quando a voz de sua mãe tomou o lugar.

— Na verdade isso seria bom, não me deixa confortável pensar que Edward estaria dirigindo para o outro lado da cidade, tarde da noite para trazer você. Além do mais, se ele vier domingo de manhã, poderá ficar para o almoço... — O sorriso de Esme era convincente e ele sabia que para ela concordar, era porque visava tirar um proveito disso.

Não que sua mãe fosse aproveitadora, de forma alguma! Ele era um filho ausente e usar um passeio com uma de suas sobrinhas para trazê-lo para perto era um preço muito gratificante para ela pagar, ele percebeu. Estava se sentindo culpado. Amava sua mãe mais que tudo no mundo e não pensava que poderia decepcioná-la profundamente se ela descobrisse as intenções nada fraternais que ele tinha com Isabella.

— Eu estarei aqui para o almoço, mamãe... — Ele finalmente disse algo, respirando fundo.

Com um sorriso exuberante, sua mãe assentiu, partindo para abraçá-lo. Ele fechou seus olhos e pensou que nunca poderia magoar sua mãe dessa forma, fosse lá o que ele sentisse por aquela menina. Havia duas forças dentro de si brigando para tomar lugar: a malícia e a sensatez. Por ora, ele deixaria sua sensatez vencer.

Sorriu beijando a testa de sua mãe quando se afastou um pouco dela.

— Amo você, mãe. — Prometeu.

Rara eram as vezes que ele dizia isso para ela. Na verdade, sua mãe era a única mulher para quem ele já havia dito eu te amo e ela sempre se emocionava quando ouvia. Esme secou uma lágrima e disfarçou, beijando a bochecha de seu filho.

— Eu te amo muito mais. — Declarou ela.

Ele se afastou com a mão no bolso de seu short.

— Pego você ás 19h no sábado, Isabella. — Disse seriamente encarando-a.

Ele não disse adeus quando saiu, deixando três mulheres com bastante assunto para conversar. Quando estava do lado de fora, Edward sentia seu rosto arder e seus olhos pinicarem. Ele não entendeu quando a primeira lágrima desceu de seu rosto, depois de outra e mais outra... O arrependimento amargo que estava subindo pelo seu peito cada vez que ele se afastava dela. Havia sido fraco... Não havia pensado com cautela e agora, enquanto se afastava o magnetismo rompia uma barreira com Bella. Edward prometeu a si mesmo: _nunca mais deixarei me levar pelas emoções assim_.

Ele só não sabia se iria cumprir.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Quinta-feira, 10 de outubro de 2019_

Afrouxando o nó na gravata, Edward fechou a porta de seu escritório, suspirando profundamente agradecido pelo fim de mais um dia de trabalho. Esse não tinha sido muito diferente dos outros. Estava exausto depois de uma reunião de quase três horas ouvindo reclamações e críticas nada construtivas de um cliente muito importante, a pior parte disso é que seu cliente não estava errado. Ele odiava falhar, odiava ter que pedir desculpas por erros que não havia cometido, mas... Essa era sua empresa e os erros de seus funcionários estavam atrelados ao seu nome.

Passou pela pequena recepção que antecedia seu escritório, onde Jane, sua secretária, trabalha e ela não estava mais lá. Olhou o relógio em seu punho e marcava 18h47, a essa altura Jane estaria em casa, pensou. Já era tarde até para ele mesmo estar ali.

Apertou o botão para chamar o elevador e sentiu o peso de seu dia atingir seus ombros quando passou pela porta metálica, escorando-se na parede. Bufou, completamente insatisfeito com a semana difícil que ele estava tendo. Fechou seus olhos, tentando relaxar, mas isso foi impossível porque lembranças com sua menina com a pele alva, olhos assustados e cabelos cheirosos lhe atingiu. Grunhiu furioso, batendo de forma rude na parede com os punhos fechados... Isabella... Estava sendo ainda mais difícil superar seu final de semana com ela.

A porta do elevador se abriu, distraindo-o momentaneamente, mas seu pensamento ainda estava nela. Edward teve o impulso de ligar algumas vezes e inventar qualquer desculpa idiota para ouvir a voz dela, depois de dois dias seguidos tendo-a tão perto, agora parecia um viciado desesperado para usar heroína. Ela era sua droga, seu vício mais perigoso.

Taylor estava ali e o cumprimentou com um levantar de sobrancelhas. Edward não respondeu o movimento quando abriu a porta do carona e entrou em seu carro, um pouco cansado de tudo que estava acontecendo. Sentir-se completamente enjoado com toda aquela situação. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não aconteceria nunca mais nada além de respeitoso e fraternal com ela, mas seu eu interior vacilava enquanto pensava nisso. Não queria mais se sentir estranho quando olhava seu reflexo no espelho e via um homem inescrupuloso, querendo desvirginar a própria prima.

— Tudo bem, senhor Cullen? — Taylor que era sempre discreto perguntou.

Ele sabia que as pessoas ao seu redor estavam começando a perceber que algo estava errado. Jane foi a primeira, quando ele chegou ao escritório na segunda um pouco mais tarde que o habitual e ela o recebera com um bom dia sem respostas, só para depois Edward retornar para ela e avisá-la seriamente que não deveria repassar nenhuma ligação de suas primas ou sua mãe, tão pouco deixar que elas entrassem em seu escritório. Sua voz tinha saído tão ameaçadora que ele jurou ter visto Jane tremer. Na terça, seu mal humor se repetiu e ele só murmurou dizendo que o aviso de ontem servia para aquele dia também. Na quarta, ele conseguiu encarar Jane e perguntar se na segunda ou terça alguém havia ligado ou procurado por ele ali... Era seu animal que estava ansioso pela resposta e ficou completamente decepcionado quando ela disse não. Quando ele chegou ao escritório essa manhã, não disse bom dia a Jane, mas também não a proibiu de passar as ligações ou receber visitas.

Ele era um fraco, bufou com essa constatação.

— Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria. — Disse ele, insatisfeito.

Quando Taylor entrou no estacionamento de seu prédio, Edward estava dividido entre tomar uma garrafa de whisky sozinho ou algum medicamento para dormir e esquecer o dia de cão que ele teve. Despediu-se do segurança assim que desceu depressa. O caminho para o elevador e a viagem até seu apartamento não foi muito diferente, estava com suas chaves na mão assim que desceu e abriu sua porta o mais rápido que pode já jogando seus sapatos para o canto.

Edward respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de limpeza, era quinta, dia que alguém aparecia para limpar seu apartamento e abastecer seu freezer com refeições para o restante da semana. Ele jogou o terno no sofá enquanto esticava seus pés, andando até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira satisfeito, Zafrina, a mulher que trabalhava para ele há anos nunca se esquecia de fazer as compras do jeito que ele gostava. Alcançando uma garrafa com água, ele agradeceu mentalmente.

Encarou seu relógio pensando que teria pouco tempo para um banho e encontrar com Emmett. Seu amigo havia ligado pela manhã perguntando se estava tudo bem e chamando-o para uma noite de rapazes, falou algo sobre Rosalie sair com Bella e Alice para compras e relatou precisar ter uma séria conversa com Edward. O corpo dele tremeu inteiro ao se lembrar da voz séria de Emmett ao telefone e uma dúvida o corroia por inteiro... Bella teria dito algo? Não... Se ela tivesse dito, não seria Emmett aquele que iria querer conversar seriamente, essa pessoa seria sua mãe.

Um longo banho quente e uma hora depois ele estava entrando num bar que costumava ir religiosamente quase todos os finais de semana com Emmett... Mas isso fazia um tempo, quase dois anos para ser mais objetivo, Edward praticamente anulou sua vida social quando suas primas se mudaram. Ele não entendia porque seu apetite sexual havia aumentado drasticamente após isso, ele sabia o porquê, mas não entendia o motivo de não ser com todas as mulheres e apenas com uma... Mas agora, ele estava começando a entender.

Emmett estava sentado em uma das mesas no fundo e logo acenou quando o viu.

— E aí, cara! — Um aperto de mão acompanhado de um abraço rápido, assim eles se cumprimentaram.

Edward chegou e quase que automático uma garota bonita apareceu com um bloquinho de papel em suas mãos. Ela soltou um sorriso presunçoso para ele, lambendo seus lábios quando perguntou qual era seu pedido.

— Você pode me trazer uma cerveja igual a do meu amigo aqui, por favor. — Ele tentou sorrir, mas não estava muito no clima da paquera.

A loira anotou o pedido, sorrindo e ele encarou Emmett que dava um discreto olhar para o traseiro da mulher.

— Como estão as coisas? — A pergunta era por mera educação.

Edward apreciava a distração, estava estressado e uma cerveja iria ajudá-lo, mas não queria estar em um bar com tanta distração. As coisas estavam irritando-o mais do que o normal e Emmett pareceu perceber isso quando franziu o nariz, encolhendo seus ombros.

— Eu que devia te perguntar isso. Tem alguém dando choque na sua bunda aí, amigo? Sua cara de bosta não está legal.

Edward deu sua primeira risada sincera do dia, talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim tomar uma cerveja com um velho amigo, pensou.

— É o trabalho... — Resmungou_. E aquela velha história com minha prima_, completou mentalmente.

— Nem me fala. — Lamentou Emmett. — Parece que essa semana foi similar ao massacre da serra elétrica para nós dois, suponho.

Limitou sua resposta quando sua atendente voltou com duas canecas de cerveja quase congelando e depositou na mesa após pegar a vazia de Emmett.

— Vocês gostariam de algo para acompanhar? Nosso especial do dia são costelas no vapor acompanhado por fritas ou Onion Ring's.

Edward a encarou por um segundo sem esboçar nenhuma reação enquanto a mulher piscava os longos cílios artificiais para ele. Ela era bonita, pontuou. Usava toda maquiagem, mas imaginou que pudesse ser uma exigência de seus chefes. Era um bar voltado para o público masculino, uma garota bonita, com um batom vermelho chamativo, costumava atraí-los aos montes.

— Talvez mais tarde, querida. — Ele disse arrancando um sorriso dela, que assentiu ao se afastar.

— Bastardo sortudo. Elas praticamente se jogam aos seus pés. — Murmurou Emmett.

— Eu sei bem que antes de chegar aqui a atenção dela era toda sua. — Acusou Edward.

Teve um sorriso maroto nos lábios de Emmett que denunciou isso, acompanhado por um balançar de ombro despretensioso.

— Que Rosalie não descubra... — Confessou ele, como se tivesse cometendo o maior dos crimes.

Edward não se imaginava como Emmett... Ele nunca teve de quem esconder nada desse tipo. Namorou uma vez quando tinha 20 anos, Kate eram dois anos mais velhos que ele e estava terminando a faculdade, o romance durou cerca de seis meses e ele se quer a levou para casa para apresentar aos seus pais. Ela era uma menina madura demais para ele e Edward desconfiava que ela tivesse um caso com seu colega de quarto. Nada fora confirmado e eles terminaram uma vez que Kate concluiu seu curso e voltou a sua cidade natal. Depois dela, ele ficou um pouco mais esperto. Saia com as calouras e veteranas, mas não se deixava envolver... Foi assim que conquistou sua fama de "garanhão" como Rosalie gostava de dizer. Quando ele voltou para casa, aos 22 anos, formado em arquitetura, Edward era um rapaz jovem, muito atraente e a última coisa que ele pensava era em prender-se em alguém.

— Falando em Rosalie... Onde ela está? — Perguntou algum tempo depois.

Reparou no sorriso sonhador no rosto do amigo ao ouvir o nome de sua namorada, ele sentiu um pouco de inveja... Emmett não precisava esconder o que ele sentia e podia livremente estar junto com sua garota quando bem entendesse. Isso causava uma sensação desconfortável dentro de Edward.

— Acho que foi ao shopping com Bella e Alice. Ela disse que era coisa de meninas e eu não me atrevi a perguntar. Isso foi bom porque me deu um tempo para conversar com você.

— Sim, você disse que tinha algo a me dizer... — Murmurou ele, encarando seu amigo.

Ele viu Emmett colocar a mão por dentro da jaqueta de couro que usava e acompanhou com seus olhos quando o amigo tirou uma caixinha de veludo de lá, abrindo-a, Emm lhe mostrou um anel dentro dela. Era uma surpresa para ele, o anel de porte médio e uma pedra considerável em seu centro brilhavam quando um flash de luz passou por ela.

— WOW, isso é um grande passo, amigo. — Ele não soube por que sua voz saiu angustiada.

Ouviu um clique quando Emmett fechou a caixinha, guardando-a novamente e soltando uma risada nervosa, seu amigo esfregou uma mão na outra, assentindo para ele. Casamento? Ele nunca tinha imaginado que alguém faria Emmett chegar nesse ponto...

— Eu sei... Nem fiz o pedido e já estou surtando. Você acha precipitado?

Edward queria dizer que sim, mas seria por pura inveja. Ele respirou fundo, pensando em si mesmo, a ideia de Emmett se casar antes dele não o incomodava, o que realmente incomodou foi à sensação de que ele jamais teria aquilo. Ele jamais teria um anel em seu bolso guardado para alguma mulher bonita que tivesse roubado seu coração. E quando pensava em dar um anel para alguém... Argh, queimava como brasa em sua garganta, porque era impossível.

Seu amigo estava com Rosalie há pouco mais de um ano e ele não conhecia nenhum casal que se desse tão bem quanto eles. Nunca tinha presenciado uma briga ou cena de ciúme desconfortável e Emmett também nunca ligou para fazer nenhuma reclamação sobre a namorada.

— Claro que não. — Disse sinceramente. — Na verdade estou surpreso que isso ainda não tenha acontecido.

Edward percebeu que seu amigo pareceu rir aliviado com sua resposta.

— Sei que você não é um cara de _casamentos_, mas me dê uma sugestão para esse pedido. Estou louco com esse anel no meu bolso e sem saber muito como fazer isso. — Era nítido o nervosismo de Emmett ao dizer essa frase.

Ele não era um cara de casamentos... Repetiu a frase em sua mente e não podia contradizer, ele realmente não era. Nunca tinha demonstrado querer algo assim e não se lembrava de um dia ter conversado com Emmett sobre isso. Mas, ao contrário dele, sempre ouviu seu amigo dizer que um dia conheceria uma garota que o levaria ao altar e o faria sonhar com filhos...

Seu animal interior até chorou quando ele pensou nessa hipótese. Não... Não era para ele aquele tipo de compromisso.

— O que você pensou? — Edward perguntou, bebendo o restante de sua cerveja.

— Um restaurante bonito e... Não sei. Um pedido com o anel dentro de uma bola de sorvete.

Com uma gargalhada dele, ele sabia que tinha deixado claro para Emmett que essa ideia era estúpida.

— Rosalie tem forçado você a ver muitos filmes românticos... — Zombou.

— Aff cara, me ajude.

Edward revirou os olhos ainda rindo e voltou para seu amigo com uma ideia cruzando em sua cabeça... Seu animal interior gemeu um pouquinho de frustração quando imaginou o casal de amigos deitados na cama principal do iate, aquela cama que ele dormiu com ela, mas suprimiu isso quando a feição desesperada de Emmett lhe pedia socorro.

— Leve-a para viajar esse final de semana. O iate será seu; vou pedir para meus funcionários abastecerem o freezer com champanhe e decorarem o quarto principal com rosas. — Ele disse, arrancando um olhar surpreso de Emmett e isso o fez revirar os olhos novamente. — Faça o pedido lá e saiam para comemorar... Rose não é uma mulher de restaurante caro e anel em sorvete. Ela é mais... _Intimista_.

Pelo pouco que conhecia da mulher, sabia que ela gostava e muito de sua privacidade. Todas as vezes que saiu junto com o casal ou em encontros duplos com poucas chances de efetividade, eram para lugares simples ou simplesmente algum jantar no apartamento de Rosalie. Por isso a surpresa quando um restaurante caro fora escolhido para seu último encontro duplo com eles.

— Nossa... Cara. Uau, você está me surpreendendo. Bella fez você assistir muitos filmes românticos nesse final de semana? — A risada surpresa do amigo causou choque e desconforto em Edward.

O anuncio do nome dela misturado com filme de romance e final de semana acordou seu animal interior. Quem conseguisse lê-lo, saberia muito bem que tudo que não aconteceu naquele final de semana fora assistir filmes de romance inocentemente. Ele teve que suprimir um longo suspiro para disfarçar para Emmett.

Forçou uma risada sarcástica e pigarreou, numa tentativa de mascarar as emoções ao se recordar de seu final de semana com ela. Nem sabia que Emmett estava ciente disso até agora e então pensou no quão amigas Isabella e Rosalie eram. Porque se ele sabia... Ou sua mãe disse ou sua namorada disse, talvez até Alice...

— Eu posso recolher a oferta se você não me deixar em paz. — Ameaçou ele, fazendo Emmett rir.

— Cara, isso é perfeito. Rosalie vai pirar com isso... — Comemorou Emmett. — Eu queria dar um beijo na sua boca, seu maldito romancista!

Eca! Edward grunhiu rindo para seu amigo e acenando para a atendente. Quando a jovem se aproximou ele pediu mais cerveja e o prato do dia para dois.

— Controle sua maldita boca ou eu terei que contar para Rosalie as tendências homossexuais do homem que ela vai se casar.

Emmett continuou rindo e deu de ombros de novo, também terminando sua bebida.

Edward conversou por mais algumas horas com seu amigo, riram lembrando-se de sua época de solteiro festeiro com Emm, lamentando o fato de que ele se casaria, deixando-o sozinho para cuidar das mulheres solitárias de Seattle. Eles jantaram juntos e beberam mais um pouco até Rosalie ligar pedindo para que ele fosse buscá-la no shopping.

Saíram depois de pagar a conta e Edward combinou para Emmett buscar as chaves do iate com ele no dia seguinte, no escritório, já que Edward trabalharia até mais tarde e seu prédio comercial ficava próximo ao trabalho de Emm.

— Ei cara, quer vir junto? Bella e Alice estão com ela e nós podemos levar as meninas para tomar um sorvete.

A tentação bateu e Edward encarou seu amigo pensando na resposta. Vê-la seria tentador, mas ele não estava raciocinando bem nesses últimos dias. Ter que disfarçar na frente de seus amigos talvez pudesse ser mais difícil do que disfarçar somente para ela.

— Não cara, eu bebi um pouco além do que deveria e preciso descansar. Amanhã será um longo dia. — Deu a primeira desculpa que apareceu e não era mentira.

— Certo; muito obrigado Edward. — Se abraçaram. — Espero que esteja ciente de que será meu padrinho. Provavelmente te colocaremos com Bella no altar.

Com Bella no altar... A associação deles dois juntos, no altar, fez o estomago de Edward revirar e ele se sentiu doente.

— Rosalie ainda não disse sim, não vá criando expectativas... — Ele caçoou, tentando disfarçar o nó na sua garganta. — Vejo você depois cara.

Emmett acenou em despedida e Edward não conseguiu dar nenhum passo para seu carro. Seu peito ardia, enquanto ele pensava que seu amigo teria o prazer de desfrutar da presença dela por alguns segundos.

Tentou visualizar os dois entrando em uma igreja como padrinhos de casamento, mas de repente, suas visões mudaram... Edward estava ansioso no altar e Isabella era a noiva indo de encontro a ele.

Como iria cumprir sua promessa se o seu desejo por ela era tão grande ao ponto de se imaginar casando?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Sábado, 12 de outubro de 2019_

_E se eu inventasse que estou doente_? Edward pensou andando de um lado para o outro em sua sala. Diferente de toda sua semana, a hora parecia correr hoje. Estava procurando a desculpa perfeita para desmarcar o jantar dessa noite com Isabella, mas nada parecia ser bom o bastante para ele.

O almoço não lhe caiu bem e estava revirando dentro do seu estomago e ele sabia que a palavra era: ansiedade. Pela manhã, procurou fazer uma corrida, colocou seus fones no ouvido e aumentou no último volume procurando não pensar em mais nada, quando voltou para casa uma hora depois e foi procurar algo para comer, tremeu de raiva porque não sentia fome alguma e a culpa era toda dela...

Estava deitado no sofá, ouvindo o som da TV e as vozes calorosas da discussão que os personagens estavam tendo no filme que passava na TV, mas ele só conseguia fitar o teto. O relógio marcava 17h44 quando ele recebeu um telefone para confirmar a reserva.

— Falo com o senhor Cullen? — Uma voz masculina soou do outro lado da linha e perguntou em um tom educado.

— Ele mesmo, quem fala?

— Boa tarde, senhor Cullen. Sou Hector, da recepção geral de Altura. Gostaria de confirmar a reserva do senhor para as 20h dessa noite?

Esse seria o momento perfeito para ele dizer que não iria, chegou a pular do sofá quando sua pulsação acelerou com a adrenalina para contar uma mentira... Mas ele não mentia, ou mentia? Na verdade, ele era um puta mentiroso hipócrita. Vivia com um discurso moralista de sua integridade, quando vivia omitindo coisas para todo mundo.

— Senhor Cullen? — O rapaz voltou a chamá-lo.

O silêncio devia ser completamente desconfortável do outro lado da linha, ele pensou.

— Oi, desculpa. Sim, pode confirmar a reserva, por favor.

Seu animal interior sorriu, tinha vencido mais uma batalha e Edward sentia-se perdendo miseravelmente e falhando na promessa que fizera a si mesmo. Onde estava sua palavra que ele sempre empunhava com tanto orgulho másculo?

— Obrigado, senhor Cullen. Estamos aguardando o senhor esta noite. Até logo.

Limitou-se a responder quando desligou. Ele não estava ansioso para o jantar, mas... Seria ainda mais mentiroso se dissesse que não estava ansioso para vê-la.

Respirou fundo se levantando com seu celular na mão, olhando enquanto o aparelho vibrava com uma notificação de conversa no WhatsApp. Era uma imagem e o nome de Emmett aparecia na barra de tarefas, antes mesmo que ele pudesse clicar para abrir.

Subindo as escadas para o andar superior de seu apartamento, percorreu um corredor curto para entrar em seu quarto e clicou na mensagem de seu amigo em seguida... A foto fez com que ele sorrisse, seu primeiro sorriso do dia, enquanto seu peito espremia com um sentimento que ele também sentiu vergonha: inveja.

Na imagem estavam Emmett e Rosalie sorrindo para foto largamente enquanto ela mostrava sua mão e esquerda com seu anel de noivado. Ela disse sim, Edward pensou e não havia duvidas de que essa seria a resposta. Ambos pareciam tão felizes, ele captou isso com a simples foto. Após absorver o impacto daquela informação, ele se preparou para digitar.

"_Bastardo sortudo, fisgou a única solteira que me interessava nessa cidade_" Edward mandou, dando uma longa risada em seguida quando percebeu que Emmett visualizou sua mensagem quase que automático e já digitava uma resposta.

"_Isso que dá não ter atitude, meu caro. Na próxima vez que encontrar uma mulher bonita já sabe o que fazer_."

Outra longa risada, ele amava sua amizade com Emmett, amava que eles pudessem falar qualquer coisa um para o outro e não haver nenhuma interpretação errada sobre isso. Era por isso que permaneciam bons amigos por tantos anos.

Edward tirou seu short, empurrando a cueca para baixo enquanto pensava na resposta.

"_Estou absurdamente feliz por você e pela Rosie, transmita minhas felicitações a ela_" escreveu ele, o mais sincero que fosse. Por mais que fosse um bastardo infeliz, odiava pensar na hipótese de que as pessoas que ele amava pudessem viver como ele. Sentia-se feliz por Emmett e Rosalie, eles mereciam aquilo porque eram pessoas boas. Um dia, Edward acreditou que também fosse bom, mas isso mudou quando começou a ter pensamentos pervertidos com sua priminha que na época só tinha 15 anos e ele os seus já bem vividos 26. Ele julgaria qualquer cara adulto como nojento e depravado por sentir algo assim por uma menina, não importava se o corpo dela dissesse que ela tinha uma idade superior, não importa se ela sorrisse ou dissesse que estava tudo bem. Ele considerava errado e nada mudaria isso em sua cabeça! Absolutamente nada.

Um clipe de voz chegou para ele quando avançou abrindo o chuveiro em seu Box. Ouviu o barulho da água caindo enquanto clicava para ouvir o áudio de Emmett.

— Edward! Obrigada! Obrigada por ajudar nisto, também. — Era a voz de Rosalie, ela fez uma pausa para rir e repreender Emmett por fazer algo. Edward revirou os olhos quando ouviu barulhos de estalo e soube que ele estava beijando-a. — Estou tão feliz e grata que eu vou te dar um conselho...: pense mais com o coração e menos com esse seu cérebro gigante e imprestável, às vezes.

Rosalie parou de falar para rir novamente e Edward ouviu algo como um sussurro de Emmett e o áudio foi interrompido.

O que ela queria dizer com isso? Ele não sabia o que responder, mas viu que Emmett digitava algo do lado de lá.

"_Nós vamos continuar a comemoração por aqui, amigo. Bom final de semana_!"

Ele não respondeu nada, não queria atrapalhá-los. Clicou no áudio de Rosalie mais uma vez para ouvi-la e seu coração disparou. Sua intuição lhe informou que alguma coisa não estava certa e ele não sabia se queria descobrir o que era.

Meia hora depois Edward estava de banho tomado e vestido, penteava o cabelo encarando-se no espelho do seu banheiro. Apoiou o pente na grande pia de mármore cor de creme e suspirou. Uma insegurança repentina o assombrou e ele se sentiu como um adolescente. Olhou-se no espelho grande do closet novamente para conferir como estava: uma calça social preta, justa nas pernas. Camisa branca, uma gravata grafite que apertava em seu pescoço e blazer cinza chumbo. Seus cabelos sempre rebeldes estavam alinhados, os fios molhados se comportavam perfeitamente.

Suspirando, usou mais um pouco de seu perfume antes de conferir se sua carteira estava no bolso e pegar seu celular e as chaves, de casa e do carro.

Chegaria antes das sete, bufou. Dirigiu calmamente e respeitou todos os sinais de trânsito, enquanto observava a rua. Era sábado e tudo estava iluminado e movimentado, apesar de o tempo estar começando a mudar. Um vento frio entrava pela janela entreaberta do carro e Edward terminou de fechar.

Quando parou em frente à casa de sua mãe, sua casa também, ficou observando às luzes acesas no andar de cima antes de descer do carro. Por incrível que pareça, ele estava absurdamente calmo, a frase de Rosalie circulava em sua cabeça. Parecia que todo o nervosismo de horas atrás havia evaporado, assim como a ansiedade. Só tinha aquele familiar frio no estomago que ele supôs ser o alimento de seu animal interior. Seu animal era feroz, mas não era ansioso. Ele caçava com calma, flertava com sua presa e ás vezes deixava que ela tivesse uma grande vantagem enquanto ele observava correr para longe, para só depois ir caçá-la. Seu membro contorceu dentro de sua calça quando pensou na hipótese de Bella sozinha, desamparada em uma floresta escura, correndo e morrendo de medo dele enquanto ele rosnava e salivava indo ao encontro dela.

Apertou a mão em torno do volante e respirou resignado abrindo a porta do carro.

Acenou para uma vizinha que parecia observá-lo, como se estivesse ciente que ele era um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Voltou a andar, não dando muita atenção quando puxou o trinco do enorme portão de ferro com grades. O barulho rangeu quando ele o empurrou e voltou a fechar. Andou calmamente com as mãos no bolso da calça pelo jardim de sua mãe e o quintal da frente, que antecedia a porta da sala e antes mesmo que pudesse tirar suas chaves do bolso para abrir a porta ela fora aberta bem a sua frente.

— Oi Edward! — Era Alice. Ela tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. — Tia Esme, estou indo, Jasper chegou!

Ele a ouviu gritar com o rosto para dentro e depois voltar e sorrir para ele. Alice passou reta sem nenhum comentário ou pergunta indecente que sempre fazia, Edward a seguiu com os olhos quando a viu entrar em um Honda. O carro disparou para longe de suas vistas e ele entrou fechando a porta.

— Quem é Jasper?

Foi à primeira pergunta que ele fez quando entrou, sua mãe estava sentada na sala e tinha um jornal em suas mãos. Esme se levantou ao ouvir sua voz e tirou seus óculos de grau para a leitura do rosto.

— Oi amor, chegou cedo... — Ela pontuou o abraçando. — Melhor se sentar.

— Por quê? — Edward questionou.

Ele não estava gostando muito do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, se sentou no sofá ao lado de sua mãe enquanto observava ela dobrar o jornal e colocar em cima da mesinha de centro.

— Alice está namorando. — Esme disse calmamente.

— NAMORANDO?

A voz de Edward saiu mais grave do que ele pensava e ele agiu de uma forma tão inesperada que até Esme se assustou. Namorando? Como namorando? Ele pensou! Ela era uma menina, uma criança! Não gostava de pensar nem que Bella pudesse estar beijando ou namorando alguém, quem dirá Alice! Ela sim era como sua irmã mais nova.

— Fique calmo, querido. — Esme colocou a mão em seu ombro. — Não tivemos muita opção. Liguei para Renée quando Alice comunicou que estava apaixonada por um rapaz e ele viria com seus pais para conversar comigo. Eu ainda pensei em te chamar, mas agora vejo que agi certo.

— Agiu errado, mãe. Deveria ter me comunicado sim. O que Renée disse? Quem é esses Jasper? Quantos anos ele tem?

Ele se levantou assustado. O horror passou por seu rosto quando ele pensou em Alice com um homem mais velho, quando ele pensou que tinha alguém como ele desejando sua priminha de 15 anos, assim como ele fizera com Bella há dois anos. Mas era diferente! Gritou em sua mente. Ele jamais a tocara, permaneceu distante dela, se quer a cumprimentara com um beijo no rosto! O primeiro contato mais intimo que tiveram foi há quase um mês dentro do elevador e ela já tinha 17... _Já tinha 17_, ele bufou. Como se 17 fosse idade suficiente para ficar com um homem de _28_!

— Calma... Ele tem 15 anos, estudam juntos.

— Por que ela saiu a sós com ele? De carro! Para onde eles foram? — Edward estava nervoso demais.

— Edward, se acalme querido. Ela foi ao cinema, os pais dele estão juntos, Jasper ainda não tem idade para dirigir.

Ele tentou respirar fundo. Alice realmente tinha entrado na porta de trás do carro, mas Edward não estava muito crente na versão de sua mãe.

— Os pais deles vieram aqui e ele parece ser um bom menino. Edward... Alice não é mais criança, eu não posso prendê-la e Renée também autorizou... Bella estava comigo e... Você precisa se acalmar, querido.

Sua mãe tocou seu peito e só então ele percebeu que sua respiração estava acelerada. Ficou em profundo silêncio, não pelo o que sua mãe disse, mas porque um cheiro delicioso tinha invadido a sala. Um cheiro que fez farejar, até virar-se em direção de onde ele via.

Perdeu o ar e sentia que o chão iria se abrir bem a sua frente. Ali estava ela... Isabella... Usava um vestido azul marinho de cetim que se ajustava em todas suas curvas, valorizando-as. Era um pouco o baixo de suas coxas e ela também usava um salto alto preto. Edward prendeu o máximo que pôde o seu gemido na garganta, mas não disfarçou a luxuria em seu olhar. Bella estava com seus cabelos chocolates solto, caindo em onda por sob seu ombro e quando ela chegou ainda mais perto ele viu que usava o colar que ele lhe dera de presente.

— Você está tão bonita... — Esme disse para ela de forma encantada.

— Você está linda, Isabella. — Ele se pegou elogiando também.

A voz rouca e calma não parecia nada com a voz alarmada e preocupada de um minuto atrás, enquanto ele questionava sua mãe sobre sua prima de 15 anos estar namorando um pirralho de 15 anos. Ao menos eles tinham a mesma idade, ele respirou um pouco aliviado.

Bella estava corando enquanto recebia um abraço de Esme. Edward viu a forma intensa que ela lhe lançou um olhar seguido por um sorriso. Essa noite ela usava maquiagem, não muita, era natural e só acentuava sua beleza.

— Espere pelo menos um mês se quiser aparecer namorando ou o pobre Edward irá enfartar. — Esme brincou.

— Ela não vai namorar. — Seu animal rosnou e ele não conseguiu impedir a possessividade em seu tom.

— Edward! — Esme censurou.

Bella soltou uma risada, alertando ele. Ela negou calmamente, como se estivesse desacreditada de sua reação.

— Eu disse que ele não lidaria bem. — Avisou a tia.

— Não ligue para ele, Bella. Se você quiser aceitar os convites de Jacob para sair, eu faria gosto... Ele é um menino tão educado.

Edward cerrou os punhos com força. Que diabo era aquilo? Aquele garoto idiota ainda estava rondando-a? Ele achou que tivesse sido claro o bastante quando o espantou no dia do aniversário dela.

De repente ele viu as duas rindo, enquanto sua mãe o encarava. Elas estavam o provocando! Ele bufou enquanto relaxava um pouco suas mãos.

— Devemos ir, antes que vocês duas me matem com essa história de namoro. — Ele murmurou revirando os olhos.

— Tão ciumento... — Bella assoviou, rindo para a tia.

— Não esquece sua mochila, meu bem. — Edward viu sua mãe pegar a mochila que estava numa poltrona atrás dela. — Bella já deixou aqui para não esquecer. Espero vocês para o café da manhã ou só no almoço?

Edward encarou Bella quando mordeu seu lábio inferior, deixando-a livre para responder o que ela quisesse. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que a traria de volta, mas aqui está ele pegando a mochila dela que sua mãe estendeu, enquanto a observa sorrir tímida.

— A quem eu quero enganar... No almoço, claro. Dorminhocos... — Esme riu, respondendo a si mesma.

Edward andou na frente e sabia que sua mãe estava atrás, abrindo a porta para a saída ele sentiu uma brisa fria bater em seu rosto e se arrepiou. Ouviu algumas recomendações de sua mãe sobre Bella se comportar e não beber muito, rapidamente ele olhou para trás e encarou sua mãe.

— Tenham uma boa noite, cuide de nossa menina, Edward. — Sua mãe pediu docemente enquanto ele inclinava para beijar sua bochecha.

— Não precisa nem pedir, mãe.

— Tchau tia Esme, você deve nos ligar se algo acontecer. Tudo bem?

— Claro, o mesmo serve para vocês. — Respondeu Esme.

Bella acenou, Edward viu de soslaio ela tentar se equilibrar com os saltos finos no gramado e estendeu a mão para ela. Quando sentiu o toque da mão quente de Bella, uma corrente elétrica subiu pelo seu corpo soltando uma descarga forte em seu coração e acelerando seus batimentos cardíacos. Ele a fitou uma última vez antes de olhar para frente, amparando-a até a saída.

_Seria uma longa noite... E ele já sabia._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**12 de outubro de 2019**_

— Reserva em nome de Edward Cullen, por gentileza. — Ele informou quando fora recepcionado na entrada do restaurante.

Bella estava bem ao seu lado e Edward tinha suas mãos possessivas no centro das costas dela. Eles andavam juntos, enquanto ela parecia encantada com as luzes brilhantes de todos os lustres acesos no local. Quando a atendente lhe mostrou onde sentariam, Edward precisou suspirar. Era praticamente um local reservado para casais. Eles estavam uma mesa para dois, um pouco de distante de toda a movimentação de pessoas e mesas cheias.

Edward puxou a cadeira para ela e empurrou quando ela se sentou. Contornou a mesa para se sentar em frente a ela.

— Acho que acabei de encontrar meu lugar favorito no mundo. — Ela sorriu animada para ele enquanto dizia.

— Você gostou mesmo daqui?

— Não está pensando em me dar esse restaurante também, está?

Edward soltou uma risada da piada dela. Ele nunca admitiria, mais sim, qualquer coisa que ela quisesse seria sua. Mas, ao invés disso, ele apenas negou com um sorriso. Um garçom chegou ao segundo depois se apresentando e dizendo que os atenderia naquela noite. Depois trouxe a carta de vinhos e o menu estendendo na direção dele.

— Isto é com ela, meu amigo. Eu sou aquele que obedece. — Disse ele com bom humor e seu atendente riu.

— Isso é o casamento, não? — Disse o garçom no mesmo tom leve e descontraído.

Bella e Edward ficaram em silêncio encarando um ao outro, algo que ele sabia muito bem o que era rangeu fortemente dentro dele, quando virou-se para seu atendente e sorriu.

— Sim... Isso é... — Ele não pensou muito ao dizer, mas não era?

Teve seus pais casados e viu seu pai fingir que era ele que mandava, porém todas as decisões eram tomadas por sua mãe. Em nenhum momento ele disse que eles eram casados, apesar de deixar o homem simpático e nada além de profissional pensar que eles fossem. Não se sentiu culpado por isso, porém. Os olhos tímidos e o sorriso no rosto de Isabella diziam que ela não tinha se importado ou era ele que queria acreditar nisso? Sua mente trapaceira e doente fazendo com que ele pensasse coisas absurdas.

Isabella fez o pedido para os dois numa rapidez que impressionou Edward, desde a entrada até o prato principal. Ela o olhou aguardando alguma restrição ou mudança, mas Edward apenas maneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e fez uma observação.

— Eu quero uma garrafa do seu Chateau Petrus 1992, por gentileza. — Ele pediu o vinho finalizando, já que Bella não tinha focado em bebidas.

Ela sorriu satisfeita para ele quando o homem pediu licença se retirando. Edward pensou que o vinho tinto combinaria perfeitamente com a massa italiana que Bella pediu para eles.

— Uma garrafa, então? — Brincou ela.

— Para você estão permitidas duas taças. — Ele brincou de volta.

— O que fará com o restante, senhor egoísta?

Edward riu jogando a cabeça para trás, encarando-a.

— Talvez eu deixe você beber uma ou duas taças quando chegarmos a casa.

Casa... A conotação da palavra casa no plural o deixou um pouco balançado, Isabella sorriu satisfeita com a resposta e ele fechou os olhos por poucos segundos pensando se o lugar onde vivia poderia ser um lugar para ambos viverem futuramente... Não! Era sandice demais, não podia deixar-se levar pelos doces sonhos juvenis que andava tendo com ela casada com ele, fazendo amor, jorrando sobre ela, dentro dela, ao redor dela...

— Controlador. — Reclamou ela. — Você já soube do noivado de Emm e Rose?

O noivado... Parecia que tudo nessa noite seria sobre casamentos, pelo visto.

— Emmett me mandou uma foto contando.

— Foi ideia sua? — Ela quis saber. — O pedido no iate...

Não sendo capaz de mentir para ela, assentiu. Bella sorriu e segurou sua resposta quando o atendente deles voltou trazendo taças com água e taças vazia para o vinho, ao lado do homem, havia um outro que abria a garrafa de vinho. Um deu espaço para o outro poder servir.

— Você pode deixar a garrafa aqui, por favor. — Disse Edward, o homem assentiu.

Uma tigela pequena de porcelana fora posta à mesa com torradinhas.

— A entrada já está a caminho. — Avisou seu garçom com um sorriso.

Edward e Bella assentiram agradecidos vendo os homens se afastarem. Ele bebeu um pouco de água, queria desapertar a gravata em seu pescoço porque estava começando a sentir falta de ar com o modo que Isabella o encarava. Era um brilho diferente que cruzava seu olhar e ele queria ler sua mente para entendê-la melhor.

— A mulher que se casar com você terá sorte... — Ela disse depois de um tempo em silêncio e pareceu ser um lamento.

— Não sei se ela pensa assim... — Sussurrou ele.

— Ela? — Bella parecia alarmada ao perguntar.

Edward respirou profundamente, pegou sua taça de vinho e girou o conteúdo lentamente em sua mão, sorvendo o cheiro. Era incrível. Em seguida ele provou constatando o que seu olfato sabia.

— Tem essa _mulher_... — Ele disse quando colocou a taça sob a mesa.

Os dois travaram uma batalha com os olhos e se quer piscavam.

— Essa mulher? — Isabella perguntou seriamente.

— Essa mulher por quem eu me sinto profundamente atraído. Mas não podemos ficar juntos.

A sua voz baixa suficiente para que só Bella ouvisse parece atingi-la num golpe forte. Ele viu quando ela franziu seus lábios e pigarreou, virando todo seu vinho de uma vez.

Edward estava prestes a perguntar o que houve quando ela disparou:

— Por quê? Ela é casada?

Agora ela parecia aborrecida, além de seu tom de voz ser forte, ela parecia um pouco grosseira. Edward jamais a viu ser grosseira, a não ser no sábado pela manhã... Quando ela parecia profundamente aborrecida ao pontuar seu encontro.

Havia um padrão? Se perguntou.

— Não, ao contrário. Ela está disponível, mas não para mim. — Ele disse calmamente.

— Eu não entendo... Por que não? — Sua voz continuava igual, mas ela parecia ainda mais confusa.

— Eu não sirvo para ela. — Ele disse simplesmente.

— Se ela acha isso, então ela é uma idiota.

Edward recebeu essa resposta como se ela o estapeasse. Ele se inclinou pegando a garrafa de vinho e enchendo a taça dela novamente. A todo momento continuavam conectados numa troca de olhar intensa.

— Ela se quer sabe disso. — Então, finalmente ele disse, deixando-a surpresa.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca uma e outra vez e então bebeu um pouco de água.

— Isso muda tudo então. Por que não diz a ela?

— Porque ela me repeliria. E eu não sei que não posso suportar isso.

A sinceridade com qual ele declarou essa frase era com um misto de dor e culpa, até ele se assustou. Ele viu a feição de Bella suavizar um pouco: empatia. Ela estendeu a mão sob a mesa, tocando a dele e Edward tremeu com o contato entre eles. Toda vez seria igual? Pensou. Toda vez que ela o tocava ele sentia ondas magnéticas da coisa surreal que existia na cabeça dele.

— Deveria dizer a ela, está na cara o quanto você é apaixonado por ela. — Declarou Bella, numa voz entristecida.

Era baixa e os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas, então ela recolheu a voz e interrompeu a troca de olhares entre eles. Edward ficou imediatamente mais confuso do que estava, iria avançar para perguntar o que aconteceu, mas como sempre... Nos momentos mais tensos entre eles... Alguém aparecia e jogava água.

O garçom trouxe a entrada. Era uma espécie de sopa bem cremosa, num refratário pequeno e alguns pedaços de pão ao redor para acompanhar.

Quando o garçom se foi, ele se voltou para o que ela havia dito: apaixonado? Como apaixonado? O que diabos ele tinha feito que ela percebesse paixão? Não... Ele era obcecado, louco, doido, alucinado... Agora... Apaixonado? Encarou-a, pensando no sentimento... Respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos. Céus... Até quando ele mentiria para si mesmo? Talvez isso fosse muito além de paixão e desejo, pensou.

— É alguém de seu trabalho? — Ela quis saber e de repente a pergunta dela o assustou um pouco.

Isso havia nitidamente a perturbado e ele queria saber o por que.

— Esqueça isso, Bella. Coma ou vai esfriar.

— Diz... Eu a conheço? É amiga de Rosalie? — A ansiedade na voz dela ia bem além de curiosidade.

— Não e não. Agora coma.

Ela pareceu se contentar com isso e eles começaram a comer em silêncio. Após acabarem a entrada, beberam um pouco mais de vinho, ainda em silêncio até o seu atendente trazer o jantar.

A refeição decorreu em paz. Bella e Edward fizeram poucos comentários e a maioria dele era como tudo estava bom, ela pulou a sobremesa alegando o quanto estava satisfeita e ele informou que tinha sorvete em casa, caso ela mudasse de ideia.

Um pouco mais da metade da garrafa de vinho tinha sido consumida quando ele pediu a conta. Seu garçom avisou que embrulharia a garrafa de volta em sua caixa para entregá-lo, quando Edward disse que não precisava, mas o homem fizera questão.

— É padrão do restaurante, senhor... — Informou o rapaz.

A garrafa custava apenas alguns milhares de dólares e Edward assentiu, concordando.

Bella se colocou de pé, fazendo milhões de agradecimentos e recomendações ao chefe, enquanto o homem os acompanhava até a porta. Edward também agradeceu e pegou a sacola de papel com o emblema do restaurante que seu garçom lhe oferecera.

— Espero vê-los aqui em breve, novamente. — Disse o homem gentilmente.

— Voltaremos. — Prometeu Bella em um sorriso, enquanto Edward sorria para o homem.

— Ela quem manda.

Ela riu um pouco envaidecida. O manobrista já estava entendendo a chave para Edward quando ele seguiu para o estacionamento do restaurante. Ele agradeceu, quando pegou e apertou o botão destravando o alarme, abriu a porta para Bella e ela sorriu agradecida.

Edward inclinou-se para trás quando entrou e deixou a garrafa de vinho no banco de trás, girou a chave para ligar o carro e trocou um olhar silencioso com a menina bonita sentada ao seu lado.

— Gostaria de fazer mais alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou.

— Não, podemos ir para casa...

_Casa._

Ele suspirou quando olhou à hora no painel do eletrônico de seu carro, era quase onze da noite! Se quer notou o tempo passar e sabia que esse era o efeito que ela causava quando estavam juntos.

Dirigiu com calma pelas ruas agora pouco pavimentadas do centro de Seattle. Fez o contorno na avenida, rumo ao seu endereço. Ele percebeu quando Bella encostou-se mais em seu banco, olhando a vista pela janela.

— Você está bem? — Quis saber, num tom baixo a pergunta fora feita.

— Eu estou. — Ela disse sem se mover.

— Parece pensativa.

A observação havia sido feita desde que eles entraram no carro, agora uns dez minutos havia se passado quando Edward entrava na garagem de seu prédio.

— Pensando na mulher a qual seu coração pertence. — A voz de Bella era calma e o olhar vazio que ela lhe lançara quando ele parou em sua vaga lhe causou arrepios.

Edward soltou seu sinto de segurança virando-se na direção dela e Bella fizera o mesmo.

— E por que isso está perturbando a sua cabecinha bonita?

— Não é nada... — Ela corou quando respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e fugindo do olhar penetrante de Edward.

Ele estendeu sua mão até o rosto dela, levantou até que pudesse olhar os dois pontos tímidos e brilhantes em seu rosto.

— Não minta para mim. — Ele disse ameaçadoramente.

Seu animal se contorcia dentro de si, ansioso para saber o motivo da inquietação dela. Todo seu corpo vibrava, ansioso pelo motivo do incomodo ao saber que ele estava atraído por outra... Outra essa que se tratava da mesma. Se ela soubesse!

— Quero entrar. — Ela disse quando abruptamente interrompeu a conexão entre eles.

Edward viu Bella abrir a porta do carro e sair abruptamente sobre ele, ela andou em direção ao elevador sem se quer esperá-lo. Ele socou ao volante duas vezes e xingou antes de descer. Abriu a porta traseira tirando a sacola com o vinho e a mochila dela de lá, e fez seu caminho seguindo-a.

Ela apertou o botão com impaciência uma, duas, três vezes e bufou. Quando a porta abriu, ela segurou e esperou ele alcançá-la. Bella foi à primeira entrar, seguida por Edward. Meio minuto depois os dois desembarcaram no 13º Andar.

Enfiando a mão no bolso, retirou sua chave e enfiou no trinco, abrindo a porta. Esperou silenciosamente Bella entrar. Ela ficou parada por alguns segundos na porta da sala, observando. Ela nunca tivera ali com ele junto, sabia que já tinha ido uma vez com a mãe, quando Edward viajou e Esme fora enviada para receber uma encomenda importante que chegaria através do serviço de entrega.

— Fique a vontade, você gostaria de conhecer seu quarto? — Ele perguntou, tentando melhor o humor dela.

Bella encarou ele e riu... Seu quarto, pelo menos por àquela noite seria.

— Ele fica perto do seu guarda-roupa? — Brincou ela.

A brincadeira despertou o membro dele. Edward riu, uma risada maliciosa e deixou a mochila dela no sofá quando caminhou para a cozinha, sem respondê-la. Quando ele voltou, viu Bella sentada desabotoando suas sandálias.

— Veio disposta a sequestrar alguma de minhas camisas? — Ele perguntou num tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

— Confesso que sim. O tempo esfriou e eu gostaria de saber se suas camisas sociais são tão confortáveis quanto as suas blusas de algodão.

O peito dele apertou imaginando ela vestida com alguma de suas camisas sociais, ele se controlou para não maldizer nada sobre ela e apertou seus olhos tentando afastar uma imagem pecaminosa dela em sua cama. Sua cama... A cama que tantas vezes ele sonhou em possuí-la. Sonhos reais e irreais.

— Venha, por sua sorte ele fica bem ao lado do meu. — Piscando, Edward estendeu sua mão para ela.

Bella corou quando segurou, puxando sua mochila consigo. Ela olhou as sandálias no tapete e caminhou de boa vontade com ele. Edward sentiu a mão dela gelada, diferente das outras vezes nas quais ele a tocou. Enquanto subia a escada, esfregava suas duas mãos na dela e inconsciente, levou até sua boca assoprando seu hálito quente. Bella gemeu baixinho e ele a encarou, mas não pararam de andar.

Percorreram um curto caminho e Edward parou na porta de seu quarto.

— Este é o meu. — Ele disse e ela encarou a porta fechada.

Cinco passos depois ele parou em frente uma segunda porta, girando a maçaneta.

— Esse é o seu. — Ele sussurrou contragosto.

Ela entrou e ele a viu focar na grande cama de casal no centro do quarto. Ele era bem decorado em tons bege e creme. Havia uma tela plana anexada a um painel na parede. Grandes cortinas pesadas que tampavam a vista para a janela e duas portas similares na parede lateral.

— Banheiro. — Ele murmurou abrindo uma delas. — Closet. — Disse abrindo a outra.

— Você recebe muitas visitas? — A pergunta o surpreendeu.

— Não. — Ele disse.

— É um quarto muito bonito.

Bella disse quando colocou a mochila dela em cima da cama e Edward sorriu.

— Posso escolher minha camisa agora? — A segunda pergunta o surpreendeu.

Bella lambeu o lábio inferior e Edward riu, assentindo. Fez um sinal na cabeça para que ela o seguisse. Andou para seu quarto e abriu a porta, deixando que ela passasse. Diferente do quarto anterior, o dele tinha uma decoração toda em cinza escuro e branco. Inclusive suas roupas de cama seguiam esse tom. Bella olhou ao redor e depois se voltou para ele, parecendo ansiosa.

Ele andou para os fundos, abrindo uma porta e apontou para ela.

— Fique a vontade, tudo o que você quiser é seu. — Prometeu.

Ele a observou entrar e suspirou profundamente. Seu animal interior grunhiu para que ele fechasse a porta, trancando-se lá com ela, deitando-a no chão e possuísse o corpo inteiro daquela menina que desfilava elegantemente dentro do seu closet com um vestido que a deixava parecendo a mulher que ele gostaria que ela fosse. Uma mulher desconhecida, que ele trouxe para casa e que vai fazer amor a noite inteira com ele.

Amor...

Essa palavra causou sensações ainda mais estranhas.

Edward espantou esse pensamento quando pela estendeu a mão para uma camisa social branca, perfeitamente passada e pendurada em um cabide. Ela virou seu pescoço na direção dele, observando-o com um sorriso travesso quando puxou a peça para sua mão.

Ela iria matá-lo! Consciente de seu poder ou não. Ele estava determinado em se trancar em seu quarto assim que ela saísse só para não precisar encará-la. Mas sabia que seu demônio nunca permitiria isso.

— Eu quero essa. — Ela disse com toda segurança.

Edward assentiu, já sabendo que a escolha tinha sido feita.

— Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar. Encontro você lá em baixo para mais uma taça de vinho antes de dormir? — O convite parecia ser mais inocente do que realmente era.

Edward nada disse, apenas assentiu, observando ela desfilar passando por ele e saindo de seu quarto. Se ele iria para o inferno por desejá-la, estava perfeitamente bem com isso.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_12 de outubro de 2019_

Edward tomou um banho rápido e se trocou, colocando uma calça de flanela xadrez e uma camisa branca. Ele desceu rumo à sala e percebeu que a porta ao quarto ao lado do seu ainda estava fechada e muito provável que ela não tivesse descido ainda. Acendeu a lareira automatizada e conectou seu celular com o sistema de som integrado ao apartamento. Abriu uma playlist no Spotify e baixou o volume para quase imperceptível. Uma ida rápida para a cozinha e estava com duas taças e a garrafa de vinho em sua mão.

Sentou-se no sofá, deixando a taça de Bella na mesa de centro e serviu-se aos dois e deixou a garrafa ao lado da taça dela sob a mesa. Respirou fundo... O peso do cansaço batendo em suas costas, mas seu estômago revirando em expectativa e ansiedade para vê-la em sua roupa. Estava cansado desse jogo perigoso, suas bolas já estavam roxas e seu amigo estava muito aborrecido co insistente.

Bebeu um pouco do vinho, ao menos estava relaxando depois da semana de cão que ele tivera. Passou todos os dias imaginando como seria esse momento e sentia orgulhoso de tudo estar sobcontrole... Estava? Realmente não estava. Poderia ser pior? Com certeza poderia.

O cheiro dela chegou até ele antes que ela pudesse descer as escadas. Ele ouviu o barulho leve de seus passos em atrito com o piso de madeira na escada e prendeu a respiração. Se recusou olhar a direção de onde ela vinha, mas sabia que era questão de tempo até ela se mostrar presente.

— Está me esperando faz tempo? — Uma pergunta sutil atrás dele eriçou os pelos de sua nuca.

— Não muito. — Disse com a voz afetada.

Edward estava consciente que os passos dela estavam cada vez mais próximos até não ouvir mais. Sabia que Bella tinha pisado no tapete felpudo que cobria o centro de sua sala. Em seguidos ela entrou no seu campo de visão. Com a mão direita segurando a taça entre os dedos, Edward apertou sua coxa esquerda com tanta força que grunhiu com a dor. Ela era a imagem do pecado vivo, certamente os homens matariam por ela e o ciúme que o atingiu quando pensou que um dia um homem que não era ele teria o privilégio de vê-la assim, fez seu coração disparar e doer.

Alguns botões no início da blusa estavam abertos, deixando um vão convidativos para seus seios... Edward gemeu baixinho percebendo que ela não usava nenhum sutiã. Uma pequena transparência em sua camisa marcava os seios dela, além de os mamilos estarem em evidência.

Calmamente ele deixou seus olhos passearem pelo corpo dela. A camisa cobria uma pequena parte de sua coxa. Ele a viu se aproximar e pegar sua taça na mesinha de centro e se afastar para sentar em uma poltrona, longe dele. Quando ela se virou ele gemeu baixo outra vez. A blusa cobria sua bunda, mas marcava claramente sua calcinha. Ele sabia que era pequena e tinha um palpite que era de renda e talvez fosse preta.

Por que ela estava fazendo isso com ele?

Edward não fazia ideia de quanto tempo mais aguentaria. Nenhum homem na sua posição teria resistido a tanta tentação. Quando ele subiu seus olhos do corpo dela e parou bem em seu rosto, um sorriso travesso iluminava a face dela. Céus! Ela estava se divertindo e agora ele tinha certeza.

— Esse vinho é mesmo muito bom. — Ela puxou assunto.

O silêncio era constrangedor para ele, pois seu animal rangia dentro dele querendo alcançá-la, mas para ela... Ele começou a deduzir que ela gostava. Toda vez que ele ficava em silêncio era porque estava comendo-a com os olhos sem nenhum pudor.

Edward virou sua taça e colocou mais vindo. Seu autocontrole estava por um fio, ele pensou quando se levantou segurando a garrafa e indo em direção dela. Percebeu onde os olhos dela focaram: no centro de sua ereção muito evidente. Ele queria colocá-la contra parede e puni-la por tê-lo deixado nesse estado.

Ele encheu a taça dela sem desfazer o contato visual. Ele deixou que seu dedo roçasse com o dela propositalmente e ouviu um gemido discreto que passou através dos lábios dela.

Voltando para seu lugar, Edward deixou a garrafa na mesinha e se sentou.

— Esse vinho realmente é... _Muito gostoso_. — Ele disse roucamente lambendo os lábios e pelo rubor no rosto dela, provavelmente entendeu que não era do vinho que ele falava.

Não tinha como negar, Isabella estava muito gostosa com sua camisa. Ela já tinha seios e bundas perfeitas, uma cintura fina que ele já havia segurado duas vezes e que o deixava louco... Mas, além disso, ela estava sensual para caralho em sua blusa. Não dava para associa-la com a garotinha que ele amava dizer que ela era.

— Por que está tão longe de mim? — Ele ouviu seu animal perguntar e não se importou.

Foda-se o seu autocontrole. Seu coração batia tão rápido com toda a adrenalina que ele sentia... Que não conseguia mais segurar-se em nada. Ele a queria, porra... como ele queria ela. Quase sentia vontade de chorar de tanto que a queria, era desesperador.

Sem nenhuma resposta dela e no profundo silêncio, ele ouviu uma das músicas românticas de sua playlist tocar. Alguma do Ed Sheeran.

Edward virou sua taça, colocando-a sob a mesinha e andou novamente para Bella, pegando a taça que ela entregou de boa vontade. Seu olhar não desgrudou do dela nem um segundo quando voltou para ela, estendendo sua mão.

_"**Eu sinto isso, você pode sentir isso esta noite?**_

_**Eu sinto o fogo entre você e eu**_

_**É sério, por que você não apaga as luzes?**_

_**Assim, não vou querer sair daqui nunca, não"**_

— Vamos dançar. — Ele sussurrou sedutoramente.

Ele apertou a pequena mão dela assim que a mesma colocou sob a sua e a puxou abruptamente. O corpo de Bella veio com pressão contra o seu e ele a amparando segurando a mão no centro das costas dela. Estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o hálito fresco de uva e álcool que exalava dela.

Puxou-a para o centro da sala, onde teriam mais espaço e pegou seu celular próximo ao home teather e aumentou o volume, pouca coisa, apenas ficando um pouco mais audível para os dois.

_"**Ela falou, "Nossa**_

_**Garoto, nunca te vi apenas como um lance de uma noite só"**_

_**Então, não fala planos**_

_**Para nada, além de mim e um pequeno romance**_

_**E você e eu, uísque no gelo**_

_**Talvez, mais tarde, podemos apagar todas as luzes**_

_**Então, deixe-as acesas sem nada**_

_**Ooh, meu-meu-meu"**_

Edward puxou as mãos dela e colocando em seu pescoço e ela prontamente segurou, ele voltou para sua cintura, puxando-a mais para si. Durante esse contato perigoso nem por um segundo eles desviaram o olhar um do outro. Os cílios bonitos de Bella piscavam para ele sedutoramente enquanto ele os conduzia lentamente numa dança, uma dança muito perigosa.

A merda de tecidos os separavam. Um tecido fino da camisa social dele que ela vestia combinado com a malha de algodão que ele sentia. Mas ele estava consciente que a flanela fina se sua calça junto com a cueca boxer não era suficiente para que ela não pudesse sentir. E a essa altura, ele queria que ela sentisse tudo. Queria que ela visse claramente como ela o deixava como já tinha visto outras vezes o imenso desejo que ele sentia por ela. Não precisava nem toca-la e já estava duro, pronto para ela.

Bella resfolegou quando Edward a apertou ainda mais contra ele. Sua mão serpenteou pelo couro cabeludo dele e o puxou levemente, fazendo-o gemer.

_"**Eu estava bolando algo com você**_

_**Relaxando de um jeito que fazemos**_

_**Eu tenho tudo que preciso nesta sala**_

_**Nuvens de fumaça e um aroma de perfume**_

_**E todos os meus amigos estão na balada**_

_**E continuam ligando no meu telefone (Brrt)**_

_**Mas eles não se comparam a você (Uh, uh)**_

_**E você não se compara a você (Leones Con Flow)"**_

— Qual é o nome dela... — Ele a ouviu sussurrar e entendeu rapidamente.

Qual era o nome da mulher pela qual ele estava apaixonado. Qual era o nome da mulher pela qual ele sentia-se profundamente atraído...

— Isabella... — O tom que ele usou ao pronunciar o nome dela era de puro aviso de que não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas também era uma confissão.

Ela piscou os olhos para ele, insistindo e Edward parou de se mover.

— Você está consciente da maneira que me deixa? — Ele perguntou quase num rosnado sensual, deixando seu animal ter todo o controle.

— Estou. — Ela respondeu.

— E você não se importa? — Questionou ele, apertando-a ainda mais contra si e tendo o silêncio como reposta. — Você não sente culpa pelo o que faz comigo?

_"**Mamãe, geralmente tenho medo, mas hoje, tomarei álcool, uh**_

_**Quero dizer que não sei o que aconteceu, uh**_

_**Desde que nós dois saímos à tarde**_

_**Para nos beijarmos, até fazer amor**_

_**Agora, estou com o seu cheiro, venha para o quarto"**_

Ele quis saber, ela deu um daqueles sorrisos travessos que dizia tudo. Ela era consciente e ela não se sentia nem um pouco culpada sobre isso. Como ele não percebeu antes? Certamente percebeu, mas decidiu se enganar pelo tanto que ele se repugnava por ser sentir assim... Enquanto ela, a qual ele julgou ser tão responsável, estava aqui sendo tão imprudente ou mais que Alice.

— Quem é essa mulher que o tem? — Ela forçou, querendo saber.

— Não está claro para você?

A pergunta pareceu iluminar o rosto dela. Edward gemeu quando ela puxou seu cabelo, agora com força. Ele fechou os olhos fortemente, sentindo sua consciência lutar contra seu animal interior.

— Edward, olhe para mim. — Ela sussurrou com uma bruxa.

Ele não queria abrir os olhos. Sabia que se abrisse... Estaria perdido.

— Você deveria ir para o seu quarto... — Ele rosnou, mas sem solta-la.

— Você me disse que tudo que eu gostar, seria meu... Queria dizer que eu gostei muito de uma coisa. — Ela sussurrou.

— De que?

Era o jogo mais perigoso que ele já havia jogado e isso o excitava tanto que ela não fazia ideia.

_"**O que nós dois fazemos, não tem comparação**_

_**Parece ficção, quando entramos em ação**_

_**Este filme de amor não pode acabar, sim**_

_**Mas o que mata**_

_**É que esta noite nos vemos em minha casa**_

_**E eu sei o que você gosta e o que te prende**_

_**Que eu te diga que não vou te soltar"**_

Ele a deixou ficar na ponta do pé e então abriu seu olho, quando Bella se inclinou para ele puxando seu pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido: — _Você_.

Porra! Edward rugiu, ele apertando em seus braços subindo uma de suas mãos para o cabelo dela e apertando com força. Ele não controlou seu gesto a seguir. Como um animal selvagem, colou seus lábios contra o dela. O beijo era urgente! Ao sentir os lábios macios dela ele gemeu com ela em seus braços. Cambaleou segurando-a, jogando no sofá e cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu. Edward puxou a coxa esquerda dela para cima, colocando ao redor de seu quadril enquanto sugava a língua dela. Porra! Onde ela havia aprendido a beijar daquele jeito?

Bella puxava seu cabelo tornado o beijo deles cada vez mais urgente enquanto Edward enfiava sua mão por baixo da blusa que ela vestia e apertava o quadril dela, sentido a renda da calcinha dela. Bella gemeu em sua boca quando ele subiu a mão pelo corpo dela, apertando a cintura e subindo mais um pouco até a lateral de seu peito.

Ele rompeu o beijo, sedento por ela, mas ela o beijou de volta beijando a mandíbula dele. Edward ouvia-a gemer e gemeu junto quando tocou o peito dela. Porra... Cabia perfeitamente em sua mão. Ela contorceu o corpo quando ele rodeou seus dedos através do mamilo dela e ela seguia lambendo seu pescoço.

Bella desceu a mão da nuca dele, puxando a camisa que Edward vestia. Ele se afastando, tirando a mão dela pra retirar a própria camisa. Foi o tempo que ele teve para fitá-la melhor. Sua menina deitada em baixo dele, com o rosto vermelho e os lábios inchados do beijo voraz que eles trocaram. Como um animal Edward avançou para a camisa social dela e botões voaram quando ele puxou o tecido para abrir. Bella gemeu com o gesto, voltando a puxa-lo para um beijo.

Dessa vez era infinitamente melhor. Edward esfregou sua reação contra a intimidade se Bella, sentindo que só tinha um tecido indecente e fino entre eles.

_"**Eu estava bolando algo com você**_

_**Relaxando de um jeito que fazemos**_

_**Eu tenho tudo que preciso nesta sala**_

_**Nuvens de fumaça e um aroma de perfume**_

_**E todos os meus amigos estão na balada**_

_**E continuam ligando no meu telefone (Brrt)**_

_**Mas eles não se comparam a você**_

_**E você não se compara a você"**_

— Eu... eu preciso ver você. — Ele rosnou na boca dela, se afastando um pouco.

Ela estava tão enlouquecida como ele. Bella também deveria ter seu demônio inteiro, ele pensou. E o dele era muito amigo do dela, porque seu demônio estava completamente satisfeito e ficou ainda mais quando ele espalhou uma fileira de beijos molhados pelo busto dela e tomou os mamilos rosados em seus lábios. Céus! Era melhor do que em seu sonho, mil vezes.

A pele quente da pequena mulher em baixo dele estava em chamas em sua boca. As mãos dela apertaram sua cabeça contra o seio dele e ele sabia que estava levando-a através de seu limite. Edward lambeu, sugou e brincou com o peito de Bella, satisfazendo ambos enquanto sua mão percorria a lateral do corpo dela, parando no quadril e brincando com a renda.

_"**Olhe, assuma o controle, me siga, o que será?**_

_**Como você banca a difícil quando me deixa louco?**_

_**Eu te levo de Chanel a Chanel para fazer compras**_

_**Mocinha, está certo ela em uma camiseta apropriada**_

_**O que eu quero e preciso, é você e um sofá**_

_**Eu voo em uma espaçonave, preciso pousar a Rover**_

_**Casa Cruz, Casablanca, Casanova**_

_**Eu sou um fashionista, ela está em Fashion Nova**_

_**E uma louca quando a convidei**_

_**A roupa, custou uma grana, fiz combinar com os sapatos"**_

— Edward! — Ela gemeu seu nome em voz alta quando ele puxou sua calcinha para baixo.

Esse ato, a voz desesperada dela chamando por ele, pareceu acordar sua consciência. Edward se afastou, mudando de expressão e ele soube disso porque a expressão selvagem de Bella mudou para uma confusa. Ele encarou o corpo perfeito dela enquanto segurava a calcinha dela para baixo. Podia começar a ver onde se formava o centro de seu prazer e até onde vira... Não havia nenhum sinal de pelos, aquilo mexeu com ele seriamente.

Ele estava prestes a correr para longe quando ela o prendeu com suas pernas.

— Você vai fugir de novo? — Ela perguntou alarmada.

Não... céus... Ele não podia. Ele queria, porra... Ele queria muito. Mas não podia simplesmente tirar a virgindade dela na porra do sofá de sua sala. Que tipo de animal ele era?

Isabella não era esse tipo de mulher. Era merecia ser adorada, mimada, endeusada e tratada com todo cuidado e carinho possível e não ter um animal faminto em cima dela marcando todo seu corpo. Ele viu isso quando olhou as marcas vermelhas no busto dela.

Quando ele achou que estava beijando, estava sugando a pele dela com força, a ponto de deixar marcas. Quando ele achou que estava fazendo carinho na lateral do corpo dela, estava apertando e arranhando e sabia que no dia seguinte teria marcas de sua mão ali.

Merda. Ele tinha perdido a cabeça. Tinha deixado seu demônio vencer.

— Por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinha novamente. Não me deixe sozinha, Edward. — Ela pediu com uma voz urgente.

O que tinha acontecido entre eles havia mudado tudo. Absolutamente tudo. E ela não sabia como agir, se afastou mesmo contra a vontade dela e viu Bella puxar a camisa e escondendo seus seios, envergonhada.

— Eu sinto muito Bella... Eu não devia... Eu...

— Você está arrependido? — A voz dela estava embargada.

_"**Eu estava bolando algo com você**_

_**Relaxando de um jeito que fazemos**_

_**Eu tenho tudo que preciso nesta sala**_

_**Nuvens de fumaça e um aroma de perfume**_

_**E todos os meus amigos estão na balada**_

_**E continuam ligando no meu telefone (Brrt)**_

_**Mas eles não se comparam a você**_

_**E você não se compara a você"**_

Edward a viu se levantar e ele deu dois passos para trás. Malditamente não. Toca-la tinha sido mil vezes melhor que em qualquer sonho, beija-la era o paraíso. E ele que achou que iria para o inferno, antes disso viveria seus melhores dias na Terra.

— Isso é tão errado, Bella... Ele sussurrou para ela, colocando sua camisa.

— Eu não acho. — Ela murmurou e ele viu quando desceu uma lágrima dos olhos dela.

Porra, era culpa dele. Ele era o adulto ali e ele a beijara. Tudo era culpa dele, se ele não tivesse simplesmente agido como a porra de um homem das cavernas, teria ido para o quarto e a noite acabaria bem. Tudo estava indo bem... Mas, ele não resistiu a tentação.

— Você é minha prima, Bella. E só tem 17 anos... Porra... Isso é muito errado, é minha culpa, me perdoe...

Ela secou a lágrima que derramou, olhando para ele ressentida.

— Para de me tratar como uma criança estúpida! Até Alice está namorando! — Ela reclamou em voz alta, alarmando-o. — Sou eu. Eu sou a mulher pela qual você está apaixonado! Eu!

Ela rosnou em voz alta, andando furiosamente para ele. Edward cambaleou algumas vezes para trás, mas ela o alcançou. Ela apontou seu dedo indicador para o peito dele, o cutucando.

— Você está sendo a merda de um covarde desde o elevador, no meu aniversário. E eu tenho pacientemente esperado e te dado todos os sinais possíveis de que eu estou apaixonada por você desde os meus malditos 15 anos. — Ela gritou.

Ela estava tão nervosa e vermelha e seu rosto era uma confusão de lágrimas e cabelo. Ela recolheu sua mão, parando de agredi-lo com seu dedo e somente o encarou.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e Edward estava sem palavras para tudo que ela havia dito.

— Você acha que pode me agarrar em elevadores, iates ou aqui na sala de sua casa, mostrar a forma como eu faço você se sentir e depois correr? Eu não vou mais permitir que você faça isso comigo.

Ela declarou, agora numa voz mais contida.

Apaixonada por ele? Desde os seus 15 anos? Céus...

— Desde 15 anos...? — Ele murmurou debilmente.

— Sim, ou vai dizer que você simplesmente não percebia enquanto eu parecia uma sombra atrás de você carregando Alice comigo?

Sim, ele percebia. Mas o tempo todo ele achava que a ideia de atormenta-lo partia de Alice e não dela.

— Isso está errado. Nós não podemos nos permitir a isso Bella. Não podemos.

— Se não podemos, você deveria tirar os olhos do meu peito agora. — Ela murmurou. — Avisa para o seu pau que não podemos.

Edward olhou para baixo tomando consciência de sua ereção ainda forte e dura como uma rocha. Céus... Como ele iria conseguir resistir a ela assim? Agora, principalmente, que ela sabia de tudo e ela não estava o recriminando, céus... Ela devia ser mais louca que ele. Era compreensível, adolescência é a fase de fazer coisas inconsequentes.

— Eu não disse que eu não quero. Você tem razão, eu a quero muito e eu fujo de você como um covarde, porque se eu simplesmente fizesse o que eu quero... Mas não é certo. Você viu a forma como eu iria toma-la? Não estávamos se quer em uma cama.

Você merece mais que isso para sua primeira vez, Bella...

— Então vamos para a cama... — Ela o cortou, pedindo.

Edward suspirou. Ela não estava ouvindo-o?

— E se minha mãe souber? E se sua mãe souber? Você nem maior é ainda. Imagina quantas coisas isso poderia implicar negativamente em nossas vidas, Isabella?

— Ele tentou empurra-la para a realidade. — Elas jamais aceitariam algo do tipo. Nós dois não teríamos um futuro... Futuro. Você só tem 17 anos, há uma longa distância de onze anos nos separando. Em algum momento a sua paixão passará...

Ele se interrompeu quando viu que ela ficava mais vermelha e algo lhe dizia que ela de raiva. Edward suspirou, dessa vez mais confiante, se aproximando dela. Bella permitiu que ele segurasse seu rosto, Edward secou uma lágrima fujona e ela derramou outra em seguida.

— Logo você irá para faculdade, vai conhecer novas pessoas, é um mundo diferente... Você vai se esquecer de mim. Vai se esquecer disso e vai agradecer por não ter embarcado nessa loucura.

— Isso é o que você está falando. — Disse ela, irritada. — Na minha visão, as coisas realmente não seriam fáceis. Mas nós faríamos nossa família entender que isso é maior que nós. Porque é maior que eu, Edward. E eu não quero mais fingir que não é. Sim. Era maior que eles, ele concordava. Mas não deixava de ser errado, de ser algo com consequências devastadoras e esmagadoras.

— Eu já tenho 28 anos... Uma idade para pensar em casar e ter filhos. E você está apenas começando, sua preocupação deve ser com a faculdade e o futuro que você vai construir.

— Eu penso em me casar e ter filhos. — Ela disse rapidamente segurando a mão dele em seu rosto.

Edward puxou, respirando fundo. Estava mais difícil a cada momento convencê-lo do quão insano aquilo era.

— Você já pensou que nós poderíamos trazer a esse mundo uma criança com limitações físicas e mentais?

Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pela primeira vez pensando nas consequências graves sobre isso.

— Claro que eu já pensei, Edward. Óbvio que não iríamos fazer filhos sem antes testarmos se somos geneticamente compatíveis para tal. Existem exames que comprovam isso.

Edward estava chocado. Céus... Ela estivera pesquisando sobre o assunto? O que mais Bella sabia sobre isso.

— E se não pudermos ter?

— Há outros meios para sermos pais...

— Você não quer gerar seu filho? — Ele a cortou. — Não quer ter o prazer de amamenta-lo, ver alguém com seus olhos? Trazer uma extensão sua a este mundo?

— Se o preço for não ter você, então não. Não quero.

Essa resposta havia o surpreendido. Edward parou de andar e olhou o rosto de Bella. A essa altura ela estava em sua cor normal agora e seu membro já havia relaxado o suficiente para não entrar em contraste.

Céus...

Era sério aquilo que ela sentia? O coração de Edward disparou ao pensar nisso.

Ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria e aquilo era assustador.

— E quando as pessoas comentaram que você está junto com seu primo? E se nossas mães não aceitarem e nunca nos perdoarem? Se ficássemos sozinhos, sem nossa família e isso fizesse com que nós odiássemos no futuro?

Edward disparou para ela, na última tentativa de dissuadi-la.

— Você acha que em algum lugar dentro de você existe a pequena possibilidade, por mais remota que seja, de um dia me odiar?

A pergunta fora feita em voz baixa. Edward paralisou. Não. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade, nenhuma pequena possibilidade que um dia ele pudesse odiá-la. Aquilo era impossível.

— Porque eu tenho certeza que se nossas famílias não nos quiserem mais, você seria mais que suficiente. Você e quantos filhos a gente quisesse ter, seja lá qual for à forma que eles entrarão em nossas vidas. Eu tenho a certeza de que eu nunca vou odiar você. Eu te amo demais para te odiar.

Com essa declaração, Edward soube que não importava o que ele dissesse para ela... Assim como ele já pertencia a ela, ela também pertencia a ele. Sendo isso errado ou certo.

_**Ela falou, "Nossa**_

_**Garoto, nunca te vi apenas como um lance de uma noite só"**_

_**Ela falou, "Nossa**_

_**Garoto, nunca te vi apenas como um lance de uma noite só"**_

_**Quero ser o seu homem**_

_**"Garoto, nunca te vi apenas como um lance de uma noite só"**_

_**Ela falou, "Nossa**_

_**Garoto, nunca te vi apenas como um lance de uma noite só"**_

— Eu preciso pensar sobre isso. — Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de sair praticamente correndo da sala.

Novamente, como um covarde, ele estava fugindo dela. Mas dessa vez todas as cartas estavam postas à mesa.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

_13 de outubro de 2019_

Passar uma noite em claro quando ela estava tão perto já não era nenhuma novidade para ele, Edward constatou. Rolou de um lado para o outro em sua cama e só conseguiu dormir quando amanheceu. Depois que abriu os olhos mais tarde naquela manhã, pensou que deveria ter ser tarde, mas o relógio no criado mudo mostrava que não passava das 9 da manhã.

Consternado Edward se levantou e seus pés tocaram o tapete felpudo na lateral de sua cama, sentiu sua cabeça latejar: ressaca moral era o pior tipo de ressaca. Tocando seus lábios ele se lembrou do beijo avassalador que trocou com sua prima.

Fechou os olhos lembrando quando sua boca cobriu os seios dela e como ela gemeu quando sentiu sua língua vagarosamente lamber o mamilo. Argh! Essas eram as únicas lembranças que ele queria ter, mas depois disso viera uma conversa pesada e muito séria para se ter com uma menina de 17 anos.

"_Eu te amo demais_" ele ouviu a voz dela em sua mente, enquanto ela abria seu coração para ele. Ela o amava?

Edward não entendia como aquilo podia fazer sentido em sua mente... Ter seu objeto de desejo mais profundo nutrindo algum tipo de sentimento bom por ele. Sempre achou que Bella se afastaria e sentiria nojo quando ele perdesse o controle com ela, mas não tinha sido isso que aconteceu.

Depois de tomar um longo banho quente e sentir-se um pouco melhor, Edward se vestiu preparando-se para o longo dia que viria... Seu coração apertou no peito quando ele começou a descer os degraus para a sala. Encontrou Bella sentada no canto do sofá, com suas pernas encolhidas sob o mesmo e entre suas mãos tinha uma xícara. Reparou no olhar distante dela. Bella estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, calça jeans e uma blusa xadrez azul marinho e rosa. Ela parecia tão mal quanto ele, Edward pensou quando ela virou o rosto em sua direção. Bella tinha olheiras levemente arroxeadas e seu lábio crispado em linha reta.

Ele não recebera um bom dia se quer, nem um sorriso.

— Dormiu bem? — Perguntou em voz baixa enfiando suas mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

Bella suspirou.

— A pergunta certa deveria ser se eu dormi.

Assentiu, a voz fria dela parecia uma faca acertando direto em seu peito. Depois da forma como ela a deixou, deveria imaginar que ela estivesse aborrecida e com razão. Não sabia como começar seu discurso hoje para dissuadi-la, mas já estava desesperançoso de que conseguiria.

Dando um passo na direção dela, Edward se sentou no sofá.

— Estive pensando muito essa noite... — Bella murmurou se mexendo no sofá e virando para a direção dele.

— Em que conclusão chegou?

— E se a gente fizesse uma experiência? — Perguntou ela, calmamente.

— Como assim? — Com uma risada baixa, Edward se virou par ela.

— Eu percebi ontem sua hesitação em... Ir adiante comigo. Então...

— Bella... — Edward murmurou em tom de alerta.

Por alguns segundos o silêncio venceu entre eles, mas respirando fundo Edward percebeu que ela estava buscando coragem para continuar.

— Só me escute... Você tem tanta certeza que isso é passageiro e que eu vou esquecer, então... Por que não fazemos disso uma experiência? Em alguns meses eu terminarei a escola e irei para faculdade... Mas até lá... Nós podemos ficar juntos.

— Ficar juntos? — A confusão no rosto dele certamente era perceptível. Edward sobressaltou-se no sofá, se afastando um pouco e encarando Bella seriamente.

— Calma, em segredo. Nosso segredo. Eu sei que você não quer enfrentar as consequências disso caso nossa família descubra...

A voz dela tinha um profundo tom de lamento e ele focou no olhar cabisbaixo que ela lhe lançou após pronunciar isso.

O proibido ressaltou em sua mente. Segredo... Escondido... Ele queria que tudo isso não o deixasse tão excitado, mesmo sabendo que Isabella merecia mais que isso.

— Se a hipótese de você fazer sexo comigo é tão absurda, fique tranquilo, nós não precisamos ir tão longe...

Ele ainda a olhava com preocupação, enquanto sua pulsação acelerava. De onde ela tinha tirado isso? Era absurdo porque ela era sua prima e não porque não lhe era atraente. E claro que sua reação não estava ajudando nada para que ela entendesse isso.

— Você sabe que...

— Não. Não se explica. — Bella o cortou. Edward a viu colocar sua xícara na mesinha do centro e avançar para ele.

Não conseguiu levantar, parecia hipnotizado com a presença da jovem sereia que era muito consciente de que seus encantos lhe causavam.

— Só alguns beijos, conversas, jantares... E coisas que não levem a... _Penetração_. E então eu vou para a faculdade e você poderá viver sua vida em paz, sem mim... — Sussurrou Bella.

Edward estava encarando-a sem piscar, enquanto ela sentada sob as próprias pernas e olhava para ele ansiosa por sua resposta. Ele abriu a boca para tentar responder algo, mas o som não passava por sua garganta. Ele não conseguia pronunciar nada.

O que ela pensava? Que ele não queria viver a vida com ela? Céus... Era impossível, ela era tão nova e tinha tanto para viver pela frente. Óbvio que quando ele pensava que ela estava prestes a viver isso com outra pessoa se sentia tão angustiado que o sufocava. O que começou com um desejo intenso de sugar a alma dela e tê-la só para ele, desenvolveu em um sentimento doentio...

Como podia amar sua própria prima?

A constatação só o abateu quando a ouviu dizer que iria embora. Que só queria momentos com ele... O que aconteceu com a garota da noite passada que parecia tão segura do que sentia? Que estava pesquisando sobre a possibilidade deles terem um futuro juntos? Que renegou seu desejo de ser mãe para ficar ao lado dele?

Seus olhos esquentaram automaticamente e sua narina inflou e ardeu. Ele engoliu a saliva, segurando o que parecia ser um choro que estava prestes a sair.

— Edward... — Bella sussurrou encarando o silêncio dele. — Se você disser não, eu prometo entender. Você tem minha palavra que eu jamais tocarei nesse assunto novamente... Mas... Se você me disser sim, eu vou me dedicar em fazer você feliz e ser sua pelo tempo que nós tivemos. Basta você se permitir.

Ele não pensou nem por um segundo após ouvir as palavras dela. Puxou-a para seus braços, num abraço apertado. Bella caiu sentada em seu colo e ele sentiu quando ela aconchegou sua cabeça no vão de seu pescoço e o cheirou, apertando-se contra ele.

Parecia uma gatinha manhosa querendo um pouco de carinho.

Delicadamente ele passou suas mãos pelo cabelo dela, afagando e estranhou quando lágrimas pesadas e silenciosas desceram pelo seu rosto. Quanto tempo fazia que ele não chorava? Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentiu algo parecido.

Talvez há quase quatro anos, quando seu pai morreu...

Beijou os cabelos cheirosos de Bella com carinho e sentiu ela se aconchegar ainda mais em seu colo. Não era uma cena obscena, longe disso... Tê-la em seus braços era mais sobre cuidado e proteção... Era sobre amor. Ela era uma pequena mulher que merecia saber como ele realmente se sentia sobre ela.

— Podemos fazer isso, linda... — Disse finalmente se rendendo.

Nem acreditava que algo do tipo estava acontecendo. Era seu coração, que há algum tempo ele achou ser árido e vazio, mas foi seu coração que disse sim a esse sentimento. Foi seu coração que disse sim para a proposta dela, mesmo que quando ela fosse embora ele se sentisse completamente devastado como um adolescente. Mesmo se depois ele ouvisse histórias das aventuras dela na faculdade através de Esme, Alice oi até Rosalie... Mesmo assim ele iria viver o tempo que tivesse e faria esse tempo valer a pena.

Se recusou a aceitar a hipótese de que Bella seria seu segredo sujo... NADA sobre ela jamais seria sobre obscuridade. E, pelo tempo que tivesse, ele mostraria para ela o quanto faria falta quando ela fosse embora e o deixasse.

— Obrigada, Edward. — Ela levantou a cabeça e ele viu que ela também chorava.

Edward a puxou com delicadeza, selando seus lábios ao dela, como se fosse uma promessa selada.

— Eu te amo. — Ela disse, o surpreendendo quando se afastou.

Mas... mas...

Ele não teve reposta, mas o que ela dissera aqueceu seu coração e cessou por ora um pouco de sua insegurança.

— Você é muito para mim, Bella. — Sinceramente, ele sussurrou com a voz derrotada.

Ela era boa demais para ele, pensou. Não a merecia, sabia que iria acabar magoando ela com seu demônio interior.

Bella se afastou, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

— Não diga bobagem. — Murmurou ela. — Somos a medida certa um para o outro. Você vai ver quando se permitir viver isso sem nenhuma culpa. Eu estou pedindo, Edward. Você não está me seduzindo, eu não sou uma criança. Eu quero você.

Ela iria matá-lo com as coisas que dizia. Essa era a menina madura que ele sabia que ela era, estava tão certa do que dizia, tão certa de que queria ele e não conseguia dizer não. Mesmo não sabendo como isso iria desenvolver.

Ele a puxou, beijando-a profundamente. Bella cedeu ao seu toque, enroscando suas mãos eu seu cabelo e deixou-se ser beijada do jeito que ele gostava. Edward sugou o lábio inferior dela, dando uma mordida leve antes de se afastar.

— Prometo que vou fazer tudo certo com você, Bella. Eu prometo.

Tudo certo... Sabia bem o que àquela palavra implicava, mas dessa vez ele manteria sua palavra. Prometeu em silêncio.

XxX

— Bella, meu amor!

Um frio desconfortável pairou no estômago de Edward quando ele cruzou a porta de sua mãe e ouviu a voz conhecida, mas que fazia tempo que não escutava. O rosto de Bella empalideceu um pouco no momento que ela retribuiu o abraço. Muda, ela deixou-se ser guiada sala adentro, enquanto ouvia perguntas atropeladas. Edward parecia estar no mesmo estado catatônico segurando a mochila de Bella. No interior da sala, viu sua mãe lhe lançar um sorriso feliz.

— Imagina minha surpresa chegar aqui e sua tia me dizer que você estava na casa de Edward. Depois daquilo que você me falou no telefone...

— Mãe! — Bella exclamou alarmada, interrompendo a mãe.

Edward imediatamente encarou Renée e ardeu em expectativa. Seu demônio parecia ansioso quando se remexeu em sua jaula, aguardando a continuação.

— Ela reclamou que você mal a olhava. Achava que você a detestasse. — Renée riu quando anunciou.

Bella corava quando Edward a encarou. Ele se sentiu péssimo e entendia perfeitamente as reclamações dela para a mãe. Não que a ele a tratasse mal, mas nitidamente a evitava e agora ela sabia o porquê, isso o consolou.

— Mas agora eles são melhores amigas. É passeio de barco, jantares em restaurantes caros... — Disparou Alice maliciosamente.

Ele a encarou quando jogou a mochila de Bella em cima dela, estreitando seus olhos perigosamente. Alice encolheu os ombros e bufou quando segurou a mochila.

Edward estendeu a mão primeiramente para cumprimentar Phill que estava mais próximo. O homem tinha um sorriso divertido enquanto avaliava a situação. Depois, ele caminhou e trocou dois beijos no rosto com a irmã de sua mãe, que a essa altura já tinha liberado Bella de seu abraço.

— Como você está bonito! — Renée elogiou.

— Não mais que você. — Edward retribuiu arrancando um sorriso convencido dela.

— Esme! Esse seu filho é um conquistador. — Sua tia acusou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele encarou Bella quando ouviu a frase de sua mãe e deixou-se rir maliciosamente, viu sua menina mudar de cor e sabia que ela também estava se lembrando dos beijos demorados que eles deram em seu sofá da sala, na descida do elevador, dentro de seu carro e antes de descerem.

— Ele é... É inacreditável que ainda não tenha trazido uma menina para casa e tenha tido um filho. — Brincou sua mãe.

— Se isso te faz feliz, confesso que tenho pensado nessa questão. — Ele disse em voz alta, fazendo Bella pigarrear.

— Mãe! Não sabia que você viria. — Bella disse logo em seguida, atraindo a atenção para si.

— É isso que chamamos de surpresa, meu bem.

Ele a viu se distanciar junto com sua mãe e irmã e suspirou. O incomodo em seu peito voltou rapidamente uma vez que ela não estava mais sob suas vistas. A luta moral dentro de si estava deixando-o tão desgastado que ele quase sentou e contou para sua mãe o motivo que o fazia repensar tanto sobre sua vida.

Caminhou para Esme dando um abraço apertado na mesma e soube que ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. Sua mãe segurou sua mão com força, como quando ela fazia quando ele era criança e tinha pesadelos na madrugada.

— O que está errado? — Ela perguntou alarmada.

Pensando sinceramente se diria e no que diria, Edward bufou dando de ombros. Decidiu que falaria algo ou simplesmente morreria com isso.

— Estou no meio de um dilema moral...

— Eu posso ajudar?

Ele amava a forma como sua mãe era solicita e livre de qualquer preconceito ou julgamento, mas sabia que até no seu caso ela não conseguiria ser tão compreensiva. E quem seria? Ele não era.

— A razão e a emoção, mãe... — Murmurou baixando seu olhar para o assoalho de madeira. Esme afagou seu ombro com carinho e ele a ouviu suspirar.

— Querido, dificilmente uma atitude direcionada pelo coração poderá causar algum dano a você ou a terceiros.

— E se causar? — Era com dor que ele perguntava.

— Edward, nem sempre poderá agradar a todos com as suas escolhas. Isso é a vida. Não sei do que exatamente se trata, mas pela minha experiência é sobre amor... Estou errada?

Ele nunca havia conversado com sua mãe sobre isso. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter feito perguntas sobre relacionamentos ou ter desabafado sobre algo que deu errado em sua vida amorosa. Ele costumava ser tão discreto sobre tudo. Mas sabia que não existia ninguém no mundo que pudesse lhe dar um conselho útil que não fosse sua mãe.

— Sim. — Admitiu.

— Você está apaixonado? — Ela parecia surpresa ao perguntar isso.

— Completamente, mamãe.

Seu rosto esquentou quando ele admitiu. Sua mãe intensificou o carinho em seu ombro, consolando-o.

— Isso devia estar deixando você feliz querido...

E ele estava, havia uma parte sua que só faltava saltar cantarolando alguma melodia alegre, mas havia outra parte, uma parte bem consciente de sua idade e da diferença que os separava e do fato de ela ser sua prima. Essa outra metade impedia que ele desse um passo à frente e se permitisse sorrir sinceramente e fazer planos.

Ele tinha apenas um tempo limitado com ela... Dois meses para as férias de fim de ano e sua formatura na escolha e então ela estaria partindo para a faculdade. O que ele faria quando ela fosse embora?

— Se você a ama, deveria se dedicar um pouco mais a isto, querido. Eu odiaria ver você magoado por não ter nem tentado. — A voz honesta de Esme declarou.

Sorrindo docemente para sua mãe, ele lhe beijou a bochecha, agradecido. Mesmo que ela não soubesse o que era, havia o ajudado. Ele tinha dois meses... Esse curto e limitado espaço de tempo para viver com ela tudo que poderia.

Dois meses e ela iria embora...

E desde já isso doía como inferno.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Quarta-feira, 16 de outubro de 2019_

Suas mãos tremiam e suava frio enquanto ele verificava o telefone pela décima vez, nenhuma mensagem. Quase urrou de raiva, mas não podia. Tinha um considerável grupo de pessoas ao seu redor e todos estavam sentados em torno de uma grande mesa em sua sala de reuniões para discutirem projeto de uma construção importante que a empresa de Edward havia assumido.

Nesse momento ele fingia que ouvia Jared, um de seus engenheiros, comentar sobre a estrutura da casa e discutindo sobre uma planta digital que era transmitida através de um holograma de última geração.

— Precisam levar em conta que nosso orçamento é bem menor que toda essa estrutura desenhada aqui. Teremos que fazer milagre e no momento estamos enxugando gelo com toalha molhada. — Reclamou Jared.

Edward assentiu fingindo se importar e verificou seu celular mais uma vez, somente para frustrar-se. Ele havia enviado uma mensagem de bom dia para Bella e ela não tinha respondido. Enviou outra por volta das onze, perguntando se estava tudo bem e nada de resposta. Depois do almoço enviou outra pedindo para ela responder quando pudesse e até agora nada.

Frustrado ele bloqueou o celular voltando a fingir que estava atento no desenrolar da reunião, mas tudo que conseguia se lembrar era de sua despedida as escondidas com ela no domingo, após passar o dia com sua família.

_Todos estavam nos fundos, no jardim tomando café que Esme serviu no café da tarde quando Edward puxou Bella discretamente pelas mãos, entrando na dispensa. Ela soltou uma risada que poderia ter sido audível do lado de fora, mas ele rapidamente a calou com seus lábios. Um beijo quente e lento que a fez gemer bem baixinho. _

— _Vou sentir sua falta... — Ele confessou quando parou de beijá-la e uniu sua testa com a dela._

_Suas respirações misturavam-se e seu coração estava acelerado pelo contato, pela adrenalina de serem descobertos. Seu animal amou isso e queria rasgar as roupas dela, dobrá-la entre sacos de farinha e arroz e tirar sua inocência enquanto estapeava seu traseiro bonito. _

— _Eu já estou com tanta saudade e você ainda nem foi para casa. — Bella disse timidamente. — Quando eu te vejo?_

— _Final de semana? — Ele perguntou._

— _Sim... Mas está tão longe._

_Edward riu baixinho fazendo com que ela cotasse._

— _Sim, linda, parece uma eternidade para mim também. Que tal se eu aparecer aqui como quem não quer nada no meio da semana?_

_Um sorriso maroto iluminou o rosto dela quando ela assentiu, abraçando-o Bella colou seus lábios ao dele e Edward apertou a cintura dela, descendo sua mão para a bunda de Bella._

_**Ela era uma tentação**__! Precisou prender sua respiração para se acalmar. _

— _Enquanto isso nós podemos nos falar pelo telefone?_

— _Claro que sim, linda. Mensagens e ligações. — Ele disse a fazendo sorrir ainda mais. — Vou pensar numa justificativa para te sequestrar no fim de semana. _

_A expectativa em estar mais tempo com ela mexia com sua mente e seu corpo, pensou em tê-la de novo em seu apartamento e fechou os olhos pensando que não poderia ir longe demais com ela. _

— _Vou amar ser sequestrada por você. — Prometeu ela soltando uma risadinha maliciosa._

Pecado, Edward pensou voltando ao presente e para sua reunião. Merda, ele provavelmente não conseguiria cumprir sua palavra e ir vê-la hoje. Estava com sua agenda lotada e ainda teria outra reunião depois dessa com um cliente. Precisava supervisionar alguns projetos e até mesmo ir até uma de suas locações de obras para verificar se tudo corria como o planejado.

— Alguma objeção, senhor Cullen? — Alguém perguntou no final da mesa.

Edward não fazia ideia de qual assunto estava sendo debatido agora, mas negou veemente, querendo dar a reunião por encerrada.

Alguns assuntos paralelos se iniciaram na sala quando ele juntou seu laptop e algumas pastas para se retirar.

— Ei, você está bem? — Ao seu lado, Irina, sua nova arquiteta contratada perguntou.

Ele tinha tido pouco tempo para conversar com ela. Aliás, estava tendo pouco tempo até para respirar, o início de sua semana tinha sido uma loucura e não havia conseguido interagir muito bem com os novos funcionários.

— Sim e você? — Era por educação que ele perguntava.

Irina o acompanhou quando ele saiu da sala. Ela puxou uma conversa após dizer que estava tudo bem. Ela era somente elogios e isso não o surpreendia... Ele estava a seis anos nessa função e já tinha tido todos os tipos de funcionários, desde os silêncios e muito competentes, aos bajuladores preguiçosos que só mostravam serviço quando o chefe estava olhando.

No meio do caminho para sua sala, Edward encontrou Jane e se surpreendeu porque ela não estava sozinha. Seu coração acelerou ao ver a jovem menina que estava ao lado de sua secretária. Ela segurava alguns livros em sua mão e sua bolsa para pesada em seu ombro.

— Então, você virá hoje para o happy hour? — Ele ouviu a última frase de Irina claramente quando parou quase em frente à Bella e Jane.

Estava meio alheio ao que a mulher inconveniente ao seu lado dizia quando viu Bella trocar um olhar estreito com ele e depois encarar a mulher ao seu lado.

— Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. — Ele disse evidentemente surpreso. — Por que não me avisou Jane?

Sua secretária parecia ainda mais surpresa quando não encontrou uma resposta. Edward se lembrou que estava em uma reunião e se lembrou ainda mais de suas ordens para manter suas primas afastadas.

— Você não respondeu minhas mensagens. — Ele continuou ignorando o que disse anteriormente.

Aliás, ele ignorava tudo ao redor que não fosse Bella. Irina e Jane eram insignificantes ali.

— Boa tarde. — Disse Irina para ela. — Ah propósito, eu sou Irina, a nova arquiteta.

Edward observou contra gosto quando a intrometida de sua nova funcionária estendia a mão para Bella e viu quando ela aceitou por pura educação, mas sua feição era tão séria que causava até arrepios nele.

Edward percebeu que a intenção de Irina era que Bella se apresentasse, já que dava para perceber que ela era alguém importante na vida pessoal dele.

— Até logo, Irina. — Ele disse quando se dirigiu para Bella. — Venha, vamos conversar lá dentro.

Como sempre amparou sua mão nas costas dela enquanto a conduzia gentilmente para sua sala. Ele trancou a porta atrás de si quando entraram. O rosto emburrado de Bella já mostrava que ela não havia gostado nada de sua nova funcionária.

— Happy hour? — O tom de acusação em sua pergunta fez Edward estreitar seus olhos sobre ela.

— Claro que não... — Disse com calma.

Ele tentou caminhar para ela, mas Bella fugiu dele, saindo de sua direção. Ela parecia irritada, ele constatou. Além de olhá-lo com uma nítida desconfiança. Se ela ao menos soubesse o quanto ele esteve ele dia todo ansioso para falar com ela.

— Sua nova arquiteta parece ser boa pessoa.

_Ciúmes_... Era o que era, pensou ele quando assentiu para ela, novamente tentando se aproximar. Ele bloqueou o caminho para que Bella não passasse por ele e a tomou em seus braços.

— Não fuja, não sabe o quanto estou o dia inteiro mandando mensagens e sentindo sua falta.

Após dizer isso, Edward inclinou sua cabeça para o pescoço dela, inalando o cheiro bom ali. Ele espalhou uma trilha de beijos molhados e Bella gemeu baixinho, amolecendo em seus braços. Quando ela estava rendida, ele experimentou seus lábios sentindo um gosto doce e sabia que ela tinha mastigando algum chiclete recentemente.

Bella respondeu ao beijo com luxúria, deixando seus livros cair e soltando sua bolsa num baque surdo ao chão. Ela passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e Edward puxou a perna dela, suspendendo-a para prendê-la em sua cintura. O jeans dela e o tecido social de sua calça entraram em atrito, mas ele sabia que ainda assim ela o sentia. Cambaleou até conseguir se sentar no sofá no canto de sua sala com ela em seu colo.

Bella desgrudou sua boca da dele distribuindo beijos pelo maxilar de Edward, descendo pelo seu pomo-de-adão e lambendo vagarosamente todo seu pescoço. Já ele tirava a jaqueta que ela vestia enquanto subia suas mãos por dentro da camisa de manga dela. Bella gemeu sugando seu pescoço quando o sentiu tocar seu seio.

Ela se afastou puxando sua camisa rapidamente, passando pela cabeça. Se ofereceu para Edward quando ele soltou seu sutiã meia taça de renda e sorriu encarando os bonitos seios de Bella.

— Eu estava morrendo de saudade de você... — Ele disse louco de tesão.

Logo seus lábios estavam cobrindo um dos mamilos dela, enquanto Bella jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia sem nenhum pudor. Edward sentiu-a ficar desesperada em seu colo, quando ela se mexia, esfregando-se em sua ereção dolorida.

Ele trocou de mamilo a fazendo gemer ainda mais enquanto arranhava suas costas com forca.

Bella puxou a gravata dele, tentando desfazer, mas ele tirou a mão dela e riu.

— Não, minha menina... Respire... — Disse com uma voz provocante.

— Não quero respirar. — Ela respondeu afetada, descendo a mão pelo peito dele por cima de sua camisa social e descendo.

Ele a viu tocar seu cinto quando ela levantou um pouquinho sua bunda e a mão pequenina apertou sua ereção. Edward rugiu, colocando sua boca na pele esposa do peito de Bella, sugando com força e deixando uma provável marca ali.

Será que ele caberia inteiro na mão dela? Essa dúvida o fez gemer novamente quando ela continuou apertando ele, movendo-se como louca.

Edward agarrou sua mão no cabelo dela, puxando para trás e lambendo seu pescoço. Bella gemia ainda mais e subiu para desatar a fivela de seu cinto.

— Não linda, aqui não, assim não... — Ele grunhiu tentando puxar a mão dela.

— Eu só quero te sentir... — Persuasiva ela declarou.

Edward gemeu com a indecisão enquanto ela já tomava a frente e abria seu cinto. O próximo passo ela o botão deus calça que uma vez aberto, Bella abaixou seu zíper.

Ele viu os olhos dela saltarem para a cueca box branca que ele vestia. Já estava molhada na direção que seu pau apontava. Ela gemeu e ele sentiu o seu toque um pouco melhor sob a cueca.

Edward não conseguia impedir quando ela puxou sua boxer e seu membro saltou para fora. Bella arfou. Ele sentiu a mão dela se fechar com um pouco de dificuldade ao redor dele e gemeu.

Puta que pariu. Ela iria enlouquecer ele.

Edward puxou a cabeça dela em sua direção a beijando com força quando Bella começou a estimulá-lo. Ele continuou gemendo em sua boca quando ela acelerou um pouco o ritmo. Com quem ela tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo? Estava um pouco atrapalhada, mas estava muito bom. Porra, ele sentia que não duraria muito na mão dela.

— Não amor... Isso não deve ser sobre mim. — Ele gemeu contrariado puxando a mão dela.

— Eu quero. — Bella gritou na boca dele.

— E eu quero muito mais que isso seja sobre você.

Ele a jogou no sofá, colocando seu pau de volta para dentro de sua boxer. Parecia um animal quando foi em direção dela, abrindo o botão de sua calça, baixando seu zíper e puxando a mesma com força. Bella gemeu quando ele terminou de puxar pela suas pernas, retornado. Edward tirou a calcinha preta de cetim que ela usava. Ele passou sua mão por cima do objeto de desejo mais cobiçado de Bella e sentiu a umidade. Ele sabia que ela estaria encharcada esperando por ele. Ali mesmo, por cima da calcinha, ele massageou sua gruta a ouvindo gemer alto.

Edward cobriu seu corpo sob ela, tampando os lábios dela com os seus e tentando abafar seus gritos com um beijo. Bella estava descontrolada e ficou ainda mais quando seu animal interior puxou o tecido delicado com força, rasgando em sua mão.

Ele a beijou outra vez quando viu que ela iria gritar.

Brincou com sua entrada, mas não introduziu nenhum dedo. Não era dessa forma que ele queria que ela sentisse nada dele. Enfiou a língua na boca dela, beijando-a ainda mais quando subiu seus dedos encharcados pelo líquido dela e massageou seu clitóris inchado. O botãozinho do prazer de Bella estava do jeito que ele gostava e sua boca salivou quando ele sentiu vontade de prová-la, mas pela o segurava com tanta força pelo pescoço que ele não conseguiu se mover.

Seu animal rosnou quando seu pau latejou, eles estavam amando isso. Amando tê-la aberta, molhada para ele, vendo como o corpo dela reagia e se contorcia com seu toque.

— Edward! Por favor! — Ela gemeu com a voz abafada em sua boca, prendendo-o em seu beijo.

As pernas de Bella tremiam e ela parecia chegar em seu ponto alto de loucura total, seu ápice de prazer. Ela mordeu seu lábio com força quando desgrudou seus lábios do dele prestes a gritar. Edward tapou a boca dela com a sua, ainda a ouvindo murmurar alto de prazer, enquanto ela se derramava em seus dedos.

A perfeição.

O rosto vermelho e suado, os lábios inchados, os seios intumescidos e uma vez que ela se controlou e ele se afastou um pouco, tendo a visão mais perfeita do corpo nu em seu sofá de veludo, gemeu profundamente apreciando a intimidade dela. Ela era perfeita em todos os sentidos.

Ouviu quando ela soltou um gemido baixo quando ele levou seus dedos até a boca, lambendo um por um, sem desviar seu olhar com o dela. Sentia-se profundamente satisfeito pelo prazer que ele tinha proporcionando a ela. Estranhamente não sentia nenhuma culpa ou arrependimento.

— Isso foi maravilhoso. — Ele declarou completamente entregue. — Eu quero que você saiba que você me proporcionou um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

Um dos... Porque ele sabia exatamente que viriam outros e todos seriam com ela.

Bella corou com seu comentário. Ele se levantou, fechando sua calça e apertando o seu cinto depois de ajeitar sua camisa dentro da mesma. Afastou-se um pouco servindo um pouco de água na jarra que estava em sua mesa e voltou para ela, ajudando-a se sentar. Bella sorriu envergonhada quando aceitou, bebendo boa parte da água antes da dar o copo em sua mão.

Edward viu que lá estava prestes a levar sua calça para vestir, quando riu para os farrapos da calcinha dela esparramados em seu sofá.

— Não se mexa. — Ele ordenou e ela paralisou.

Ele levou seu copo de volta para mesa e pegou a calça dela caído ao chão. Edward desvirou a peça do avesso e inclinou-se para ela, ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela quando passou a calça por cada uma de suas pernas.

— Eu podia fazer isso sozinha. — Ela riu quando ele a puxou para se levantar e subiu a calça pelo corpo dela.

— Que tipo de cavalheiro seria eu se tirasse suas roupas e não as vestisse de volta? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele voltou para o chão para buscar o sutiã dela e ela bufou quando ele passou os braços pela alça e fechou atrás. Maliciosamente ele enfiou suas mãos demorando propositalmente quando encostou-se ao mamilo, para ajustar a peça no corpo dela.

— Não quero que você pense que é só isso que eu quero de você. — Ele sussurrou seriamente agora, colocando a blusa dela.

— Eu não penso. — Bella esclareceu.

Ele suspirou quando viu puxar o cabelo dentro da blusa e sorrir. Edward se agachou pela última vez e pegou a jaqueta dela do chão.

— Eu queria que isso tivesse sido de uma forma decente. — Ele parecia envergonhado agora. — Em uma cama macia, com lençóis de seda e um chuveiro perto, onde eu pudesse lavar você depois.

Bella se inclinou para ele e ficou na ponta do pé, o beijando.

— E eu queria que você tivesse me deixado te tocar. — Ela murmurou fingindo um tom sério. — Mas foi perfeito do jeito que foi. Esses somos nós... E eu vou te visitar mais vezes se essa for a recepção.

Edward deixou uma risada animada fluir por seus lábios. Ela não cansava de surpreendê-lo. Ele a abraçou, não de forma maliciosa agora. Ele beijou a testa dela, demonstrando todo seu carinho e respeito.

— No final de semana eu deixarei você fazer tudo que quiser. — Ele prometeu.

— Tudo?

Havia expectativa e malícia no tom dela e ele riu, negando levemente.

— Quase tudo... Mas temos nossos limites... — A lembrou e riu quando ela revirou os olhos. — Bella... Bella... Você não faz ideia das formas que podemos nos divertir sem chegarmos lá efetivamente.

— Eu quero chegar lá efetivamente. — Bradou ela, crispando seus lábios.

— Eu também. Um dia chegaremos. Mas não agora, não precisamos de pressa...

Dois meses... Ele pensou. Era o tempo que ele tinha para decidir com seu eu se ele queria dar um passo à frente ou decidir que ela fosse virgem a faculdade.

Com uma risada dela, ele a olhou seriamente.

— Eu vou te convencer. — Ela piscou.

E não restava nenhuma dúvida... ela não iria chegar virgem na faculdade.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

_15 de outubro de 2019_

— Vem, senta aqui comigo... Deixa-me mimar um pouquinho você antes da minha próxima reunião.

Edward voltou para o sofá puxando ela e Bella foi de bom grado sentar no colo dele. Respirando fundo, ele beijou a testa dela e depois deu um beijo demorado nos lábios macios da morena em seu colo.

Não sabia dizer como se sentia, era uma mistura de satisfação e medo. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam quando olhava para ele, iluminando seu rosto com um lindo sorriso ela o beijou.

— Acho que Jane nos ouviu. — Bella cochichou soltando uma risada envergonhada.

Sim, ele pensou. Sua secretária provavelmente estaria consciente do que estava acontecendo em sua sala. Ele negou dando uma risada, desacreditado que tinha de deixado levar cedendo aos instintos do seu animal interior que estava em silêncio dentro de si. Mas como não estaria? Tinha ela em seus braços.

Com um suspiro resignado, aceitou. Ele sentia tudo que sentia e não adiantava mais tentar evitar. Mesmo que isso fosse errado, mesmo que fosse julgado e culpado sentenciado ao inferno... Ainda assim... Estava feliz por tê-la, pelo tempo que durasse.

— Trabalho com Jane há cinco anos... Não há ninguém no mundo mais discreta que ela... E no fundo... Acho que ela sabe como me sinto em relação a você.

— Hm... Ela sabe senhor Cullen? E como você se sente, hein? — Provocou Bella, beijando a bochecha dele.

Edward riu para ela, apreciando o clima amigável em que estavam... Como era bom estar com ela assim, em seu colo, poder segura-la pela cintura, poder beijá-la e fazê-la gozar... Foi à sensação mais incrível.

— Além de ser completamente louco, fissurado, obcecado por você...? — Ele riu quando perguntou encarando-a. — Além disso... Você sabe que eu estou apaixonado.

— Já faz um tempo que eu sabia disso... — Ela disse após beijá-lo, dando uma risadinha maliciosa. — Na verdade, Rosalie me convenceu disso, eu achava que era impossível você me olhar dessa forma... Mas isso mudou com o episódio no elevador.

Edward alarmou-s olhando para ela.

— Rosalie sabe?

Ele estava quase em Pânico quando Bella segurou o rosto dele.

— Sabe de como eu me sinto. — Ela sussurrou. — E ela não acha nada demais nisso. Rosalie namorou o primo dela, Riley, por dois anos antes de conhecer Emmett.

Algo pareceu mudar dentro dele e não sou identificar o que era. Bella continuava o encarando enquanto ele se sentia um pouco envergonhado, Rosalie sabia... Isso fez sentido para as coisas que Rose dizia para ele desde o aniversário de Bella.

— Edward... Não é como se fossemos irmãos... Isso é mais natural do que você pensa, querido... — Ela tentou convencê-lo acarinhando o rosto dele.

— Não na nossa família... — Ele disse baixinho, desabafando.

— A nossa família não é tão quadrada assim... Principalmente minha mãe.

A voz de Bella era uma mistura de consolo e compreensão, Edward se sentiu ainda pior. Ela era muito mais nova e parecia lidar com isso mil vezes melhor que ele.

— Não deixaria de ser um choque... — Balbuciou ele.

— Choque? Não acho que chegue a tanto... Uma surpresa, talvez...

— E Alice? Ela sabe?

Bella riu para ele quando Edward estreitou os olhos antes mesmo que pudesse ouvir a resposta dela.

— Essa soube antes de mim.

— Bella! — Ele censurou.

— EDWARD, Alice sabe disso há anos e ela jamais abriria a boca para falar algo pra alguém sobre isso. — Sabe. E eu contarei a Rosalie, só não disse antes porque queria que soubesse disto.

Ele não respondeu. Eram tantas coisas novas para serem absorvidas... Não sabia como iria continuar lidando com aquela situação sem surtar e parecer um adolescente desesperado.

Olhou para Bella mais uma vez antes de assentir, admitindo a derrota.

— Você acha que Rosalie vai dizer algo a Emmett? — Ele sentiu medo quando pensou na reação de seu amigo.

— Não. Ela só falaria algo se fosse um pedido nosso. Mas eu sei que você não quer que ninguém saiba disto.

Não era que ele não quisesse... Tudo que na verdade ele queria era que Bella não fosse sua prima e tivesse no mínimo uns 20 anos... Talvez mesmo assim sofresse algum julgamento de algumas pessoas, mas moralmente, ele sentia que seria melhor.

Não estava preparado para viverem a margem de sua família e ele preservava mais por Bella do que por ele. Ela ainda não tinha terminado o colegial, isso seria complemente estrondoso se alguém soubesse e ela virasse motivo de falatório no colégio. Se alguém questionasse se ela vinha sofrendo abuso... _Meu Deus_. Era lógico que as pessoas levantariam essa questão...

— Calma... Eu sei que isso te apavora. — Ela chamou atenção dele quando o silêncio ficou quase ensurdecedor.

— É mais com o que pensariam de você que eu me preocupo... — Confessou.

— Edward, você não precisa ficar defendendo minha honra...

— Claro que eu preciso Bella. Você não entende... Sinto-me mais responsável por você do que imagina.

Era novo para ele se sentir assim sobre ela, mas não era uma responsabilidade fraternal que ele sentia. Não era algo de irmão ou de primo. Era um homem cuidando de sua mulher e ele não conseguiria pensar na hipótese de alguém dizer mal sobre ela.

— Obrigada por cuidar de mim. Mas... Deixe-me cuidar de você também. Não precisa fazer essa cara de quem está prestes a ir para forca, nós vamos cuidar para que ninguém nos descubra sem que estejamos pronto.

Ele deu uma risada a distraindo. Como conseguiriam? Quase transaram no sofá onde estavam minutos atrás, Edward a ouviu gemer e teve ela gozando em baixo dele e sabia que provavelmente aconteceria mais vezes ou todas as vezes em que estivessem juntos.

Seria difícil esconder isso de alguém e ele sabia.

— Certo... Vamos ver o quão bom somos em disfarçar. — Ele riu um pouco mais. — Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens?

— Eu perdi meu celular em algum lugar dentro ou fora de casa. Ele estava no silencioso, então eu liguei e não ouvi. Resolvi vir aqui te dizer isso antes que ficasse bravo comigo.

Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos dele e Edward fechou os olhos e riu, realmente estava impaciente e era provável que ficasse bravo sim se não tivesse notícias dela por mais tempo.

— Obrigado pela consideração. Se seu celular não aparecer precisaremos dar um jeito nisso. Não sei se consigo lidar com o fato de não ter notícias suas o dia todo...

— Mimado. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Você irá lá a casa hoje?

Edward franziu os lábios e bufou. Como queria poder ir jantar com sua família, como tinha planejado... Mas ainda teria mais duas reuniões e projetos para organizar, além de ter que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para visitar as locações das obras pela qual sua construtora era responsável.

— Linda... Infelizmente não será possível. Era por isso que eu estava ansioso para falar com você. Estou lotado de trabalho até o pescoço, sairei tarde daqui e voltarei cedo amanhã...

Bella crispou os lábios em evidente decepção. Edward há apertou um pouco mais em seu colo, mostrando o quanto ele lamentava. Estava frustrado, achava que daria tempo, mas se sentia tão cansado e ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente hoje.

— Eu entendo... Nós ainda vamos nos ver no final de semana, não é? — Expectativa exalava da voz dela.

Ele riu assentindo. Com toda certeza ele a veria no final de semana, nem que tivesse que jogar para o alto todo seu trabalho para focar em sua menina.

Bella sorriu.

— Com certeza... Estou pensando em nosso álibi... Emmett está me devendo um favor e eu acho que poderei usar no domingo. Agora para sexta e sábado...

— Sexta? — Ela o cortou com um sorriso.

Eles não se viram na sexta até então, apenas sábado e domingo. Ele se recusava a passar sua sexta-feira longe dela.

— Claro que sim. A senhorita tinha planos para sexta que não fosse ficar com o seu namorado?

Bella corou imediatamente com o título mencionado por Edward. Ele não ficou alarmado ao dizer isso, pelo contrário. Seu coração relaxou quando as palavras saíram com naturalidade pelos seus lábios e ele gostou daquilo. Bella não era uma garota qualquer que ele beijava e fazia outras coisas sem nenhum compromisso. Ela era uma menina especial e merecia ser tratada como tal.

Ela se revirou no colo dele, sentando-se de frente para ele, com as pernas apoiada no sofá ao lado do quadril dele.

— Isso é um pedido de namorado? — Não havia ironia no tom dela, apenas surpresa.

— Sei que deveria ter sido dito de outra forma... Mas Sim. É um pedido de namoro...

Um silêncio quase ensurdecedor se instalou no escritório até um sorriso inacreditável surgir nos lábios de Bella quando ela se inclinou para ele iniciando um beijo lento. Era um beijo apaixonado, cheio de sentimentos que não precisavam ser ditos, nem explicados.

Edward a abraçou pela cintura e se sentiu muito bem. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão em paz quanto nesse momento. Os últimos dois anos tinham sido um martírio doloroso e uma guerra mental onde ele não sabia se ouvia seus hormônios que a desejavam mais que tudo ou sua sensatez que dizia que era errado.

Agora esse sentimento de erro estava cada vez mais distante.

— Nada seria mais perfeito que passar a sexta-feira com meu namorado. — Disse timidamente após o beijo apaixonado que trocaram.

— Que bom, minha linda... Porque eu sinceramente não sei o que faria se você me dissesse não...

Ele não sabia mesmo... Estava tão entregue a ela que todo seu dia começava e terminava nela, não que fosse muito diferente antes... Mas agora ele a tinha e isso era complemente recíproco.

Se sentindo um pouco idiota por estar tão apaixonado por uma menina, Edward riu. A vida era uma caixinha de surpresas e ele não esperava que algo assim pudesse acontecer com ele um dia.

— Irei dormir lá em casa sexta. Minha mãe também ficará feliz em me ter mais perto... — Ele a deixou saber. — Além disso... Eu preciso saber o que esse tal de Jasper quer com a minha prima.

Bella gargalhou e Edward enfezou-se. Ele a derrubou no sofá gentilmente se levantando. Ajeitou seu membro dele na cueca e prendeu a gravava que Bella tinha puxado.

— Ele é só um menino, Edward! — Exclamou ela enquanto ria.

— Sei.

Bella se levantou andando até ele.

— Vamos sair no sábado. Boliche e pizza, você vai ver como eles são um casal de adolescentes fofos.

Edward não queria ceder, continuou encarando Bella seriamente, mas precisou relaxar sua expressão quando ela colocou suas mãos pequenas ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou lambendo a pele exposta. Edward gemeu.

_Maldita_, pensou.

Ele sabia muito bem o que ela estava fazendo. Estava o distraindo para que ele não pensasse em Alice e seu namorado e isso estava funcionando.

— Sua bruxinha... — Ele cedeu, passando suas mãos pela cintura dela. — Vou chamar Emmett e Rosie. Quero que esse menino saiba muito bem o que vai enfrentar se enfiar coisas em lugares que não deve.

Bella revirou os olhos se afastando.

Ela pegou os livros do chão e Edward pegou a bolsa dela.

— Alice disse que eles vão se casar quando ela fizer 18. — Bella confidenciou a ele, dando uma risada.

— Pronto... Você incentiva _esses pensamentos_?

Edward parecia um pai muito aborrecido. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se incrivelmente velho. Mas a menina a sua frente, enquanto se virava e sorria para ele, fazia com que ele se sentisse muito jovem.

Céus... Ele estava se sentindo ciumento em relação à Alice porque ela sim era sua irmãzinha mais nova. Mas... E se fosse com Bella? E quando ela for embora para faculdade... E se... Tudo isso acabar mal e ela se casar com outro e ele for obrigado a conviver com isso?

— Ei, ei, ei, não gosto dessa cara que você está fazendo. — Ela disse rapidamente o trazendo de volta. — Onde sua cabeça estava?

— Em nós... Daqui a dois meses...

Ela pareceu entender o que ele pensava.

— Não fique pensando nisso, eu sei que tudo vai se resolver da melhor maneira.

— Você é tão otimista. — Ele bufou jogando a cabeça para trás. — Queria ter essa sua crença jovial que o mundo não é tão difícil quanto parece.

— Lá vem você jogando balde de água fria em mim. Eu vou embora antes que eu saia dessa sala como sua ex.

Edward riu com o mau humor evidente, era sua culpa... Não era o momento de falar de futuro, eles mal haviam começado algo e ainda tinha dois meses. 62 dias para que algo pudesse ser discutido civilizadamente sobre ele. E mais... Era um homem adulto, Bella que era a menina jovem não estava choramingando sobre nada. Mas já ele...

Nada de ex, ele pensou quando sorriu a puxando para um beijo.

— Vou levar a minha namorada até o elevador. — Fez questão de frisar. — Pedirei para Taylor te levar para casa.

— Não precisa.

— Precisa. — O determinou e ela não discutiu.

Edward apoiou as costas dela como sempre enquanto segurava a bolsa dela em sua outra mão e caminharam para a saída. Bella abriu a porta e os dois passaram por ela com um sorriso no rosto.

— Me mande uma mensagem do celular de Alice ou ligue do telefone residencial quando chegar em casa.

— Sim senhor. — Bella riu ao concordar com seu pedido.

Alguns passos depois e Edward parou em frente à mesa de Jane. Como imaginou, sua secretária estava com seu habitual sorriso como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Jane, você pode pedir para Taylor me encontrar no estacionamento?

— Sim, senhor Cullen. — Solicita ela puxou o telefone do gancho para ligar para Taylor.

— Até logo, Jane. — Bella se despediu com um sorriso.

— Até breve senhorita Swan. — Jane retribuiu.

Edward e ela caminharam para o elevador e ele apertou o botão para chamar. Bella sorriu e estendeu a mão até a gravata dele, endireitando o nó enquanto aguardava.

— Precisa procurar seu celular quando chegar a casa. — Ele pediu quando entraram no elevador.

— Eu vou ou então terei que pedir minha mãe outro...

O pensamento de Bella era distante. Edward suspirou pesadamente apertando o botão do elevador e a puxou para um abraço, pesando no que ela disse...

A mãe dela...

A mãe dela havia deixado de ser responsável pelas necessidades da filha uma vez que elas foram morar com sua mãe. Esme era àquela que as vestia e supria suas necessidades, das mais básicas até as mais supérfluas. Edward era aquele que também colaborava com tudo, não que fosse necessário... Seu pai havia proporcionado uma vida estável e confortável para ele e sua mãe, sem ser necessário que um dia Edward precisasse trabalhar... Mas ele queria seguir os passos de seu pai e fazer seu próprio nome.

Alice fazia aulas de ballet e francês, era ele quem pagava. Bella estudava piano e alemão, também era ele quem pagava.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Edward apertou o botão para fechar, pressionando, o qual lhe daria algum tempo extra com Bella ali dentro.

— Sabe que não precisa pedir nada a sua mãe. — Ele disse calmamente olhando para ela.

Bella encolheu um pouco o ombro desvinculando do abraço dele.

— Não quero pedir a tia Esme, ela já gasta muito conosco.

Parecia envergonhada e Edward suspirou, ele entendia complemente. Há alguns meses atrás sua mãe ligou para ele e pediu para que ele fosse a casa pois precisava ter uma conversa séria. Quando ele chegou, a mãe contou que Bella tinha dito a ela que queria encontrar um emprego de meio período. Edward imediatamente perguntou se algo estaria faltando para suas primas e a mãe respondeu que não, além de comprar tudo que elas precisavam, Edward e Esme disponibilizavam uma mesada considerável para ambas. Para não serem injustos, as duas recebiam o mesmo valor, mesmo que ele considerava que Alice era tão nova e não precisava de tanto dinheiro em mãos. Mas foi quando ele percebeu que Bella sentia-se incomodada em achar que dava trabalho para sua tia.

Elas nunca dariam trabalho, ele pensou. Apesar de seu jeito peculiar, Edward não podia deixar de dar o mérito a Renée por ter criado duas filhas muito educadas e generosas.

— Não seja boba... Minha mãe não se incomodaria de comprar um celular novo para você, apesar disso, não me referia a ela a pessoa que daria isso a você.

— Edward...

— Nada de Edward. Mas tenho certeza que você vai encontrar seu celular por algum lugar dentro do seu quarto.

Ele disse, visando encerrar o assunto. Sabia que Bella não era mulher que se sentia confortável em ter ninguém pagando coisas para ela e sabia também que discutir isso com ela seria causa perdida, pois ela não iria aceitar. Então decidiu sozinho comprar um celular novo caso ela não achasse o dela. Isso não estava em discussão. Cuidaria dela, ele poderia se dar ao luxo disso... Seu mundo lhe dava o luxo de podê-la mimar com coisas caras e ele não queria que ela encarasse isso como um abuso ou moeda de troca por algo. Ele faria isso por ela há um mês, quando não tinham nenhum vínculo além de primos.

Abriu a porta quando ela assentiu e Taylor os esperava do lado de fora.

— Leve essa garota bonita em segurança para casa, Taylor. — Ele sorriu quando seu segurança assentiu abrindo a porta do carro para Bella.

Ele beijou a testa dela e lhe entregou sua bolsa.

— Eu vou ligar quando chegar em casa. — Ela prometeu.

— Estarei te esperando.

Ao vê-la entrar no carro, seu coração espremeu com a distância. A única coisa que o aquecia era a lembrança de ter os lábios quentes dela no seu e a certeza que a veria em dois dias.

Até lá... Se conformaria em encontrá-la em seus sonhos.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

SEXTA, 18 de outubro de 2019

De dentro de seu carro Edward encarava com atenção uma cena muito peculiar. Fazia alguns minutos que tinha estacionado em frente à casa onde cresceu, algumas casas depois da sua era a de Emmett e bem em frente ao portão da garagem de seu amigo, estava o mesmo acompanhado de Rosalie e ela... Isabella.

Edward buscou o ar quando a viu tentar se defender de um ataque nada inofensivo de Rosalie que segurava uma mangueira amarela de jardim em sua mão e molhava Bella. Todos os três a sua frente estavam completamente molhados, enquanto ele deduziu que estavam tentando lavar o carro de Emmett.

Isabella era uma criatura misteriosa que dividia duas faces: uma menina inocente e uma pervertida em chamas no sofá de seu escritório, mas nesse momento ele está fitando a menina inocente que está correndo atrás de Rosalie com uma esponja cheia de espuma de sabão. De shorts jeans, descalça e uma camisa de mangas cor de rosa, essa era ela... Com o cabelo trançado e sua franjinha que dizia que era seria incapaz de pecar.

Céus...

Ela era muito capaz de pecar, ele pensou.

Voltou a puxar o ar, sentindo suas mãos tremerem um pouco e encarou às duas sacolas pequenas ao seu lado, no banco do carona. Apertou o volante e encarou para a entrada de sua casa, não havia sinal de sua mãe ou Alice.

Quando Edward voltou a encarar a direção onde seus amigos e ela estava, percebeu que os três olhavam na direção de seu carro e ele percebeu que finalmente tinham o notado.

Abriu a porta e desceu depois de pegar seus pertences no carro e às duas sacolas bem ao seu lado. Teve três pares de o encaram com atenção enquanto Edward dava passos em direção a eles.

— Vou ficar nessa distância confortável e segura de vocês. — Ele avisou antes de se aproximar mais, parando ao lado do portão de grades da casa de Emmett.

Emmett foi o primeiro a reagir e gargalhou do jeito espalhafatoso que ele sempre fazia. Revirou os olhos dando alguns passos para Edward que estendeu a mão rapidamente quando o amigo foi no impulso de abraça-lo.

— Você é muito chato. — Reclamou Emmett.

— Quer colocar seu carro na fila para a próxima lavagem? Nós estamos finalmente pegando o jeito! — Rosalie riu empurrando Bella pelo ombro, que riu de volta e a empurrou também.

— Não faz isso cara, elas estão me enlouquecendo... — Confidenciou Emmett em voz baixa.

Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos quando encarou Bella profundamente de cima a baixo. Se ela soubesse o quão obsceno era o pensamento dele ao vê-la toda molhada... O jeans apertava nas coxas dela e a blusa estava transparente, ressaltando a renda do sutiã que ela provavelmente estava usando.

Concentrando-se para não fazer nada impulsivo, Edward fechou seus olhos com força e cerrou seus punhos voltando-se para Emmett, mas a imagem de Bella nua sob o capô do carro de Emmett, enquanto ele investia um tapa forte na pele nua de sua bunda macia e sedosa como leite.

— É uma proposta tentadora. Essas meninas estão empreendendo por aqui? — Edward finalmente disse algo e riu para Emmett.

Seu amigo revirou os olhos e franziu o cenho.

— Empreendendo... O idiota do Mike Newton passou aqui secando as duas. Se ele falasse alguma gracinha eu socaria a cara dele.

Edward encarou Bella rapidamente e analisou o rosto imediatamente corado que ela lhe direcionou e entendeu bem quem Mike, o idiota que morava no final de sua rua, estava olhando.

Automaticamente seu semblante mudou, a feição divertida e maliciosa foi embora e seu animal interior choramingou um pouco quando recebeu um balde de água fria da parte dele.

— Nada de lavagem de carros para você. — Murmurou perigosamente.

Bella abriu a boca e parecia surpresa com a fala sinuosa de Edward. Os olhos dele estavam negros, nublados pelo sentimento que ele experimentou no dia do aniversário dela: o ciúme. Ele se tornava um homem ainda mais irracional quando sentia-se inseguro sobre ela.

Maldita seja Isabella Swan, praguejou.

— Vão a merda vocês dois! — Rosnou Rosalie furiosamente.

Edward presenciou a revolução feminina quando viu Bella e Rosalie darem às mãos em sinal de protesto. Uma segurava a esponja e a outra segurava a mangueira e ele sentiu o que estava prestes a vir, mas antes que Rosalie o ameaçasse com a água, ele estendeu às sacolas para ela. O logo da Apple era evidente em uma delas. Reparou principalmente na feição desconcertada que Bella fez.

— Se você me molhar vai acabar com o novo celular da sua amiga. Eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer que ela fique mais um tempo sem uma ferramenta útil para vocês duas falarem mal da gente. — Edward disse apontando para Emmett.

— Vai acabar o meu sossego... Eu não acredito que você está munindo Bella com um celular novo. Você vai se arrepender uma vez que ela nunca mais olhar para sua cara porque estará tramando algo com a Rosie.

Edward riu quando percebeu que o lamento de Emmett parecia ser real. Riu ainda mais quando Rosalie soltou a mão de Bella e caminhou em direção ao seu noivo para consola-lo. Foi o tempo que ele teve para sair de perto dos dois, enquanto o casal se beijava e cochichavam algo um para o outro e ele se colocou ao lado de Bella com rapidez. A escondeu na frente de seu corpo, bloqueando a visão de Emm e Rosalie bem atrás dele. Subiu uma mão pelo rosto dela e depositou rapidamente um beijo na testa de sua menina.

Bella sorriu quando segurou a mão de Edward em seu rosto e puxou para beijá-la rapidamente. Ele encarou seus dedos longos nos lábios quentes de Bella e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

— Você chegou cedo... — Ela sussurrou.

Sim, ele realmente havia chegado e tinha sido propositalmente. Havia encerrado todos os seus compromissos às 16h, quase um milagre, mas considerando que na noite passada ele tinha dormido apenas 3 horas para adiantar o trabalho, seu dia havia encerrado até tarde demais. Estava aliviado quando deixou o escritório junto com Jane, procurando pelos modelos novos do iPhone e a loja mais próxima no caminho de casa para comprar.

Estava ansioso para vê-la, não queria ter que ir para casa, tomar banho e fazer hora até anoitecer. Não importa a se ele parecia um adolescente ansioso e apaixonado. Era essa forma como ele se sentia e seu animal interior parecia depressivo, nem vontade de tocar-se sozinho pensando nela o abateu. Parece que depois de tê-la, nada disso parecia ter mais graça.

— Ei, vocês dois! Que tal a gente fazer alguma coisa hoje? — Foi Emmett que sugeriu, os alertando.

Edward cerrou os punhos e suspirou quando relaxou o ombro e forçou um sorriso no rosto, saindo do campo de visão de Bella para encarar seu amigo.

Por que Emmett podia estar com as mãos em torno da cintura de sua noiva e Edward se quer pôde abraçar sua namorada? Riu internamente... Ela não era a prima de seu amigo, tão pouco tinha 17 anos. Era totalmente lícita a relação entre eles.

— Eu estava pensando que poderíamos fazer algo amanhã... Sair pra jantar ou ir naquele clube que você tinha me falado. — Murmurou Edward para Emmett.

Seu amigo assentiu rapidamente, parecia ter buscado na memória alguma coisa sobre e depois riu para Emmett.

— Bella vai ter que ficar fora dessa então... — Emm murmurou.

Edward alertou-se imediatamente e Bella o encarou, fuzilando com seus olhos. Ele já tinha visto ela olha-lo assim antes. Como na terça quando ela viu Irina lhe convidando para sair.

— Se Bella não for, eu não vou.

— Claro que Bella vai, Rose. — Edward disse com firmeza. — Está na hora de você me pagar aquele favor, Emmett.

Eles tiram um para o outro e Emmett assentiu apertando a mão de Edward.

— Que favor é esse? — Foi Bella que perguntou.

— Nada. Bella irá conosco para Eclipse. Emmett é amigo do dono e isso não vai ser problema para ele. — Com uma piscada para Emmett, Edward sorriu segurando o ombro dela.

— Claro Bella, não vai ser um sacrifício. Eddie aqui vai cuidar de você a noite toda, né?

Edward riu assentindo, observando seu amigo revirar os olhos parecendo apreensivo. Ele não diria nada, mas tinha certeza que Bella entraria sem problemas porque ele mesmo era sócio da boate Vitrine junto com Aro, era um dos negócios mais rentáveis e lucrativos para Edward. Zero trabalho e dinheiro entrando. Mas ele adoraria ver Emmett se esforçando para convencer Aro a colocar uma menor para dentro, já que as regras com idade na boate eram rígidas.

Seu amigo não fazia ideia, já que Edward havia entrado no negócio na tarde de ontem, após uma longa reunião extensa para a construção de um novo club desse lado da cidade. O lado residencial e remoto, Edward não aceitava ser um ponto lucrativo, mas aceitou entrar na sociedade depois que Aro muito insistiu.

— Hm. — Bufou Bella, encarando Edward. — Que tal pizza e jogos hoje? Edward veio conhecer Jasper e eu sei que você vai adorar fazer terror psicológico junto com ele. — Encarando Emmett, Bella disse.

Rosalie riu revirando os olhos e deu um soco de leve no peito de Emmett, como quem dizia: "deixe o menino em paz", já Isabella olhou seriamente para Edward, dizendo com seus olhos basicamente a mesma coisa.

Um sorriso de falsa inocência passou pelos lábios de Edward no mesmo instante que ele a encarou, uma promessa falsa pairou no ar: ele se comportaria. Só que certamente não.

— Eu vejo vocês umas oito horas para fazemos os pedidos? — Questionou Edward.

Rosalie assentou animada e Emmett concordou com um sorriso.

— Agora nós podemos lavar seu carro? — Um sorriso esperançoso escapou pelos lábios de Bella.

— Não. — Não havia nenhuma rigidez nas palavras de Edward quando ele disse.

Bella franziu seu cenho, não satisfeito e Edward passou seus braços pelos ombros gelados dela.

— Vamos entrar garota molhada. Eu vejo vocês mais tarde. — Ele murmurou.

Recebeu um olhar confuso de Emmett e um joinha de incentivo vindo de Rosalie, que soltou uma risada maliciosa e cúmplice. Edward deu de ombros caminhando com Bella para a entrada da mansão Cullen.

Ela soltou uma risada boba e levantou sua cabeça para encara-lo quando uma de suas mãos tocou a gravata dele. Edward baixou seu olhar e a encarou afrouxar um pouco do nó de sua gravata. Ele sorriu com a naturalidade dessa cena. Sentia-se pela primeira vez completamente confortável em estar com ela e isso era perigoso, uma vez que ele sentisse que isso era certo, seu medo de ser descoberto diminuiria e consequentemente ele começaria a ser mais descuidado do que já é.

— Não vejo a hora de anoitecer... — Bella sussurrou e dessa vez a menina inocente parecia ter evaporado quando Edward percebeu a entonação da voz dela.

Seu animal agitou-se com força em seu interior e ele gemeu baixinho quando alcançou o trinco do portão. Tirando a braço do ombro de Bella. Ele empurrou o portão, e ela como uma mulher consciente de seu poder, sorriu divertida para ele e passou pelo portão, tomando a dianteira para a entrada da casa.

Essa noite... Ele estaria perdido.

Quando passou pela porta da sala, não havia nenhum sinal de Bella no ambiente, na verdade não havia ninguém. Olhou para os lados procurando pela sua mãe, enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha e se surpreendeu pelo ambiente estar vazio também.

Deixando às sacolas com os presentes de Bella sob o balcão, Edward abriu a geladeira retirando uma garrafa de vidro com água. Abriu o armário da cozinha a procura de um copo. Virou-se bebendo sua água quando ouviu barulhos de passos e encarou a pessoa que entrava na cozinha.

— Hm... Apple e Tiffany... — A menina Murmurou bisbilhotando.

— Tire a mão, Alice...

Sua prima mais nova o obedeceu, mas não sem antes dar uma risadinha curiosa. Edward viu Alice imitar seus movimentos em direção o armário e pegar um copo, retirando a garrafa com água da mão dele. Ouviu o som do liquido preenchendo o copo e a jovem virar o conteúdo de uma vez.

— Pelo menos agora ela vai me deixar em paz com meu celular. — Disse ela, parecendo adivinhar o que tinha na bolsa.

— Certo... — Ele murmurou em tom sério. — Tenho algo para você no carro.

— É um presente?

Os olhos castanhos de Alice brilharam com a expectativa, Edward riu assentindo e bagunçou o cabelo dela quando passou por ela, pegando as sacolas do balcão.

— Onde está minha mãe? — A pergunta fora bem sutil.

— Trancada no escritório do tio Carlisle quase a tarde inteira. Eu chamei umas três vezes, mas ela diz que está bem...

Silêncio.

Edward apertou suas têmporas, lembrando-se da data... Como ele podia ter se distraído a esse ponto?

Hoje fazia 4 anos que seu pai tinha partido... Dia 18 costumava ser dias sombrios e fúnebres em sua casa, ele esteve o dia todo distraído com o pensamento em Isabella que se quer se lembrou do quanto sua mãe realmente estaria precisando dele hoje.

Céus...

— Ok. Dê isso a Bella, não quero incomodar minha mãe com perguntas sobre isso hoje. — Entregou as sacolas para Alice. — Vá logo, antes que ela veja.

Assistiu sua prima sair quase que correndo antes de iniciar sua própria caminhada para o corredor até o escritório de seu pai.

Uma nostalgia profunda o arrebatou, quase pôde sentir o cheiro do charuto que seu pai gostava de fingir que sua mãe não sabia que ele fumava escondido. O vinho era quase um ritual de passagem da adolescência para a fase adulta e ele cresceu sabendo a naturalidade dessas coisas em sua família. Sua infância tinha sido mais feliz do que ele se lembrava, não teve irmãos, mas sempre tivera rodeado de amigos.

Seus pais amavam dar festas, Edward se lembrava de como seu pai gostava de comandar a churrasqueira nos almoços de família... Sua casa sempre estava lotada de pessoas, familiares, vizinhos, colegas de trabalho de seu pai. Mas então... Alguns anos antes de morrer seu pai começou a dar sinal de que algo não estava bem. Teve 2 ataques cardíacos antes do primeiro AVC. O segundo AVC o deixou debilitado, foi um momento muito doloroso para toda a família. Precisou presenciar seu pai vivendo com algumas limitações que jamais imaginou que fosse ver... Então, chegou um dia que ele nunca queria viver, seu pai partiu... Deixando sua mãe devastada.

Em frente a porta do escritório, Edward bateu duas vezes antes de girar a maçaneta. A porta abriu e ele visualizou sua mãe sentada em uma poltrona cinza, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos e um porta-retrato.

— Ei... — Murmurou, chamando atenção dela.

Observou quando um rosto manchado de lágrimas girou em sua direção. Sua mãe sempre foi uma mulher muito bonita, sempre aparentou ser mais jovem do que realmente é. Os olhos verdes eram sua marca registrada e seu pai já havia dito dezenas de vezes que foi isso que fez com que ele se apaixonasse por ela. Além da beleza natural, ela era naturalmente amável. Era impossível estar ao lado dela e não amá-la.

— Oi querido... Eu não sabia que você estava vindo aqui hoje. — Apesar de saber que sua mãe estava sinceramente triste, ele viu quando ela forçou um sorriso no rosto e disfarçou suas lavrimas.

Ao se aproximar, viu sua mãe deixar o porta-retrato na poltrona e a taça de vinho na mesa ao se levantar. Trocaram um abraço profundo e forte, Edward sabia exatamente que sua mãe estava guardando a dor dela para não atormenta-lo. Conhecia sua mãe muito bem para saber que ela difícilmente choraria perto de seu filho, ao invés de consolar o choro dele.

— Você almoçou? — Sussurrou Edward.

Se afastou um pouco e segurou o rosto de sua mãe entre suas mãos, secando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas. Ela soltou uma risada baixa, assentindo.

Mentira... Ele suspeitava disso e quando sua mãe piscou e desviou o olhar, ele tivera a certeza que era mentira. Ela nunca tinha sido uma mentirosa muito boa. Não era uma de suas principais características e ele tinha aprendido isso com ela.

— Sabe que eu não? E adoraria que minha mãe me acompanhasse para um lanche. Eu ainda faço o melhor sanduíche dessa casa!

Que aprendi com meu pai, ele pensou. Esme sorriu e dessa vez com mais entusiasmo. Edward suspirou quando a puxou para outro abraço e beijou os cabelos castanhos dourados de sua mãe. Ele era um fracasso como filho, agradeceu mentalmente por ter decidido chegar mais cedo, assim poderia passar mais tempo com sua mãe também.

— Obrigada, querido. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você. — Sussurrou sua mãe.

Edward riu baixinho quando a afastou e colocou um braço dela entre o seu antes de começar a andar para fora do escritório.

— Tem duas meninas lá fora que com certeza são bem melhores que eu no quesito "cuidar de Esme". — Ele disse, sentindo-se um fracasso como filho. — Na verdade, eu não sei o que faria sem você, mamãe.

Era verdade.

Depois que perdeu seu pai, Edward também perdeu seu rumo por um tempo. Isolou-se em sua própria dor e quase de deixou ser consumido pela bebida. É por isso que hoje em dia ele não bebe mais uísques ou vodca... Passou noites e noites no passado se perguntando porque isso tinha acontecido com ele e sua mãe, mas só depois foi entender que o ciclo da vida é injusto, mas inevitável.

— Um dia elas também vão para a faculdade... Vão viver a vida delas. Ano que vem é a vez de Bella... — A voz dela parecia distante.

Edward amparou ainda mais sua mãe em seus braços enquanto caminhava pela cozinha. Não sabia o quanto sua mãe tinha bebido, mas pareceu ser o suficiente para deixá-la pensativa sobre o futuro e um pouco alterada pelo álcool.

Quando entrou na cozinha, Edward se encarregou de deixa-la confortavelmente sentada num banco em frente ao balcao de mármore preto. Levantou sua mão até o rosto de sua mãe, passando o cabelo dela para trás da orelha e se inclinou para dar um beijo no rosto dela.

— Eu te amo. — Ele disse.

Sentia que havia tanto amor dentro de si, não valia a pena guardar só para ele. Sua mãe deveria saber o quanto ele se importava com ela e como o deixava de coração partido vê-la triste. Como era difícil ver que havia algo errado com ela e ele não conseguia consertar.

Esme sorriu para ele, deixando outra lágrima cair e também acarinhou o rosto de Edward.

— Você é um menino muito especial. Seu pai sempre soube, ele vivia dizendo o quanto você nos daria orgulho... Ele tinha razão. — Esme parecia emocionada ao dizer isso.

Edward retribuiu a risada, um pouco desconcertado abriu o armário e pegou um prato. Lavou suas mãos na pia antes de procurar pelo pão e alguns ingredientes na geladeira.

— Eu também sinto a falta dele, mamãe. — Disse ele, voltando para o balcão.

Tinha pão, queijo branco, geleia de frutas vermelhas, pão integral, torradas e um iorgute.

Edward virou-se de costas para ela e abriu o armário, pegando no fundo um potinho de café para a cafeteira expressa. Sua mãe bufou quando ele apontou o potinho para ela, antes de colocar na cafeteira.

Alguns comandos depois e a cafeteira começou a fazer seu trabalho.

— Se ele estivesse aqui, provavelmente estaria reclamando sobre a cafeteira... — Esme disse, dando uma risada.

— Café de verdade tem que ser coado... — Edward ressonou uma frase que seu pai sempre dizia, arrancando mais risadas de sua mãe. — Ele odiava a tecnologia.

— Sim... O sonho dele era comprar uma casinha simples e voltar para Forks.

O pensamento de Esme pareceu ficar longe.

Edward passou a geleia em duas torradas e colocou no prato. Empurrou para sua mãe e viu quando ela franziu o cenho. Uma guerra de olhares surgiu e perdurou até Esme bufar, aceitando a derrota.

Observou sua mãe comer contra vontade uma torrada enquanto preparava um sanduíche de queijo branco e pão integral.

— Está bom? — Quis saber.

Esme negou, mas riu assentindo.

Edward se voltou para outro armário e encontrou duas xícaras. A cafeteira ressoou indicando que o processo estava terminado. Enquanto ele servia uma xícara para sua mãe, empurrou outro prato para ela com o sanduíche.

— Sabe, estive pensando em ir para Forks depois que a Alice for para a faculdade. — Com o pensamento ainda longe, Esme disse.

Edward meio que paralisou quando ouviu a frase. Encarou o rosto sereno de sua mãe, que assoprava o café na xícara, esperando esfriar.

— Isso se até lá você não tiver me dado um neto... — Ela disse novamente.

Com um arquear de sobrancelhas, ele encarou a mãe e soltou uma risada.

— Isso é uma moeda de troca, dona Esme? Te dou um neto e você ficará aqui comigo?

Sua mãe soltou uma risada e ele sentiu que essa tinha sido sua primeira risada do dia. Ela assentiu e Edward entreabriu os lábios, fingindo ressentimento.

— Me sinto tão trocado por esse bebê hipotético. — Fingindo um lamento ele reclamou.

— Ah, querido... Não me faça implorar por um neto, por favor. — Brincou sua mãe.

— Deixe-me me ver... Eu tenho três anos para aparecer com uma criança e dissuadi-la dessa ideia absurda de Forks?

— Eu acho um tempo justo. — Inventivou Esme.

— Justo... Sei...

Edward reclamou e sua mãe riu. Eles se entreolharam, sorrindo um para o outro e Esme segurou a mão do filho do outro lado do balcão.

— Obrigada por estar aqui comigo, filho.

Seu coração disparou. Primeiro, porque os olhos emocionados de sua mãe o comoveu, segundo porque Bella estava entrando na cozinha. Limpa, seca, com os cabelos umidos e o rosto corado.

— Me desculpem... Eu não quero atrapalhar... Eu...

— Bella, querida, você nunca atrapalharia nada. Venha aqui. Edward me fez um sanduíche. Está com fome? Ele pode fazer um para você também.

Esme sorria amplamente para Bella e Edward viu sua menina andar até sua mãe e elas trocarem um abraço forte. Bella passou seus braços pelo ombro de Esme que ainda estava sentada e beijou os cabelos da tia, enquanto Edward analisava essa cena. Não havia outras duas mulheres no mundo que ele amasse mais do que as ama. Era um quadro lindo vê-las juntas e isso tocou seu coração.

Não sabia com quantas palavras poderia agradecer ao bem que Isabella e Alice faziam a sua mãe. Ele estava sendo egoísta quando agia de forma imprudente com Isabella, sabendo que isso poderia resultar em sua mãe magoada. Mas o que ele sentia por era maior que ele, como um fogo que o consumia, não havia muitas formas de evitar.

— Eu adoraria um sanduíche. — Bella disse, sorrindo largamente para ele. — Edward já te contou que ele veio para dormir?

O sorriso no rosto de sua mãe, a felicidade que sua presença ali havia trazido para ela tinha que bastar para acalmar seu coração. A surpresa de Esme ao ouvir a frase de Bella tinha totalmente válido a pena qualquer sacrifício de ficar a madrugada em claro para que ele conseguisse estar ali para elas.

Certamente havia chegado o tempo de corrigir os dois últimos anos de distância. E sabia que Isabella iria ajudá-lo com isso.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

18 de Outubro de 2019

Sentado numa poltrona, Edward analisava o assunto de Alice, Esme e Bella no sofá de frente para ele. Fingia mexer no celular, mas a verdade era que ele só estava rolando o dedo da tela enquanto tentava aguçar sua audição para ouvir melhor. Os cochichos de Alice não eram nada sutis, sua mãe, no entanto fazia um bom trabalho em querer guardar um segredo e ele percebia isso claramente. Bella era aquela que as denunciou desde o inicio. Edward sorriu para si mesmo, analisando o quanto ela não conseguia olhá-lo timidamente enquanto falava.

Mais risadinhas e ele ouviu Alice cochichar "_coitadinho do Jasper_", Edward tirou seus olhos de sei celular ao ouvir o nome do namoradinho de sua prima. Era óbvio que isso tinha se tornado um assunto muito interessante para elas uma vez que Bella contou a sua mãe que ele ficaria para dormir hoje. Ela não tinha tocado no assunto do celular novo, tão pouco do outro presente que havia ganhado de Edward.

Edward voltou para o celular e soltou uma risada alta, sozinho. Elas estavam o provocando com seus segredos e ele não gostava de estar por fora; fingiu olhar algo muito interessante e riu de novo, tendo a certeza que nesse momento sua idade mental era de um garoto com menos de 15 anos. Levantou seus olhos para a direção de suas garotas e as três tinham olhares curiosos para ele.

— Me desculpem, eu atrapalhei o segredo de vocês? — Perguntou ele num tom divertido e Alice rolou os olhos para outra direção.

— O que é tão engraçado aí no seu celular? — Alice questionou.

Ele sabia que era ela que faria essa pergunta, Isabella seria capaz de questionar algo, principalmente com a sua mãe presente bem ali entre eles.

Edward descruzou suas pernas com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, finalmente elas tinham dado uma atenção a ele. Estava quase se levantando e pedido exilio na casa de Emmett. Depois que Bella entrou na cozinha e Alice chegou a seguida, o humor de Esme melhorou drasticamente e Edward ficou aliviado. As duas não desgrudaram da tia desde então. Ele tomou banho, deitou um pouco em sua cama e desceu por volta das sete e meia e elas continuavam no sofá conversando animadamente.

— Nada, só um assunto idiota no grupo da faculdade. — Ele disse, bloqueando seu celular.

Bella o encarou quando Alice a olhou imediatamente, era como se elas se comunicassem sem nenhuma palavra e Edward percebeu isso.

— A faculdade... Eu espero que Bella me leve para algumas festas quando eu for visita-la em New York. — Alice disse.

Sobressaltando-se no sofá, Edward se inclinou em direção a elas, como se esse assunto tivesse tornado o mais interessante do mundo. New York? O assunto "o que vai acontecer daqui dois meses" não era pauta entre eles, tudo estava muito recente, mas ainda assim ele não imaginou que ela fosse para New York, ele nem mesmo pensou que ela quisesse cursar YALE como ele.

— Apenas sonhe. — Bella disse arrancando uma risada de Esme.

— Então você escolheu? — Ele perguntou.

O clima ameno havia se intensificado em questão de segundos, uma tensão enorme surgiu na sala de estar da mansão Cullen quando o tom tenso na voz de Edward soou no cômodo. Ele não queria pensar que ela estaria há não sei quantos quilômetros de distância dele, estudando e conhecendo um novo mundo de oportunidades...

Oportunidades... O som dessa palavra chegava a doer. Ele se lembrava bem de como tinha sido seu primeiro semestre na faculdade! Além de inspirador, era um sonho de todo adolescente americano... Livre dos pais, por conta própria, vivendo de pizza e hambúrgueres, ficando bêbado todos os dias... Era basicamente tudo que os filmes representavam, mas sem nenhuma censura...

Pobre Bella... Ela sobreviveria bem à faculdade?

Era mais que óbvio que ele a subestimava, aquela menina o desejava antes mesmo de ele ter coragem de beijá-la, foi ela que tinha cavado entre eles essa oportunidade. Ela o provocou, flertou, fez perguntas obscenas e se insinuou todas às vezes e ele como um pobre covarde fugiu. Céus... Ela daria conta da faculdade, com certeza. Ele não sabia se os garotos na faculdade dariam conta dela.

— Você ainda não contou para ele? — Alice perguntou a ela.

— Eu vou conseguir uma entrevista para ela em Yale. Bella tem notas altíssimas, não será problema conseguir sua vaga. — Esme a elogiou.

Bella estava corada e sorrindo timidamente para sua tia, mas Edward sabia que sua reação era apenas por causa do segredo que ela guardou sobre Yale.

— Além de ela ser a capitã do time de natação! — Alice se gabou por sua irmã. — Faltam dois meses para o baile de fim de ano e ela já recebeu cinco convites.

— Nossa... Nenhum desses jovens é bom o suficiente para vir aqui cortejar você? — Esme brincou, cutucando Bella.

— Pelo visto não, parece que Bella gosta de meninos mais velhos...

— Alice! — Foi Edward que a censurou.

Bella nem se quer disse nada, apenas sorriu e negou veemente quando olhou para a irmã, tentando repreende-la. Esme, porém, caiu na risada encarando seu filho. Edward estava como uma pedra imóvel avaliando a reação das três mulheres bem a sua frente. Ele nunca as entenderia.

— Eu até entendo... Não consegui me interessar por ninguém na escola. Conheci Carlisle no primeiro dia na faculdade e pronto...

— Seis meses depois estavam casados... — Edward, Bella e Alice disseram em uníssono.

Esme caiu na risada.

Essa era uma história que Edward havia ouvido tantas vezes, mas em todas elas ele ficava encantado como a forma que os olhos de sua mãe brilhavam ao falar de seu pai. Um frio na barriga lhe apossou, porque ele tinha quase certeza que seus olhos ficavam assim quando ele pensava nela.

— Como vocês adivinharam? — Ela murmurou fazendo os três rirem. — Mas eu tinha 17 anos...

— E o tio Carlisle 25... — Alice continuou a frase de Esme.

— E a vovó Elizabeth ficou louca quando você levou ele para casa no feriado de ação de graças. — Disse Bella.

— E meu avô queria matar meu pai, afinal... A filhinha dele nem tinha feito 18 anos ainda... — Edward murmurou, mas ao invés de olhar para sua mãe, encarou Bella.

Esme riu e parecia que seu pensamento estava voando para anos atrás.

— Então o vovô decretou que tia Esme se casaria quando fizesse 18 anos... — Continuou Alice.

Esme sorriu assentindo.

— Era um teste, porém... Ele só queria saber se as intenções do Carl eram sinceras... — Esme parecia emocionada ao se recordar.

Edward não conteve o impulso quando se levantou e caminhou para elas no sofá. Bella que estava sentada do lado esquerdo, abriu espaço para que Edward sentasse ao lado de sua mãe. Quando ele sentou, cada uma de suas mãos segurou as mãos das mulheres ao seu lado. Bella e Esme.

Apertou com uma força reconfortante a mão de Esme, e suavemente entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Bella rapidamente. Ela correspondeu, apertando seus dedos ao dele.

— Mal meus avós sabiam que eram mesmo sinceras. Ninguém deu um crédito ao meu pai? — Com uma risada, Edward perguntou.

— Renée. — Esme riu olhando Alice. — Mas ela nunca teve muita credibilidade, meu pai se quer a ouviu.

Renée suspirou e se virou para Edward, tocando o rosto dele com a sua mão livre, a mão que antes ela segurava a mão de Alice.

— Mas se lembrem de uma coisa, vocês três... Não importa se ninguém acreditar que o amor que vocês sentem por alguém vai ser para sempre, desde que vocês tenham a certeza absoluta de que vai ser. Eu tinha e Carl também. Quando Edward nasceu, eu vi nos olhos do meu pai que ele também estava crendo em nós.

Uma lágrima escapou pelos olhos de Esme e Edward se soltou de Bella para abraçar sua mãe. Escondeu seu rosto no vão do pescoço de Esme, porque ele também estava chorando.

Saudade de seu pai era o primeiro sentimento presente, seguido pelo medo e temor de que ninguém o ajudasse a ficar com Bella. Mas um sentimento maior ainda surgiu: aquele que ele estava começando a entender, o que ele já sabia que era além da paixão, o amor que ele sentia por ela. O amor que ele sabia que não era uma emoção passageira, esse sentimento que o fez crer que não queria algo passageiro com Bella. Ele queria a certeza de algo, a mesma certeza que seus pais tiveram e que os fizeram ficar juntos por mais de 30 anos.

— Ai tia Esme, agora eu estou chorando! — Declarou Alice fazendo com que Edward e Esme se soltassem.

Ele ouviu a risada da mãe e viu a mesma se inclinar para abraçar e consolar Alice, no mesmo momento em que ele virou-se para trás e uma lágrima caia dos olhos de Bella.

"Eu te amo" ela sibilou para ele, derrubando outra lágrima. Edward rapidamente secou uma lágrima fujona do rosto dela e a puxou para um abraço. Ele apertou Bella forte contra seu corpo, quando se inclinou e sussurrou bem baixinho no ouvido dela: "Eu também, menina linda, eu também...".

Um silêncio estranho continuou quando eles se soltaram e Esme os encarou. Edward identificou um olhar estranho no rosto de sua mãe por dois segundos e então ela sorriu para ele antes de se levantar, quase que ao mesmo tempo a campainha soou.

— É Emmett... — Disse Edward.

Ele se levantou um pouco desconcertado, sabendo que tinha que ficar longe de Bella ou sua mãe para não acabar piorando a noite para ninguém. Foi abrir a porta, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar... Como que ele contaria para sua mãe? Por alguns momentos nessa noite ele até pensou que ela não ficaria tão decepcionada assim ao ouvir a história de amor sobre seus pais... Eles não eram primos, porém. Seu pai não havia conhecido sua mãe desde a infância e sim durante a faculdade, apesar da distância de idade entre eles. Agora... Agora Edward parecia estar menos preocupado sobre a idade... 8 anos de diferença pra 11 anos não é assim tão grave? Ou seria...

Céus... Ainda era.

Suspirando, ele abriu a porta e se deparou com uma Rosalie debruçada nos ombros de Emmett e seu amigo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Na mão dele tinha dois engradados de latinhas de cerveja.

— Isso que eu chamo de sexta-feira à noite. — Edward riu quando ajudou Emmett com a cerveja.

— Sim cara! Já pediram as pizzas? — Emmett questionou.

Edward abriu espaço para seu amigo passar e em seguida Rosalie. Emmett seguiu andando com pressa para dentro, mas enquanto Edward fechava a porta, viu que Rosalie estava bem atrás dele.

— Você tá ok? — Céus, ela sempre parecia lê-lo.

— Sim, clima meio pesado por aqui... Aniversário da morte do meu pai. — Ele disse.

Rosalie assentiu.

— Eu sinto muito. Mas vamos distrair, eu trouxe jogos! — Ele riu quando olhou uma caixa de papelão grande que ela segurava. — Casal contra casal.

Ela piscou para ele e depois saiu andando. Edward riu... Tinha mesmo ganhado uma aliada e contava com ela para ajuda-lo a contar isso para Emmett quando ele e Bella se sentissem prontos para isso.

— Edward! Que história é essa que só vamos poder pedir a pizza quando aquele garoto chegar?

Edward ouviu o grito de Emmett enquanto voltava para sala. Quando chegou, sua mãe não estava mais no sofá, tão pouco Bella. Alice estava jogada em uma poltrona e seu amigo parecia muito indignado com o fato de que teria que esperar o namorado de Alice para pedirem as pizzas.

— Ele já está a caminho, garoto. — Se irritou Alice.

Edward revirou os olhos e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Emmett.

— Cadê minha mãe e Bella? — Quis saber.

— Bella foi fazer um chá para tia Esme. Eu estou perguntando qual sabor Jasper quer, acho uma boa ideia pedirem a pizza logo para tia Esme comer antes de ir se deitar. Hoje ela vai ter que tomar um daqueles comprimidos para dormir. — Respondeu Alice.

— Certo. Vão escolhendo o sabor e eu vou conferir as meninas na cozinha. Minha mãe e Bella gostam do mesmo sabor, mussarela e margherita.

Ele deixou os três discutirem os sabores e revirou os olhos para as discussões infantis de Emmett e Alice, eles pareciam ter a mesma idade, além da proximidade. Eram mesmo como se fossem irmãos, diferente dele com as duas. Edward era o último a falar e nunca havia questionamentos, mesmo da parte de Alice... Já Emmett... Não tinha nenhuma credibilidade com ela.

Ao entrar na cozinha, viu Bella entregando uma xicara de porcelana para sua mãe e alguns comprimidos em sua mão. Ele lamentava profundamente que nos dias mais difíceis sua mãe dependesse deles.

— Quais sabores vocês vão querer, meninas? — Num tom descontraído ele puxou assunto, analisando a situação.

— Mozarela e marguerite para nós duas. — Esme disse imitando um sotaque italiano bem ruim.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, bela regazza.

Bella sorriu e ele quis saber o que passava pela cabeça dela... Mas não via a hora de ficarem a sós e ele poder agradecê-la por todo o cuidado que ela tinha com sua mãe, por todos esses anos.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

18 de outubro de 2019

— Se comporta... — Bella murmurou baixo ao lado de Edward.

Esme passou ao lado deles dando um sorriso e se encaminhando para a sentar no sofá, perto dos demais. Edward e Isabella estavam próximos ao corredor da cozinha, que dava para a sala, em um lugar onde eles podiam ver as pessoas na sala, mas eles não podiam vê-los.

Deu uma risada para sua namorada quando viu a clara preocupação no rosto dela, Jasper havia chegado. Ele procurou o menino na sala e encontrou sentado no sofá de dois lugares com Alice. Emmett estava perto da Tv, provalmente tentando ligar o videogame que ficava instalado na sala de estar da família.

— Se eu me comportar serei recompensado? — Num tom malicioso ele perguntou.

Essa foi a vez de Isabella sorrir. Calmamente Edward sentiu às mãos quentes de Bella passarem pela camisa de algodão que ele vestia. Parecia com uma daqueles que ela havia usado no iate, a única diferença era que essa tinha uma estampa em azul claro na frente.

Bella calmamente passeou com sua mão pelas costas de Edward, fazendo-o suspirar. Era uma sensação muito boa tê-la tocando sua pele. O peso de seu dia concentrou-se em suas pernas quando ele sentiu-se relaxado até demais com o toque suave daquela menina.

— Se você não se comportar, pode ficar ciente que não vai receber nem um cafuné hoje. — Ameaçou ela com um sorriso, tirando a mão das costas dele.

Frustrado ele rangeu seus dentes e a puxou pelo pulso antes que Bella se afastasse. Edward a arrastou corredor adentro, até virar para a entrada da cozinha e joga-la contra o azulejo branco que recobria a parede. De imediato seus lábios grossos cobriram os dela e Bella estava mais que pronta para corresponder o beijo voraz.

Edward a suspendeu pela cintura e Bella bagunçou os cabelos dele, enquanto a língua sagaz explorava cada canto da boca dela em um beijo desesperado. Desejo, luxúria, lascívia se instalava entre eles quando Bella mordeu com força o lábio inferior fazendo-o gemer. Rapidamente ele sugou a língua dela, sentindo um gordo de sangue misturar-se no beijo... Certamente ela havia cortado seu lábio. Mas como um vampiro alucinado querendo drenar tudo dela, aquilo só o deixou ainda mais excitado, louco de desejo e vontade de possui-la sob o balcão da cozinha.

Em busca de ar, ele desgrudou sua boca da dela. A essa altura uma de suas mãos apertava com força a cintura dela e a outra estava na bunda dela, onde ele a puxava e esfregava em sua ereção.

Puta que pariu, Edward rosnou mentalmente. Seu animal estava enraivecido porque ele tinha parado e teve que concordar com a raiva que seu predador sentia. Ele a queria, mas não podia... Não ainda.

— Você ainda me mata... — Sussurrou ele.

Passando a língua pelo lábio inferior, encontrou o pequeno corte no interior feito pela sua ninfa do beijo. Riu brevemente, analisando o estado caótico em que estavam.

Os cabelos de Bella eram uma bagunça, o short que ela vestia estava cravado em sua bunda de tanto que ele puxou e a camisa dela estava na altura de sua cintura. Se afastou um pouco tentando ajeita-la e ela riu quando tentou colocar os cabelos dele de volta para o lugar.

— Vai na frente. Eu vou precisar de um... Tempinho para resolver isso aqui. — Rindo, ele apontou para seu amigo de baixo.

Bella continuou rindo quando ficou na ponta do pé e inclinou-se para dar um selinho nos lábios dele dele. Ela estava saindo quando deu um passo para trás, sem entender Edward a encarou esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas alguns segundos de silêncio permaneceram entre eles.

— Que foi? — Perguntou ele, sem entender.

— Eu realmente te amo muito...

— Mas? — No peito o coração de Edward acelerava enquanto ele perguntou.

— Mas onde você acha que eu vou usar uma pulseira de diamantes? — A voz de Bella era gradativamente baixa e envergonhada.

Um peso pareceu esvair dos ombros de Edward quando ele expirou o ar de seus pulmões. Por um segundo Edward achou que ela fosse dizer "mas eu não quero viver isso com você", mas então, ela só estava fazendo um questionando que ele já esperava ouvir.

Tinha agido por impulso. Quando saiu da loja da Apple e passou em frente a joalheria, poderia dizer apenas que a peça lhe chamou atenção, mas não foi isso. Ele quis entrar e procurar algo que ele achasse que combinasse com ela, com eles...

Edward segurou o pulso de Bella em sua mão, admirando a pele branquinha que ela tinha, como flocos de neve... Ele também gostava das pintinhas que ela tinha em formato de coração em seu pulso e gostava de passar a mão sempre, era um charme. Foi nisso que ele pensou quando comprou a pulseira de ouro branco com um pingente de diamante em formato de coração.

— Ela combina com a sua pinta que eu gosto muito. — Brincou ele, passando a mão pela pinta.

— Mas foi um pouco... Exagerado... — Ela suspirou. — Eu sei que eu não posso discutir sobre o celular porque eu realmente preciso dele. Mas a pulseira...

— É um presente...

— Fora de época. — Ela o cortou.

— Ora, Bella, precisa realmente de uma data para um namorado comprar um presente para uma namorada?

Ele riu para ela. Mas Bella estava muito séria. Ela puxou seu pulso do braço dele e cruzou os braços na altura do peito, escorou-se na parede de azulejo para encarar Edward.

— Você me deu um celular e uma pulseira de diamante no mesmo dia, com certeza custou mais que o celular. Você acha que a tia Esme não vai perguntar quando ver? — Questionou ela.

O tom de preocupação era quase óbvio da parte dela. Ele já tinha pensado no que diria para sua mãe quando ela perguntasse por que Bella não a pediu um celular novo. Agora a pulseira... Bom, essa parte não estava muito clara em sua cabeça.

— No fundo você só está preocupada com o quanto eu gastei. — Bufou ele.

— Também! Mas isso não seria normal?

— Não. Não seria. Porque você não deve se preocupar com isso. Eu comprei um presente para minha namorada. Um presente que eu pensei que ela gostaria, porque eu gostei assim que vi. E mais... Achei que você entenderia a metáfora...

A frase ficou no ar quando ele viu o rosto de Bella se tornar pura confusão com o que ele havia dito. Edward deixou-se rir. Seria divertido deixá-la curiosa. Mas isso só a irritaria mais, não queria que ela ficasse dessa forma toda vez que ele lhe desse um presente. Iria mimá-la quantas vezes quisesse pelo simples fato de ela merecer. E ela realmente merece todos os adornos e ser tratada como a linda mulher que ela é.

Dando um passo em direção a ela, Edward tocou no rosto de Bella e beijou sua testa levemente antes de dizer em voz baixa:

— Linda, você tem o meu coração nas suas mãos... Só queria que você soubesse que não importa para onde você for, você me terá sempre.

Os olhos de Bella lacrimejaram quando ela esticou os braços e o puxou para um abraço. Edward inalou o cheiro bom que vinha dela. O perfume que o deixava embriagado misturado com o cheiro doce do shampoo que ela usava. Bella sempre cheirava tão bem e essa era só mais uma coisa que ele amava nela.

Quando se afastou, deixou que ela cobrisse seu rosto com vários beijos até beija-la novamente.

— Te amo! Eu amei ainda mais o presente agora que sei o real significado dele. — Declarou emocionada.

— Sinceramente espero que você não fique aborrecida comigo toda vez que eu te der um presente. Isso vai acontecer muitas vezes, linda. Acostume-se.

— Eu tentarei, eu prometo. — Ele riu ao ouvi-la.

Voltaram a se abraçar, mas afastaram-se abruptamente quando Edward ouviu passos.

— Céus, tia Esme queria vir ver o que aconteceu pra vocês nunca voltarem para sala! — Alice declarou numa exclamação contida.

Edward riu quando Bella corou com a repreensão de sua irmã mais nova.

— Está tudo bem Alice, vem! — Bella tentou puxa-la.

— Vem, ata! Agora vê só... Você já se olhou no espelho? Está vermelha igual a um camarão. Vai ao banheiro lavar esse rosto e acalmar seus hormônios. — Brigou Alice. — E você vem comigo!

Era para Edward que ela apontava. Ele riu, mas obedeceu. Jogou um beijo no ar para Bella enquanto se afastava, indo atrás de uma Alice muito brava e surpreendentemente madura.

— Espero que depois disso você não pegue no pé de Jasper, me deve um favor.

— Vou pensar nisso. — Ele respondeu ao tom enviesado de Alice com uma ironia.

Ela revirou seus olhos e ambos estavam de volta para sala. Emmett parecia alheio jogando Need for Spide com Jasper e Rosalie conversando algumas amenidades com Esme.

Edward se sentou próximo aos garotos e ouviu Alice inventando uma desculpa qualquer do motivo de Bella não ter aparecido com eles.

Focando no jogo, viu Emmett ficar irritado quando Jasper tomou a largada no última volta e estava prestes a vencer a corrida.

— Merda. Isso foi sorte! — Reclamou ele quando Jasper comemorou a vitória.

Edward revirou os olhos com a infantilidade de seu amigo sobre não saber perder e o menino a poucos centímetros de distância pareceu surpreso em vê-lo ali.

— Ed, esse é o Jasper... Jasper, esse é o senhor Cullen para você. — Brincou Emmett num tom muito sério.

Edward viu Jasper se levantar, ele parecia muito desconcertado e nervoso. Era um rapaz alto, quase de seu tamanho e isso o surpreendeu. Tinha cabelos cacheados e um verde vibrante. Algumas cicatrizes cobriam a braço direito e Edward só frisou nisso porque foi a mão que Jasper lhe estendeu.

— Como vai, Senhor Cullen? Eu sou Jasper Whitlock. — A voz do menino era séria.

Ele tinha que admitir... O garoto tinha coragem.

Após uns segundos apertou a mão do menino. A rigidez da face de Edward não cedeu nem por um segundo enquanto eles trocavam olhares fatais.

— Então você é o rapaz que está namorando minha irmã. — Frisou Edward.

— Sim. Gostaria de ressaltar que meu compromisso com a Alice é levado com muita seriedade por mim.

Essa resposta surpreendeu Edward. Ele virou seu rosto para direção do sofá onde as meninas estavam e Alice reparava a interação entre eles com apreensão.

— Não esperava menos que isso de você Jasper. — Apesar da frase aparecer amistosa, era mais uma ameaça.

Edward riu perigosamente quando se inclinou um pouco mais para Jasper, na direção do ouvido do rapaz e deixou o que estava em sua cabeça aquele tempo todo escapulir para fora:

— Contando que você não coloque nada em nenhum lugar que não deve, nós dois não teremos problemas. Fui claro, Jasper?

O menino estava pálido. A visão periférica de Edward reparou quando Rosalie segurou Alice no sofá.

— Com certeza, senhor Cullen. — Ele concordou sem se quer piscar.

O menino tinha força, ele teve que admitir. Quando estava prestes a replicar o cheiro que ele amava de aproximou mais deles.

— Oi Jazz, vejo que já conheceu Edward. — A voz de Bella era animada, nada como a mulher abalada por seus beijos já cozinha.

Ela trocou dois beijos no rosto com Jasper e um abraço breve, se voltou para Edward em seguida o encarando seriamente. Ele precisou suspirar... Ume menina de 17 anos havia o domado. Era quase instantânea a mudança de atitude com Jasper quando Bella se fez presente entre eles.

— Oi Bella, sim, acabei de conhecer o senhor Cullen.

— Senhor Cullen? — Bella perguntou com uma risada contida. — Você pode chamá-lo de Edward, não precisa de toda essa formalidade Jazzie.

Jazzie, Edward repetiu a voz de Bella mentalmente enquanto revirava os olhos. Por que tanta amizade com o namorado de sua irmã? Perguntou-se enciumado. Mas era tão irracional que nem continuou com o pensamento. Principalmente com a encarada que recebeu dela enquanto ela claramente dizia: "vamos, seja amigável".

Merda, rosnou para si mesmo. Seu animal riu de sua cara e ele teve que ceder...

— Claro, pode me chamar de Edward, Jasper. — Edward disse esticando sua mão e dando dois tapinhas nada reconfortantes no braço de Jasper. — Afinal, agora você faz parte da família. É só se lembrar do que conversamos.

Bella revirou os olhos quando sorriu para Jasper e Edward viu ela olhar em direção para Emmett.

— Pode pegar seu parceiro de volta, Emm. Eu estou na próxima rodada! — Quebrando o gelo Bella murmurou em voz alta empurrando Jasper de volta para o jogo.

Antes de ela caminhar para as meninas, encarou Edward seriamente que sorriu de fora inocente, porém encolheu os ombros com o olhar bravo que ela lhe lançou.

Ele tirou seu celular do bolso, dando uma risada enquanto ela se afastava e abriu seu Whatsapp, bem no topo estava à conversa dela. Ao abrir, rapidamente ele digitou "_me desculpando desde já_." Foi questão de segundos para receber a resposta.

"_Negado_".

Hoje ela lhe daria trabalho... Mas ele apreciava desafios.

Algumas horas mais tarde naquela noite o grupo de amigos resolveu que estava na hora de irem beber no quintal. Depois de uma cessão de jogos de detetive que havia sido torturante para Edward, seu espirito competitivo não aceitava perder para Emmett, Isabella que era sua dupla parecia se divertir com a situação, quando ele tinha a certeza absoluta que os outros dois casais na sala resolveram se unir contra ele e Bella. Claro que os dois ganharam, a mente brilhante de Bella garantiu a Edward um pouco de estabilidade emocional, mesmo que ele quisesse acusar os outros de estarem roubando.

Iam dar onze horas da noite, Jasper e Alice estavam esperando na calçada pelos pais do rapaz. Quando o menino se despediu, apertou brevemente a mão de Edward e agradeceu pelo convite dessa noite e Alice ao lado de seu namorado parecia saltitante por eles terem se conhecido.

— Deve ser difícil não ter nada para reclamar do namorado da sua irmãzinha. — Foi Rosalie que lhe provocou.

Edward deu uma risada sarcástica e bebeu um pouco de sua cerveja, a latinha estava pela metade e já um pouco quente, resolveu que não cederia ao instinto de beber demais essa noite. Seu animal costumava ficar meio descontrolado sob efeito de álcool e ele não sabia se conseguiria se controlar justo hoje.

Tinha que concordar com Rosalie... Jasper parecia ser um bom rapaz, havia sido mais que respeitoso com Alice, além de ter tido o cuidado de servir pizza a ela e sempre encher seu copo com refrigerante. Ele parecia um menino bem mais velho do que sua idade dizia e isso o impressionava, os meninos de 15 anos costumavam ser completos idiotas.

— Deixe-o Rosie, depois Alice que vai sofrer com a provocação... — Brincou Bella.

Ele olhou para o lado, vendo-a sentada bem a sua frente. Estavam jogados no chão de porcelanato da varanda de Esme. Ali tinha uma garrafa de vinho que Bella e Rosalie dividiam, além de um cooler pequeno com as cervejas de Edward e Emmett.

— Certo... Certo... — Ponderou à loira. — Ei, você não sabe quem perguntou por você hoje.

Sim, no momento que ele ouviu o que a amiga dizia, soube quem perguntou por ele. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que o sorriso provocativo de Rosalie dizia. Nesse momento seu olhar voltou-se para Bella, que também tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Eu não faço ideia... — Edward entrou no jogo.

— Cara, era melhor você realmente não dizer isso... — Emmett riu.

Nesse momento um carro parou em seu portão, Jasper se virou para todos quando acenou em despedida e Edward grunhiu quando viu sua prima trocar um beijo demorado com o namorado. Exibicionista, Edward pensou.

— Tânia... Era um puro lamento por não ter tido a chance de dar uma voltinha no seu iate. — Rosalie ria ao dizer.

— Eu também lamentaria no lugar dela. — Brincou Bella.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos quando ela arqueou a sobrancelha, aguardando uma resposta da parte dele.

— Isso é inteiramente culpa de Emmett. — Edward disse para ela.

Bella assentiu, num sorriso cínico como quem dizia "Uhum, sei".

— Eu só quis te ajudar cara... Você está solteiro desde sempre. Quero que você encontre alguém legal, assim como eu encontrei a Rosie... Mas lógico que essa mulher não é a Tânia. — Emmett se defendeu.

Edward engoliu a cerveja que já estava esquentando, se seu amigo soubesse que ele já havia encontrado a única pessoa que o fez repensar sobre toda sua vida, não estaria querendo lhe arrumar um par. De repente, sua única duvida era de qual seria a reação de Emmett...

— Boa noite gente, eu já vou entrar... — Alice os alcançou antes que Edward pudesse responder.

Bella se levantou e deu um abraço em sua irmã, cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Alice riu e assentiu para Bella, andou em direção a Rosalie dando um beijo na bochecha da loira, fez o mesmo com Emmett e Edward foi o último.

— Obrigada por ter sido gentil... Depois de ter feito o menino suar. — Ela sussurrou depois de ter abaixado para beijar a bochecha de Edward.

— Ele é um bom menino, aguentou duro. — O retribuiu com um sorriso no rosto.

— O pai dele é tenente do exercito, ele já foi treinado em casa para lidar com caras durões.

Alice piscou quando disse e se levantou acenando em despedida para eles.

Bom... Isso fazia sentido, Jasper tinha uma disciplina que só uma educação militar explicaria isso. Pensou imediatamente no quão duro havia sido a infância dele, mas não quis se aprofundar nisso porque nesse momento Bella havia se sentado bem ao seu lado e ele podia sentir o braço dela roçar no seu. O calor do corpo dela emanava como ondas magnéticas atraindo-o para mais perto, prendeu o ar com medo de puxá-la para si e olhou para Emmett, que deitado no chão com a cabeça sob o colo de Rosalie, parecia mirar as estrelas em pura distração.

— Emmett... — A voz de Bella alertou Edward.

Quando seu amigo virou a cabeça em direção aos dois, parecia atento ao que Bella iria lhe dizer, até Edward ficou curioso pelo tom tenso da voz de sua namorada quando chamou a atenção do homem que estava há poucos centímetros de distância dele.

— Você não precisa ficar tentando achar alguém para Edward, ele já tem uma namorada. — A voz de Bella saiu tranquila e firme.

O corpo de Edward esfriou quando o próximo ato dela o surpreendeu. Emmett sobressaltou-se sob a perna de Rosalie quando viu que Bella entrelaçou sua mão a de Edward, sem nenhuma ação ele encarou o rosto de Bella e depois de Emmett, por último encarou Rosalie que tinha um olhar calmo e tranquilo.

Um silêncio absurdo prevaleceu entre eles e podia-se ouvir alguns grilos que cantavam bem distante dali. Emmett se sentou com calma, ainda encarando seus amigos, mas seu olhar era concentrado na mão de Edward entrelaçada com a de Bella.

Que porra ela fez?

Ele se perguntou por um segundo antes de puxar sua mão da de Bella.

Quando Emmett se levantou o sangue parecia voltar a circular em seu rosto, Edward imitou os movimentos de seus amigos e eles se olhavam profundamente.

— Puta merda, Edward, isso é sério? — Com um fio de voz Emm questionou.

Ao contrário do que ele havia pensado seu amigo não estava furioso, parecia muito confuso e incrédulo. Talvez essa fosse apenas uma reação surpresa para a notícia que Bella havia jogado como uma bomba em cima dele. Porra, o que diabos ela tinha na cabeça? Se quer o consultou sobre isso! Não era esse o momento, tão pouco dessa forma que ele queria que Emmett soubesse disso.

— Vamos conversar lá fora... — Edward praticamente sussurrou apontando para a rua.

— Emmett, querido, respire. Você parece que vai desmaiar. — Rosalie também estava preocupada quando tocou o ombro do noivo.

— Puta merda, Rosie, você não viu? Caralho... Tudo bem que a Bella não é mais uma garotinha, até Alice está namorando, mas puta merda!

A razão parecia estar voltando para Emmett.

O rosto de Edward queimou e ele se deu conta de tudo que estava acontecendo. Isabella era uma menina de 17 anos, sua prima com quem ele conviveu por muito tempo até ir para a faculdade e se afastar. Ela ainda era uma pirralha que ele balançava no quintal da casa dos avós deles, mas... Não foi assim que ele imaginou que seu futuro seria.

A vergonha o surpreendeu com o olhar repreensivo que Emmett lhe lançou, mas a atitude de Bella voltou o surpreender. Ela se colocou bem a sua frente, encarando Emmett e ela deixou bem claro que estava ali para proteger ele. Até Emmett o encarou entendendo esse gesto.

— Está tudo bem, Emm. Foi fodidamente aterrorizante para nós também e isso faz apenas o que... Duas semanas? Mas se acalme e você vai perceber que isso não é a porra do fim do mundo. — A frase de Bella surpreendeu a todos.

1) Bella não xingava. Edward nunca havia ouvido antes uma palavra rude saindo pela boca dela.

2) A forma que ela veemente o defendeu e naturalizou a relação deles o surpreendeu totalmente.

3) Ela não gaguejou ou titubeou quando encarou Emmett e sustentou um olhar decidido para ele.

— Eles se amam Emmett... Não é possível que você seja a única pessoa que não percebeu isso... — Rosalie sussurrou amorosamente.

A feição de Emmett era completamente confusa quando dividia um olhar entre Bella, fria como uma dama de ferro protegendo Edward com seu corpo. E o próprio Edward, paralisado como uma estatua de gelo prestes a derreter.

— Eu achei que fosse... Coisa de _primos_. — Ele grunhiu contra vontade.

— Emm, cara, por favor... — Edward iria iniciar, mas Emmett levantou a mão para impedi-lo.

— Por que você não me falou nada? — Seu amigo parecia desapontado ao perguntar isso.

Edward não se lembrava de um dia que Emmett não estivesse ao lado dele, mesmo que fosse para fazer uma piada. Quando seu pai morreu, seu amigo era o único que conseguia se aproximar além de sua mãe. Era seu irmão, confiaria sua vida a Emmett... Mas sobre Bella... Nada era muito organizado em sua cabeça, ele não agia como um homem racional quando se tratava dela. Nunca quis que Bella fosse seu segredo e não contar sobre ela para as pessoas não tinha nada a ver com não amá-la ou ela ser seu segredo sujo... A única coisa que o impedia era uma certeza esmagadora de que a perderia se alguém ficasse sabendo. De alguma forma ele achava que iria separá-los, conseguiriam afastá-los e repudiariam essa relação. É dessa forma como ele se sente agora com o olhar desapontado de Emmett para eles.

— Ainda não era o momento...

— E quando seria a merda do momento? No dia do casamento? — Emmett ironizou quando o cortou.

— Certamente não aqui na varanda da minha mãe, quando eu sei que você pode simplesmente surtar e fizer um escanda-lo. — Essa frase Edward disse olhando diretamente para as costas de Bella.

Ele puxou com delicadeza Bella de sua frente, ela se recusava a sair, mas ele continuou a puxando até coloca-la ao seu lado e deu um passo na direção de Emmett.

— Se coloque no meu lugar cara, a situação é muito difícil para jogar dessa forma. Eu não sei por que malditamente Bella resolveu fazer isso sem me consultar antes, mas eu odiaria perder sua amizade se você me fizer escolher entre a mulher que eu amo e você, apesar de ser o meu melhor amigo.

Emmett soltou uma risada oca, revirando seus olhos e Rosalie segurou seu braço quando ele ameaçou ir embora. Edward fechou os olhos com força, tentando se acalmar e encontrar as palavras certas para falar com seu amigo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, nós não estávamos na sexta série e eu jamais faria você escolher entre ela ou eu, apenas... Eu achei que devesse saber antes de Rosalie. Eu devia ser aquele que contaria para ela porque não conseguiria guardar o segredo. Mas céus! Ela sabia e nem me contou nada! — Emmett exclamou.

Ele parecia muito chateado ainda, mas seu tom de voz havia amenizado gradativamente, o que fez Edward suspirar aliviado. Ele cederia, pensou. Conhecia Emmett tempo suficiente para saber que seu amigo cederia.

Nesse momento Emmett jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou a se sentar onde estava sentado anteriormente. Pegou uma cerveja gelada do cooler e encarou Rosalie.

— Se você não desse um ADP já teríamos contado antes. — Ironizou Rose, soltando uma risada.

— Ataque de pelanca, ah tá. Meu amigo está namorando a prima dele. Quando tia Esme souber, aí você verá um ADP, minha cara.

O silêncio retornou, o alivio que havia aparecido desapareceu nesse momento. Se Emmett estava tão decepcionado, como ficaria sua mãe? Edward fechou os olhos com força e sentiu os mesmos arderem. Puta merda, lágrimas. Que maldito dia pesado! Ele pensou.

Bella que até então estava imóvel ao seu lado, tocou seu ombro e levou uma mão para o rosto dele. Algo molhado desceu em seu rosto e ele sabia que suas lágrimas tinham caído, quando abriu seus olhos, sua namorada imprudente estavam as secando.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Bella sussurrou para ele.

— Não vai... — Edward só moveu seus lábios, sem voz e ela negou.

— Claro que vai. E não importa o que tia Esme disser, vamos ficar juntos. Você se lembra da nossa conversa na sua sala...

Sim... Sobre os filhos geneticamente alterados e tudo mais.

Edward bufou sentindo-se exausto, assentiu para Bella e segurou as mãos dela que estavam um pouco tremulas. O rosto dela dizia que estava se sentindo culpada.

— Eu não sei se isso é uma coisa de se acostumar. — Ele ouviu Emmett murmurar.

— Acredite em mim, se eu me acostumei com isso, você irá. — Foi Edward que respondeu numa voz dura para o amigo.

Eles trocaram um olhar profundo por alguns segundos e Emmett virou o rosto para o outro lado antes de bufar.

— Agora vai ser mais fácil para eles, Emm. Não seja egoísta, imagine se fosse conosco... Estarmos em um lugar e não podermos nos beijar ou abraçar na frente de outras pessoas? Edward e Bella ainda vão passar por momentos difíceis antes de poderem viver como nós; não seja egoísta. — Rosalie murmurou puxando o rosto de Emmett.

— Eu sou apaixonada por Edward desde que eu tinha 15 anos, acredite em mim quando eu digo que se isso está acontecendo foi por pura insistência minha...

— Bella... A responsabilidade é minha, eu sou o adulto. — Ele a cortou.

— Ai, por Deus, parem vocês dois. Pare de falar como se fosse um idoso, Edward. Daqui a pouco Bella fará 18 anos, ela é jovem, mas não é nenhuma criança indefesa. E eu sou testemunha de que ela o provocou até você surtar. Foi eu que incentivei.

Emmett encarou Rosalie que esbanjava um sorriso sacana para Bella. Edward viu quando seu amigo revirou os olhos antes de encarar sua noiva e depois olhar para ele.

— Eu devia imaginar que isso tinha o dedo dessa menina aqui. — Emmett não conseguiu esconder um riso breve quando cutucou a cintura de Rosalie. — Tá, isso é doido, mas eu sei que não haveria uma garota melhor para você do que a Bella. Eu só não sei se posso dizer o mesmo para ela.

Edward riu, compreendendo totalmente seu amigo. Nem ele mesmo tinha a certeza de que era um cara bom para ela, só sabia que de fato Bella era boa demais para ele. Mas estava disposto a passar o resto de sua vida tentando superar todas as expectativas que ela tivesse sobre isso.

— E eu também quero que você sabe que pessoalmente cuidarei de chutar suas bolas se você fizer essa garota chorar. — Concluiu Emmett.

Isso emocionou Edward, a aprovação de seu amigo sobre eles era muito importante. E saber que Emmett estaria aqui para cuidar de Bella caso ele não estivesse significava muito.

— Obrigado cara... — Edward sussurrou.

— Agora um abraço para selar a amizade. — Provocou Bella.

Edward e Emmett reviraram os olhos olhando para pontos indistintos que não fossem o rosto um do outro.

— Bella está certa, andem. Se abracem e vamos acabar com esse clima de bosta porque você me prometeu que dançaríamos até de manhã, amanhã. E eu ainda quero ir.

Com a ordem de Rosalie, Emmett se levantou contra a vontade. Os dois estavam sendo orgulhos. Bella deu um empurrão de leve em Edward para a direção de seu amigo, e ele murmurou algo inaudível para contestar.

— Você é mesmo um idiota, foi namorar a melhor amiga da Rosalie, viu que merda de situação você nos colocou? — Reclamou Emmett quando abriu os braços para abraçar Edward.

Ele revirou os olhos quando passou seus braços ao redor de Emmett para abraçar seu amigo.

— Eu sei, agora vejo como fui estúpido. — Ele reclamou.

Alguns segundos e eles estavam com orgulho masculino sobre abraços e cederem ao clima que tinha se instalado, mas então algo que sempre falaria mais alto os tocou: a amizade que ambos compartilhavam há anos. Edward abraçou sinceramente Emmett, sabendo que o abraço de seu amigo também era sincero. Era reconfortante saber que podia contar com ele.

— Sabe que eu te amo, seu chorão. — Disse Emmett.

Essa era uma garantia que nenhuma mulher mudaria nada entre eles.

Com um suspiro, Edward retribuiu: — Também te amo, irmão. Obrigado mesmo, cara.

Edward não sabia, mas algo em breve mudaria tudo para todos eles, algo que estava prestes a chegar... Mas nesse momento eram somente quatro amigos compartilhando um momento único.


End file.
